Drowning Star
by Kurohana806
Summary: After E.N.D. Lucy suffers from PTSD, distancing herself from her spirits she finds herself drowning in despair... however there is someone, someone who treats her in a way able to put a small spark back into her eyes. And heart.
1. Chapter 1

DEDICATED TO LITTLEPRINCESSNANA BECAUSE SHE'S MY WIFE.

Drowning Star

Lucy POV

(Flashback)

_"You may be strong enough to summon the Spirit King."_

_"I don't have his key..."_

_"It's a substitution sacrifice..."_

_"I can't sacrifice any of you!"_

_"Lucy, break my key..."_

_"I can't do that!"_

_"DO IT! SAVE YOUR FRIENDS!"_

_"I don't want to lose a friend for a friend!"_

_"I'm not going to die! I don't even really like you."_

_"But... I like you._

_"Pfft, you were nothing like Layla... No grace, still just a boyfriend-less klutz."_

She had tears in her eyes...

_"I-I CALL UPON THE STARS! O-OPEN GATE OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING!"_

The first key I'd ever touched, shattered like glass.

_"Goodbye... Lucy."_

I fell to the ground as the last of the celestial water power left my body. Stache-Face had set all my friends free, and I was fully drained of magic. I felt my body protest but I rolled over and looked down, her tattoo that had appeared on my chest faded away, fizzling off me like smoke. I watched the ink disappear, so suddenly; just like her.

She was mean.

She called me a brat and bitch when I acted "uppity"

She bragged about her boyfriend and mocked my lack of one.

She was always taking me out along with my enemies.

but, she was my ace in the hole

She was my strongest and most stubborn friend.

She... she was my first summoned spirit.

I felt my tears well up and spill over my face as I looked up at the sky, it was day; but I knew the stars were up there. Were they disgusted with me? That I had taken one of their owns gate and crushed it? That never again one of their sisters was confined to the heavens only?

Had I failed?

I clenched my teeth and felt the shuddering sob before it left my lips. I felt the chocking sensation come up my throat; I was gasping, coughing, and wheezing. I rolled over onto all fours and hacked as the tears kept flowing, my nose running and the ground in front of me fading into dark gray as I cried. I felt my hand sting and looked down; under my hand was a glint of gold. I rubbed my eyes to see it.

And immediately regretted it.

It was her key, those two sharp waves embedded in a broken key. The jagged edge where it had broken dug into my palm as I gripped it. I sat back and watched the light shine over my broken friend. I bit my lip and ignored the metalic taste in my mouth as the chocking feeling came back up.

"A... Aqua... AQUARIUS!" I screamed, holding her key out. "O-open... please." I knew it wouldn't work. I had done this, it was her choice... but I had done this.

~After E.N.D.~

Lucy POV

It's been 2 days... It seems so much longer... I need something to keep me occupied. I tried not to sleep, my subconscious was a movie reel of what happened with E.N.D., always stopping at the scene where Aquarius' key broke in my hand. I looked at my hand and sighed, the scratch on my palm was healing. But I didn't feel better. I didn't look better even though the dragons had saved us, we were all worse for wear.

I looked in my mirror and put some make up on my under eyes to hide the bags. I got dressed in my usual top and some shorts and grabbed my keys and whip. I reached for Aquarius' key and flinched a little but picked it up. I put it in my pocket instead and walked out the door. I headed to the guild ruins and saw Wendy was there with Charlie, Master and Warren. Warren looked a little shocked at master but nodded and ran off. Master waved and walked further into the guild rubble. Wendy was talking with Charle and saw me.

"Lucy! It's good to see you!"

I smiled my "Lucy" smile and laughed, "Yeah my house was a wreck. How're you Wendy?"

"I'm fine! Charle and I stayed with Mira and her siblings." She smiled

"The 'manly' one is almost as boisterous as the Flame boy." Charle muttered

"Charle! He's not feeling well, you know that!" Wendy scolded, she looked at me and her smile fell, "He's feeling a little guilty for what happened to the guild."

"It's not his fault, he was controlled." I said, I looked at our guild and empathized with him. I felt the same way when my Papa had broken the guild with Phantom Lord. I saw Wendy nod while brushing her short hair back. "Do you miss your long hair?"

Wendy seemed surprised at the change of subject but she nodded a little sheepishly. "I liked it when Grandeeny and I floated around; she said my hair was pretty... I miss her."

I nodded, Grandeeny was basically Wendy's mom and she had lost her, I pulled out Cancer's key, "I understand. Open, Gate of the Crab Palace, Cancer!"

I heard the tell-tale ding dong of the celestial door and he came out snapping his scissors and bowed a bit. I sighed in relief, happy that I was able to open the door and hear his voice. "What's up Ebi?" He asked, acting normally.

"Hi Cancer, could you help Wendy's hair be long again? Like with Flare?" I ask

"No problem Ebi." He snapped his scissors and combed the growth shampoo through Wendy's blue locks, then cut a little to make it the way it was. "All done Ebi."

"Wow, it's all grown again! Thank you Cancer!" He nodded as Wendy turned to me

"As I thought, you look better like this Wendy!" I smiled, happy to finally see a smile. The last one I'd truly seen was a teary and sad one.

"-ucy...Lucy?" Wendy asked as I snapped back to reality

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Will you let yours grow out some too Lucy?"

I fake thinking about it. "Huh, I don't know." I knew I wouldn't, I would look like Mama; and I didn't deserve that. I saw Cancer frown a bit and I looked at him. "Sorry I don't think so." I looked down and my hand unconsciously brushed the key in my pocket.

"Call me whenever... Lucy." Cancer said before leaving in a flash of gold sparkles I felt myself want to cry again. Cancer last called me Lucy when I lost Mama.

"Lucy are you okay? You uhm, smell tired and sad?" I looked at our healer looking worried

"You're a young lady, take care of yourself." Charle added

"Yeah, I've just been. Tired? I guess, it's been pretty hectic lately."

"I suppose, but you look so much more worn out." Wendy fretted, with Charle nodding.

"I haven't been sleeping well. I think I'll ask Polyusica for some medicine. Her potions have helped before." I said, she really did help so I suppose that was a good idea.

"Okay, be careful Lucy. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'm fine!" I smiled again, "I'm only a little sleepy!" I waved and started to walk away, refusing to walk on the ledge or call out Plue. I just wanted something to distract me. I looked out and saw the water sparkling brightly, and then a cloud covered the sun making it dark... I sighed. I went to the bridge and sat on the rail for a bit. I hadn't lied, but I felt guilty hiding it from Wendy. I hadn't truly slept since before E.N.D. only an hour or two before the nightmare-memory made me cry all night. I looked down and saw my reflection and scoffed. I swung my legs back and forth. I heard laughter, I looked to my left where the park was and saw the fountain I made Aquarius pretend to be a sculpture, children were running around laughing while the mermaid they'd built in the fountain started to pour water out of her hands. I felt my throat constrict and started to wheeze. Before I knew it my grip loosened and I started to lean forward, about to land in the river.

"LUCY!" I felt the pull of a celestial door open and a hand had pulled me back I landed on someone and turned, I met the eyes of Loke, looking frantic and scared.

"Lo-ke..." I stuttered, I don't know why I thought it was her. His voice was gruff and male. Hers was sharp but beautiful, even if it was cold.

"What were you thinking?! Were you trying to kill yourself?!" He cried, not caring about the people staring at us.

"N-no, I was s-sitting and thinking and then I-" He started to tear up

"The river here is deep, you could've drowned!" Loke shouted before hugging me, "Be careful! Please, we all need you Princess. I need you..." I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I felt tears come to my eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I whispered knowing he was right about one thing. I knew the feeling I was going through...

I was drowning.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV

I let myself be held by Loke while he carried me through the woods. We were near her house when he stopped, he walk a little ways before he sat on a log with me still in his arms. He looked at me sadly, "Were you trying to kill yourself?" his voice rasped

"No."

"Because I felt your despair and guil-"

"On my word as a celestial mage I didn't try to kill myself." I look at him before sighing, "No matter how much I deserved it."

"You could commit a thousand wrongs, and still never deserve that Lucy." Loke whispered

"What I did was worse than a thousand wrongs. Worse than the number of stars in the sky... I've... broken Aquarius' freedom." I shuddered as I somehow still had tears to shed. I looked up at him and saw his blurry form, "Loke... I basically locked her away. I _**HAVE **_locked her away." I felt my body shake as I realized that I had banished a star to no longer see the world.

"She chose to." Loke murmured, wiping my face with his suit sleeve.

"Because I gave her no choice." I grit out

"She had a choice, and she let you use her to save everyone else."

"Because I couldn't do it myself."

"No one else could have done what you did." He pressed

"BECAUSE THEY WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO! ANYONE... ANYONE ELSE PROBABLY COULD'VE BEATEN THOSE BASTARDS! I- I WAS USELESS! AGAIN! NATSU COULD'VE BURNED THEM DOWN, GAJEEL COULDVE STRUCK THEM BACK, WENDY COULD'VE BLOWN THEM AWAY! I FAILED."

"Lucy, please let me-"

"NO! DON'T TRY AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! I DIDN'T PROTECT MY FRIEND! MY FIRST FRIEND, LOKE. I DON'T DESERVE THE STARS FORGIVNESS!"

"But-"

"STOP! CLOSE! GATE OF THE LION!" I screamed, I felt the feeling of a door slamming shut, I fell to the ground as I struggled to keep it closed. He stopped banging after a minute,I put a bar on Virgo's as well to be sure. I looked at my hands and saw I'd dug my nails into the skin and was bleeding again. I'd also reopened my cut from the key...

"What are you doing causing a ruckus near another's home human girl?" A deep and annoyed voice said I turned and saw the pink haired healer. Her arm held a basket filled with small plants.

"Polyusica, I'm sorry." I smiled at her knowing my face was probably a mess, "It- it's nothing, never mind I'll go." I stood up and wiped the blood on my black shorts pretending to dust them off.

"No one walks through these woods after crossing the entire city for nothing girl." She snipped

"It's not that important." I shrug

"I highly doubt that. I need someone to give something to Macarov anyways, so come along."

"But I-"

"This is another reason I detest humans, so fickle and whiny. Come along now so I don't have to go to your stinking city later." She turned away and I knew if I didn't follow I'd have some explaining to do to Wendy. She'd ask about me to Polyusica when she next came for training. I followed her silently as we walked the path to her home.

I stepped inside and she pointed to a chair, "Wait there while I get something's out. What were you coming for? You don't look like you're dying."

_If you only knew_

"I... haven't been sleeping well." I said with a half-truth

"Why's that?"

"The fight with E.N.D. has, messed me up a little."

"More than a little." She bluntly observed. "Stay put girl. I'm in need of a few more herbs before Macarov's medicine is done... actually, you stink; join the boy in the other room."

Boy?

I nodded before walking out of her potions room, I passed through a small bathroom and a staircase to the only other room, I opened the door and saw it was a continued library. I saw the books were all of plants, herbs, potions, and medicine. There were plants hanging in the sun's light, while some of them were beautiful, others looked quite scary. I saw one plant swallow a fly as it drew near and couldn't help but shudder.

I heard a soft chuckle and then saw the "boy" she mentioned. I expected it might've been him since I'd heard what he'd done, but I was surprised to see him awake. His stormy blue eyes looked at me before he nodded at me and gestured for me to sit on the bed next to his.

"Hey blondie."

Acting like I was fine, I smiled at him, "Hi Laxus."


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone who favorited/followed this story and myself. There are too many of you to name but you know who you are, and how awesome you are too!

Thanks so much for the reviews:

LittlePrincessNana (My wonderful wife!)

Eien ni Touko

nikoneko123

On to the story!

Lucy POV

I sat on the bed and saw Laxus had his sound pod turned off and around his shoulders, I noticed he was looking me over and I felt nervous at his silent examination.

The silence was too much now. "Uh, Laxus?"

"Hmm?" he grunted

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face

"I smell blood on you, but I don't see a wound?" He looked into my eyes, "So what's wrong?"

_Everything. _I felt my face pull as I thought that and then I smiled at him, "I'm not sleeping well, so I'm here for some medicine. I'm also waiting on Master's meds."

"Still doesn't explain the blood." He deadpanned

"I was so sleepy I tripped." I waved my hand so he couldn't see it and smiled, "I've got a cut on my hand."

"Blondie, I have dragon eyes... that isn't a scrape from a fall. C'mere." He waved his hand toward me to sit on his bed.

I knew the me from before would've been scared to say no, but I just shook my head and fake laughed, "No need to be so nice to me Laxus, its fine."

"I know the cuts are fine, but you're not." He said quietly

"I'll be fine after-"

"I heard you and the lion talking." He looked me in the eyes and I saw the spark go through them.

"...How much?" I shakily sigh

"I didn't hear too clearly until you yelled, then I took off my headphones."

_He didn't hear it all, so he doesn't know. So he won't understand why I don't want help._

"I failed at something I was sworn to do Laxus... don't try and make me feel better." I said lowly glaring at him so he understood there was no use talking to me.

"I'm not gonna try and wave so feel-good magic crap on you Blondie, I'm trying to show you something. So get your stubborn peachy ass over here."

"Peachy?" I gape, "What the hell-"

"Listen, you're hot and you flaunt it. Deal. Now, get. Over. Here." He smirked as I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Pigheaded perverted lizard." I grumbled

"Heard that."

"Good, reflect on it." I snapped feeling victory as his brow quirked up, it was short-lived though since he grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit by him. I tried pulling away my hands but his grip was like iron. Gajeel'd be impressed.

"Lemme see." He murmured

"You could just make me." I grumbled, making sure my hands were closed into fists.

"Yes, I could; _let_ me see." Laxus said softly, I still didn't want to but he lightened his grip; holding my wrists loosely. _"Lucy, please."_

I looked at him and I don't know why I did what he asked, was it the "please"? Or him using my name for once? I don't know why, but I turned my wrists and opened my hands so he'd see my palms. He didn't gasp, he didn't call me a baby nor treat me like one, he didn't rush off to get a bandage... He just looked at them and nodded; he put my hands down and showed me his hands, palms up so I could see. I felt my eyes widen a little as I saw on each palm he had 4 faded and tiny crescent shaped scars. I felt my hands move to touch his palms and trace over the scars, they were old but when I looked closely I saw that they were layered a little bit.

"Why-"

"You're not the only one who has regrets..." He whispered, "You know I've made mistakes..."

"Everyone has Laxus." I reply

He shrugged, "Not many have done as much harm as I've done."

"And nobody has redeemed themselves as much as you." I said

"I've barely done a thing." He grunted

"So saving us from Hades on Tenrou, avenging us from Raven Tail, and using your power to stop an entire city from dying of poison are 'barely'? Geez, none of us should ever be forgiven if we have to measure up to that." I chuckle.

"What so even you forgive me?"

"Why would I need to forgive you?" I asked

His mouth dropped before he scoffed, "Seriously Blondie? The make you my woman thing, and the Fantasia incident? Ringing any bells?"

"Oh that? I understand, and I forgave you forever ago." I smiled for real as his mouth seemed to drop more.

"Why?"

"Well, it was my fault in the Phantom Lord incident; and Fantasia was forgiven by everyone long ago, me included."

"So, you forgave me? Just like that?"

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged, "Everyone has bad points and bad moments."

"I don't think people would call those 'bad moments' Blondie" He chuckled

"Alright, one you're blonde too, shut it. Two, people also have shit parents. You and I can agree on that."

"Blondie suits you."

"Really?" I huff, "all that kind talk and you focus on your stupid nickname for me?!"

He nodded before I saw his smirk grow, "Should I just borrow Cosplayer from Bixlow then?"

"Hell no, I'm gonna break him of that habit hopefully..." I growl

Laxus laughed this time, "He'll just start calling you Queen."

"I can't win can I?" I sigh

"Probably not, he's creative."

I groan and lay back on the bed so I'm leaning against the wall, bending my legs so they're over but not touching Laxus'. "Yeah, you'd think the wordy one would be Freed..."

"But he's more..." Laxus trailed off

"Proper? Gentlemanly? Well-mannered?" I list off

"I was gonna say 'stuffy' but sure." He grinned, "Bixlow'd probably look through the encyclopedias for new nicknames. So just be happy with Blondie and Cosplayer."

"Whatever, you overgrown circuit breaker." I smirk; I knew my jab was way better.

"Circuit breaker? Damn Blondie, you're mouthier than I thought."

"I'm not just a pretty face." I shrug closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth that seemed to radiate off Laxus even without contact.

"But you are a pretty face."

I snort but don't bother opening my eyes, "Smooth move sparkles, but cheesy." I hear him splutter and crack open an eye, his face is red and he's choking. I move forward quickly and pat his back. He calms down a bit so I lean over him and grab his water glass. I hear a groan and sit back up handing him the glass.

He nods a thanks before drinking the whole thing and punching his chest once, "I refuse to be even associated with the word 'sparkles' got that Blondie?"

"You're just upset because I'm able to dish out way better insults than you can serve." I gloat

"At least I'm not the one serving myself to the other." He purrs, his mouth lilting up slightly.

"Huh?"

His grin just grows into a full-on smile as his hands place themselves on my hips and his brow quirks before he glances down. I follow his eyes and feel my face turn bright red. While he was choking I apparently straddled Laxus and I hadn't moved...

"So, you trying to take me up on that "be my woman' thing? Because I don't think the medicine hag would like us getting down in her care-room. Though, I guess that's the fun part."

I jump out of his hands, ignoring how cold my hips felt while I moved next to him. "Next time, I'll let you choke." I huff

"Nah, you're too nice... plus it wouldn't be too bad to have to give one of the strongest Fairy Tail wizards CPR would it?"

"I'm sure I could convince someone else. Knowing Elfman he'd think saving a life was 'manly' and be the first to put his lips on you-" Laxus covered my mouth with his hand and growled

"For my sanity and your safety you better not finish that sentence Blondie."

I quirked my brow before I reached up to move his hand, but he was bigger than me and stronger, so his paw of a hand stayed around my mouth. "Mffss!"

"What was that mouthy? Couldn't hear you, was that a 'I'm sorry and I won't say anything else?"

I rolled my eyes and felt his hand grip me a little tighter. I darted my tongue out and licked his palm. He let me go but not before a small spark shot out and zapped my tongue. "Ow!" I yelped

"Did you just freaking _lick_ me?" He gaped

"Better question is, did you just shock me?"

"I was surprised!"

"Please, if that's true, I can't wait to tell everyone I got the drop on the mighty Laxus Dreyar."

"By licking me, you really wanna say that part Blondie? Maybe 'Queen' is better. You beat me with your tongue, congrats." He clapped sarcastically and I fumed knowing he'd say that bit just to get one up on me. I still wouldn't let him win this; I felt my pride was on the line here!

"Awww is little Laxus not experienced enough to handle a little lick? I'm sorry baby..." I pinched his cheek as his face was pink and shocked, he growled and I giggled before I stopped.

_I just giggled_

_I've been having fun..._

_With _Laxus _of all people._

"Why'd you get so tense all the sudden Blondie?" He whispered, our teasing banter forgotten

"I was just... it's nothing." I sigh

"Bullshit." He deadpanned I opened my mouth but he clamped it closed again. "Lick all you want, but you're gonna hear this alright?" I frowned a bit but nodded. He let go of my face but he used his hand to raise my chin so I'd look him in the eyes. "Listen, I'm definitely NOT a feelings kind of guy, and I have a long way to go to really be anything like Gramps with problem solving, but I promise to hear you out when you want to talk, okay?"

"...Why?" I ask

He looks at me and I see his brow crinkle a bit as he finds a way to word it, "I guess if there's one thing I've realized in my exile and all this trouble is, nakama... We're a crazy family or brawlers and drunks, but at the end of the day we're all here for one another. I'm not perfect, farthest damn thing from it really, but I promise I'll listen, no complaints, no judgments, and no promise I can fix your problem. But I will let you vent and try, _try as hard as I can_, to help you." Laxus finished

"What if I don't want help?" I murmur

"Then I'll let you vent it out and say 'good luck'."

I smiled softly as that sounded kind of nice. "I- I think I'd like that."

"Good." He held out his palm straight up and I touched my palm to his, even though his hand was larger, and his scars were closed while mine were still scabs I felt as though we'd made a contract. He then moved his hand to hold my wrist and gently pulled me down to lie next to him. "So do you wanna talk about whatever you and the lion were yelling about?"

"Not yet... I think I wanna sleep actually." I yawned and felt my eyes flutter closed

"M'kay Blondie."

"Yer blonde too... sparkles." I mutter sleepily I didn't hear his response and I drifted off.

Laxus POV

"Yer blonde too... sparkles." she slurred before falling deeper asleep

"Sleep tight, wise-ass." I smirk before I move the covers over her more and lie back. I wasn't sleeping anytime soon after being in bed this past week. So instead I put my sound pod's volume a little up and let the music play out while I kept my ears uncovered in case she woke up. I felt more relaxed with her lying next to me.

We weren't touching but I think her and I are connected.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Blessed Unrest and Eien ni Touko for reviewing my story! I LOOOOOVE reviews!

And of course a big hug and thanks to the new people who followed and favorited the story! I had some time before class so I whipped this into shape! I can only post Mondays and Wednesdays really, so expect multiple updates on those days hopefully!

Laxus POV

I kept my eyes closed as I ran through my head what just happened, in an hour I think Lucy and I became friends...

_Friends_

_That's unexpected._

We talked, mostly bickered like Ever and Bix. Or Gray and Natsu… I guess it was funny to talk to someone who didn't care about anything I'd done wrong. She just let it roll off her back. I can't tell if she's crazy or just crazy kind. She's definitely on of those "beautiful on the inside as well" people.

I huffed and glanced down at our guild's resident star, she looked about the same. Body like sin, face like an angel. Her hair was fanned out over her face and I couldn't resist the urge to brush a strand that was in my view's way off her face. Her skin was soft, but she looked a little pale. Under her eyes were dark rings that couldn't hide from a dragon's eyes even with makeup. I lightly touched her hand again and turned it over, both the left and right had matching crescent shapes like my hands, but her right hand had an older wound on it, a scratch that seemed a little deep and reopened. I put her hand back down realizing this was creepy. Touching a girl while she slept? Definitely creepy.

If she was so forgiving why was she so angry with the lion outside? She was yelling with so such grief, and when she tensed up earlier she suddenly smelled like guilt. I frowned when I realized she smelled of tears when she entered. What the hell could have happened? I heard the dragons had to leave for good, but that wouldn't cause Blondie to be so upset.

No, she was more that upset, she was in anguish. I touched her shoulder and she moved closer to me, her body shivered slightly so I grabbed my jacket from the chair beside my bed and draped it over us. She sighed and I felt my frown leave a bit. _Guess I'm doing okay at the comforting thing._ I exhale as I remember earlier. I could barely save my team, I need to get stronger so I can protect them all I glance at Blondie and nod to myself. I'm gonna have to train more so that next time no one will get so much as a scratch. Raijinshuu or anyone new to my nakama, and I think Blondie's on her way being special to my group. She's special to everyone in Fairy Tail, her heart for sure.

"Did the younger brat fall asleep?" Polyusica snipped, even for me she's light on her feet. Hard to know when she's near.

"Yeah." I nod

"Hmmph, and she needed sleep medicine."She huffed

"I'd still give it to her, seems she hasn't slept well at all."

"…I suppose it'd be best. Stop her from coming at another time. Stinking humans in my home." She muttered before placing down a few bottles, I twitched at the "stinking" part, Blondie actually smelled pretty good. Lemons and strawberries from her soap I guess, plus her normal scent. It was hard to place since I usually ignored most scents, Ever with her perfume, Bixlow with his wood stain and paint, and Freed with his ink. My group was pretty strong in the scent department… Not that I'd tell them.

"Get up brat, I need to check you out, I have the lacrima set up." Polyusica bossed, I followed her to her examination room and she began to use the lacrima to see my body. I took off my shirt as she listened to my heart and then she drew some blood to see if anymore poison was inside me. The rest of the Raijinshuu weren't as exposed so they left already. I felt aches everywhere but not pangs of pain or burning in my lungs anymore. She lifted her hand to let it glow over my chest as she searched my lungs and made me cough. "Looks like you're out of the red, reckless child. You need to stay until your blood test has cleared. Should only be a few hours." She muttered swishing y blood into a beaker and placing it on a stand. "Does me well, finally get all of you out of her-"

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO! NONONONONO!_" A scream sounded though the house that made me and Polyusica freeze, she paled while I immediately turned to lightning.

"LUCY!" I gasped as I saw she face screaming on the bed, crying and chanting; "I'm sorry" while holding something in her hands. I moved closer and saw her eyes were closed. I picked her up and sat down. I rocked her back and forth as I softly shook her, "Lucy, Lucy you gotta wake up. It's fine, you're safe."

"L-la-Laxus…" She stuttered

"Yeah, me. It's all okay I promise." I whispered

"No it's not…"

"Why not? See you're safe?"

"I failed…" She whimpered before passing out in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

So, a big thank you as always to my new and old fans and followers, I loooooooooove you!

Special thanks to my LaxLu wife LittlePrincessNana for continued sexy-ness, I mean dayum!

Also special thanks to the following commenters!

Blessed Unrest

Eien ni Touko (I tried to reply to you but your pm is turned off :( )

GhostOfOnyx

cerberus angel

Raiza-chan

I love comments and you all made my day!

Now then, onto the story!

Laxus POV

I held Lucy in my arms, I didn't rock anymore, I didn't even realize I had stopped breathing when she had whimpered that hurt line before she fell limp in my arms. I didn't even notice Polyusica dash over to us until she made me let go of the blonde until she hit me. I snarled and then loosened my arms around her, refusing to let her go fully.

"Move brat! I need to look over the girl." She growled before letting her hands glow and run over Lucy's body. She noticed the cuts on her hands but ignored them as she went to her lungs and then her head, the healer's face scrunched up as she let her hands glow brighter before gasping and stepped back. "She's fine, physically at least." She clicked her tongue before answering my look, "She seems to be exhausted greatly in her mind and heart. Basically, the girl's having nightmares from a trauma or something."

"But what could have caused her to flip out so much?" I ask

"I don't know! Dumb brat, do I look like a mind reader?" She huffed before leaving the room muttering that she'd have to brew something stronger. "The girl's knocked out, let her rest as much as she can, but if she starts to get worse wake her."

"What do you mean 'worse'?"

"You'd smell her fear and sense her dread... if that scream was anything to go by." Polyusica said before turning, her eyes softened to pity for a second before she steeled her face and left.

I looked down at the girl in my arms and sighed, I wasn't exactly a good caretaker. I turned and put my legs on the bed, resting against the headboard. I pull the blanket up around us and realized I basically was holding her in my lap. I clicked my tongue. _Do I move her off me? _I started to feel like I was being a creep again, keeping an unconscious girl on my lap. I move my arms under her legs and back and try to lift her softly off me, but then my eyes caught the light shining in her hand. I moved my hand off her leg to hold her wrist and get a closer look.

_A Golden key? _I looked a little closer and saw that it had a double w-like design on it, _waves_ I think... _Aquarius' key right?_ I ponder. I wonder why she'd have that out in her night terror but then I saw the end, I felt my eyes widen as I saw her key was basically just the top part, the rest broken off

_And the tip stained with dried blood..._

"What the hell happened to you Blondie?" I felt myself whisper before I could stop it. I put her hand down and rubbed my eyes. I felt worn out as I thought over what just happened and what I think I've seen...

Blondie said she "failed"

The lion kept trying to tell her it wasn't her fault

She's guilty, and doesn't want the "star's forgiveness"

Her palm is stabbed deeply and her nails dug in too…

Her key is broken...

The tip was stained with her blood

"…Shit..." I murmured, I saw the Blonde and realized she had been forced to make an ultimate sacrifice for us at Tartarous... The slayer's lost their dragons, and Blondie…

"You lost a spirit... You lost _your_ spirit..."

.

.

.

I couldn't move and I didn't want Lucy to wake, so I just looked down at her. She had lost a spirit, and by the sounds of her voce and the yelling at the lion, she had been forced to do it, but felt guilty as hell. I shook my head and realized this was way beyond my (already shit) people skills. How do you confront someone who had to make that call? How do you come back from that? I realized how she was trying to act normally. "How do you smile when you're so hurt?" I felt a tingle in the air and in a small group of golden lights the lion appeared

"And she calls me 'sparkles'?" I mutter

"Laxus" Loke nods curtly

"Playboy... what the hell happened? What's wrong with Blondie?" I growl

He strode over to the bed and held her hand holding the key, he stroked her hand and sighed, "...she saved all of us, all of us from Fairy Tail, the Sabertooth Dragons and anyone else at Tartarous."

"What? How?"

"She's the one who should tell the story, but basically she did what no one's ever had to do, to stop everyone from dying... When she wakes up she might try and block me and everyone else again for a while... Please protect her."

"I... can't. I'm not-"

"Yeah, I know you're not the best at this, but she _laughed_ while with you. Just... be yourself I guess? She's less hurt around that." He pleaded, "Just be whatever she needs."

"I'm not really a good person." I grunt

"Yes you are, she thinks so. So you are. Our princess is never wrong." He smiled before he kissed the top of her hand and faded away with more glittery lights fading.

"Tch, they're sparkly." I mutter again before I settle under the blanket with Lucy, I couldn't bring myself to move her after talking with the lion... and I would never admit this, but I didn't mind her curled up on top of me. I pulled her boots off before I slid down to lie on my back and wrap my arms around her hips while she used me as a giant pillow. I groan as she shifted, I wasn't blind, she was hot and when she reached over me to get me water I probably would've gotten a nosebleed had I not been choking. But she and I weren't going to do anything, she's nakama.

_And much too good for me..._

I hated my inner voice but it had a point there too... I wish I could've been a better, smarter person back then. I actually regretted not helping her out with Phantom and then Fantasia almost as much as I did when I knew I made gramps cry. Guess it's because she's everything I should've been. I smirk as I realize what it is about her that I wanted to be most of all,

A light in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy POV

I was warm... I remember my dream was the same as before, the talk with Aquarius, then the key broke... then I was drowning in blackness. But now instead of cold stinging waters I felt warm, wrapped inside a warm wall of safety and protection. Then I saw a spark of golden light? Was it a key opening?! I ran towards it and saw it flicker here and there, leaving a trail of gold behind it as it sparked. Then it stopped and pulsed around me, a ring of sparking light formed around me and wrapped over my body. It warmed me more and I realized it smelt like rain and something comforting. I buried myself further into it enjoying the sensation it gave me.

_Safety_

_Warmth_

_Home..._

I woke up, my eyes blurry but my mind instantly raced as I realized my dream hadn't been a nightmare. I sighed in no small amount of relief before noticing I couldn't move. I felt warm, not hot because of Natsu in my bed, nor cold from Erza stealing the sheets from me. I looked at my hand against my chest and saw Aquarius' key head, and then chest...

Laxus' chest...

I was on Laxus' chest. I felt my face flame red from my neck to my ears; I couldn't help it as I looked at his Fairy Tail crest and tattoo, spiraling from his heart and over his shoulder to his back. I had to admit the tribal swirls were pretty badass and kinda enchanting to look at... like black waves. I wonder if it hurt? Maybe I'd get a permanent tattoo of Aquarius's sign.

I snapped out of it as I felt Laxus stir a little under me, making my cheeks bloom red again as I panicked. I tried to move but all I could move was my legs just the tiniest bit as his legs were intertwined with mine. I tried to ignore the intimacy of this position and keep working on getting to freedom. I got one leg free and moved it over his hip onto the bed and slowly pushed upward to unbend one of my arms from between us, I pocketed the key head before planting my hand on the mattress by his waist. I held myself up with that one arm as I tried to lightly pull his arms off my back. I got one off and the other slid down, lightly brushing my butt before landing on my leg right behind my knee. I "eeped" as his hand left a slightly tingly sensation but figured it was because he accidently touched my butt. I sat up and felt myself smile a little. _Freedom!_ I looked to make sure I hadn't woken Laxus but saw his stormy blue grey eyes staring at me, brow cocked and mouth smirking.

"...uh, morning?" I say

"More like late afternoon, you really like being on top huh? Not that I mnd." He chuckled as I knew he was teasing that I was once again, straddling him.

"I was trying to escape Sparkles." I shrug, "Not my fault you're a cuddle bug."

"I do not cuddle."

"Please I've had teddy bears that gave me more personal space." I grin

"Says the girl who was nuzzling me, what're you a cat?" he shot back, I felt my face go a little pink but ignored it

"Meow." I joke

"Ooh, cute, think I could make you purr?"

I chuckle before shaking my head, "Nah, but I could hiss?" I offer

"Someone wants to go to the vet." He teased before shocking me a little

I yelp and glare, "Why? Do you need to be neutered?" I see him shudder at the thought

"You're so catty." he replied

I felt my mouth drop open before I laughed, "Tha- hahahah! Tha-hahahat, w-was the worst pun, gahahaha, ever!" I gasp, Laxus, _Laxus-freaking-Dreyer just made a cat-pun! No one would ever believe me!_

"Purr-lease, that was great." He joked while I clutched my stomach as a new guffaw came out, while he zapped me again lightly, making me laugh harder since it tickled.

"GAHAHAHAHA, oh gods, no more!" I wheeze

"No way this's too easy." He laughs while I gasp

"Please, I won't tell!" I plead

"Purr-omise?" He says giving me puppy-ish eyes that surprising work, not that I could really tell I was laughing again. I fell backward as he sent one last shock through me and I slipped. He sat up and caught me, pulling me to his chest while I tried getting my heart rate back to normal. My giggles faded away and I felt the blush from laughing so much fade, but some warmth was still there as I was pressed to his chest. His breathing and heartbeat steady and I sighed realizing I felt safe here. I didn't want to get up but I had to, I sat up but he held my wrist lightly even as I sat up.

"Laxus?" I ask, his eyes were staring through me as his smile was small but genuine. He sat up with me still in his lap and leaned against the wooden headboard.

"You have a nice smile Lucy." He said while sliding me off his lap so I sat next to him. His hand still held my wrist, sliding his hand to intertwine our fingers; he lifted up my cut hand and looked at the wound from the key's edge.

"Thank you..." I said hesitantly as I wondered where the compliment had come from.

"Don't let it fade away." He whispered before kissing the top of my hand and standing up. He walked out of the room with a "one sec" gesture while I sat there alone. My hand still warm from what he'd done. I brought the hand to my face and felt how hot my cheeks were before moving my hand to brush my bangs out of my eyes. I sighed and tried to stop remembering how the breath felt flowing over my skin or how his lips were gentler than I'd think they'd be... I wondered why he did it most of all. I huffed at looked at my palm. Before making a fist tightly, _I... don't want to feel like this._ I grit my teeth and opened my eyes as I heard Laxus. He came back in the room with his shirt in hand and a soft smile.

I don't _**want**_ to feel like this...

But I don't think I have a choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy POV

"Okay Blondie, do you wanna talk first or should I?" He asked, buttoning up his shirt.

"What do you mean Laxus?" I asked rubbing my thumb over the scab on my palm, the sting keeping me calm as I avoided his eyes

"You don't have to talk, but I'm not gonna leave you alone until I know why you had a thunder palace level freak out in your sleep."

"What just now?" I frowned, my dream wasn't… completely awful before. In fact it actually felt nice. I couldn't remember anything but the usual replay of my fight with Jackal but I remember it felt… warm at the end.

"No, before I had to leave and after thirty minutes or so you were screaming bloody murder and 'I'm sorry', even without Dragon slayer hearing I'm sure half of Magnolia heard that." He crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back down next to me. I flinched as he dipped the bed a little and my body leant towards him.

"I can't tell you." I whispered

"Why?" He asked

"I…I just-"

"Is it me?" He cut in

"Wha-" _what, why would he think it's about him?_

"Is it because I'm asking? Do you want to talk to someone else about this?" He sighed, "I'd understand, I'm not great to talk to, and I'm damn bad at the whole 'feelings' thing, so I can get Mira or someone to talk to you."

My mouth gaped as I tried to figure out what to say, I've never been so tongue-dumb before. "Laxus, it's not you!" I blurted

"You sure? I don't mind, it seems like its heavy shit…" He moved forward and started to stand but I grabbed his shoulder before he got up and looked down so he wouldn't see my eyes

"It's not you, and I don't need someone to talk to…" I rasped

"Then what do you need?" He offered

"Someone to listen…" I sigh shakily, "Actually you're probably the best."

"Well I am the strongest." He said, I could hear his smirk as he tried to lighten the mood

"Not like that you ego-balloon… I meant to hear this…" I look up and smile softly, "Promise not to judge?"

"I'm not exactly the holder of moral's highest horse here…" Laxus joked, "I won't condemn you Lucy."

"I was the only one left in the fight… everyone else had been trapped…" I started, I then told him about the three mages that came after the guards. How I had opened three gates and had let my spirits get hurt, but Aquarius had stayed long enough to defend me and told me of the substitution summoning. Laxus stayed quiet the whole time as I told him the Celestial Spirit King had come and given me her power temporarily to fight while he fought the King of Hades and how he used his blade to free everyone else.

"Then Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Juvia appeared and each one separated to fight." I finished, I had held Aquarius' key head the entire time as I retold the story.

"So your nightmare, it was of the battle?"

"Yes… but it always with me in cold black water drowning as I watch what happens, unable to do anything else." I shudder

"I see." Laxus replied

"It's my fault…"

"No it's not."

"I wasn't strong enough Laxus!"

"And you think Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy or anyone else could have done something better? That's bullshit." He deadpanned

"What?" I started looking at him, his arms were crossed as he sat next to me and he leant back to lean on the wall while looking at me.

"I said its bullshit if you think you screwed up." He repeated

"Laxus, I don't think you understand I broke her only link here… I took away her freedom and couldn't protect her."

She let you protect all of us Lucy. As far as I'm concerned she let you do it." Laxus deadpanned

"_DAMMIT_! Why don't you get it, I have _banished _her to the other side or the sky!"

"Will she die?" He asked

"N-no, she's in her world but-"

"Will she regret her choice to save everyone?"

"I don't kno-"

"Do you?" Laxus cut in, I shook my head, I'd never regret helping my family. "Would you sacrifice yourself for everyone you care about?"

"Yes"

"Would you happily sacrifice yourself if it meant everyone would live on?"

"Of course!" I yelled, _where was he going with this?_

"Would you feel proud knowing you saved everyone?"

"Absolutely!" I screamed "I'd die proudly knowing everyone else had a chance to live!"

_**"Then why are you stepping on Aquarius' pride?!"** _Laxus growled

"Wha-what?" I asked

"If that's how you feel, that you would _die_ to save everyone; why do you think Aquarius wouldn't be willing to watch you from the stars and see you live on?!" Laxus continued, "She is still alive Lucy, _alive and cheering you on! _Don't tarnish her sacrifice by killing yourself when she allowed you to live on!"

"But I…" I started and stopped. Was I shaming her act of bravery? Aquarius was mean, but secretly kind; she was always teasing me but she did have a way of making me come back even when I was upset…

"She wanted to make sure you lived, that your friends lived, and probably to make sure her fellow spirits stayed in your hands. Lucy, you did nothing wrong, all you did was save us all." Laxus looked me dead in the eyes and wiped away the tears I hadn't even noticed streaming down my face.

"There must've been another wa-" He stopped me by pulling me into a hug

"There wasn't" He whispered

"How could you know?"

"Because she'd know. She is immortal after all…"

I stayed in his arms and felt so much of the pain I felt melt away. There was still an ache in my heart, and I know it'd never leave but I wouldn't be crushed by it anymore. I sighed into the warmth around me. "I need to get stronger… I'll never let this happen again."

"That's something I can understand…" He replied

"Laxus." I closed my eyes and leaned back not looking at him

"Yeah?" He whispered

I leant in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." I smiled softly at him and saw his own smile come out.


	8. Chapter 8

i WANT TO THANK MY LOVELY NEW FOLLOWERS AND STORY FAVORITE-RS! THANK YOU!

To my reviewers:

Blessed Unrest

Little Princess Nana

Raiza-chan

Radishbumps

Thank you, especially Nana-koi, loooooooove you dear wife!

I hope y'all forgive the late arrival, snow happened here and campus was closed. So no computer/internet for me... bleh. -_-

Laxus POV

"I should thank you." I smirk

"Why's that?" She asks, her brow creases and I can't help but put my palm on her forehead, I ruffle her hair to stop looking into her eyes and chuckle

"Thought it'd be harder for you to talk to me." Her hands grabs mine, and stops, well; _tries_ to stop me from mussing her hair.

"Oi, stop it fuse box!" She huffs

"Fuse box? You're creative, I'll give you that." I grin as I pull my hand away.

_And I instantly regret it._

_Blondie had sex hair, and was __**pouting.**_

"Geez, did you have to mess up my hair?" She kept pouting before undoing her side tail and letting it all fall down. I suppress a groan as I stare at it. The side tail gave her an innocent look, but now...

Mussed hair, pouty face, short black shorts and a low cut top? Dammit she even had thigh high socks on and her long legs were tucked under her as she threw her head back, baring that long neck and collarbone while she tried to comb her hair with her fingers.

I sighed as she sat up straight. She lifted her arms to tie her hair back and her chest moved forward. I stopped another groan before I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Leave it." I huff

"Huh?"

"Leave your hair down Blondie, looks better that way." _and it's safer for me too..._ I thought

"Oh... thanks."

I grunt and we fall silent before I glance at her again. She's staring at me but her eyes were unfocused. "You alright there Blondie?"

She sighs before crossing her arms under her chest, "You're blonde too, remember? And I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything? I guess." She shrugs and leans back

"Wanna elaborate?" I ask

"I want to get stronger." She states, "But everyone's so beaten up, or hurt, or just needs to be alone." She shudders a bit before huffing, "and Zeref's still out there! Which means I don't know when we'll next be hit, but I refuse to let anyone else fall!" She growls "So I'm... lost." Her body deflated and she laid on her back. "I hate this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"It's like I'm on a cliff edge. I know I need to get stronger and there's a ladder in front of me to get somewhere else, but I'd have to jump... and below the edge is clouds, so I can't see how far I'd fall."

"So basically you're anxious?" I ask

"Not as poetic as I was, but yes." She smirked

"You're the writer, not me." I shrug

"You knew about that?"

"Dragon hearing." I reply, "Bluey's always raving about it, even Freed's heard you're a writer." I smirk before looking at her wide eyes, "He's been wanting to ask if he could read it too."

"OH! Uhm- w-well it's not done. And I'm not that good, and-"

"Not what Bluey thinks, or even Icicle. Heard him asking you if you'd tell him what'd happen to the main character."

"Oh yeah... He read some of it while I was in the bath. I snatched it away and he kept wondering what'd happen to Elise, my main character." Lucy laughed, "I almost gave in but Juvia saved me. kinda."

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked

"She thought Elise was a 'Love Rival' and I was the one who introduced them. She started weeping on Gray and I ran off, I did not want to get my newest chapter drenched." She grinned and started laughing at the memory, "He's been too scared to bring it up again at the guild."

I joined her laughter, "Geez, they're always around huh?"

"Yeah, bunch of house breakers! I love them and all but do they have to bust into _my_ house?!" She groaned

"That happen a lot?" I ask, curious, The Raijinshuu all lived close enough but never did that.

"Natsu and Happy almost every day, Gray's a little more controlled but he still comes over a lot, Erza usually if she hears they'll be over or whenever she likes. It's Erza after all." She shrugs

"Hmm." I lay back next to her and we stare at the wooden ceiling above us. I feel her shift a little closer to me. I move my arm out and lift her head to rest on my arm. I repress the chuckle I feel as she nuzzles her head on me but decide to let my hand come up and stroke her hair.

"You're totally a cuddle-bug" She grins up at me

I frown a little before shrugging and letting my hand keep threading through her hair, "Only you, and you tell no one."

She blinks that before smiling softly and draping her arm around my waist and pulling herself closer to me. "Deal." She mumbles, I let her lie there for a little. I know she's not sleeping just relaxed. I feel like she'd listen to me talk and maybe give me some idea as to how I should go on. _She's gone through her shit right? Maybe she could help me with mine?_

"Hey blondie"

"Mmm?" She hums

"Do you think I'm strong? Or weak?" I ask, I didn't look at her, I just looked above me and stared at the ceiling.

She rolled over to look at me but I kept my eyes trained on the grained wood above, "Do you mean physically, or something else?" She says softly

"Both."

"You're stronger than most physically. Mentally I'd say you're just as strong as anyone else intelligence-wise at least. Emotionally… I don't think you're weak, just scarred."

"Are you making a pun off my face?" I ask, glancing down I see her smile at that before shaking her head.

"No fuse box, I mean you've gone through as you'd say, "heavy shit" but you've come out on top. So while you're not totally damaged from it I'd say the wounds you got are tender."

I nod as she said that, it made sense. "Thanks Lucy."

"Wanna talk about it?" She asks, "I'd be happy to listen."

"Talk about what?" I ask

"Why'd you ask if I thought you were weak?" She asked sitting up, I stayed down looking up at her as she waited patiently.

I thought for a little but all I came up with was, "I feel weak."

"Why?" She asked

"I couldn't stop the poison."

"It was a huge cloud, and you still saved so many others."

"I wasn't able to stop the dragon on Tenrou."

"But you saved us all, including your Grandfather from dying by Acnologia and Hades."

I wasn't strong enough to beat myself." I sighed

"Yourself?"

"Fantasia, it was all in my head and heart; that I'd have to be the best and strongest… and because of that I hurt the people who truly cared about me."

"That wasn't you that was a warped version."

"What's that mean?"

Well, you were given that lacrima as a child by Ivan right? With that and his power-hungry attitude in your childhood it's logical to say you would make a mistake. I told you, shit parents can do that, remember?" She smiles at me as I gape at her, "No one blames you Laxus. In fact everyone, not just your team was happy you came back."

I sat up, "E-even you blondie?"

"Of course blondie 2." She grinned and held up her hand in a Fairy Tail salute, "We're all stuck together right?"

Before I could stop to think about it, I hugged her and buried my head into her neck. I held her close as I silently felt a few tears slip my eyes. She reminded me of when everyone had saluted when I was banished. I held her tighter as she wound her arms around my neck, stroking my hair like I had before and humming a soft tune. I felt my tears stop, only a few had escaped and I sighed as I felt so… calmed. It was like all the hatred I felt for myself, all the mocking my inner voice chanted in my head; was muted with her words.

_What are you doing to me Blondie?_


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to my new followers and favoriters. Y'all are awesome!

Love you Nana!

and Raiza, BlackArtWhiteVoice, and guest: Thank you for the compliments and reviews!

Laxus POV

I felt her move her hand down my neck and she tilted my head to look at her. If I were to move forward an inch we'd be kissing. _I wanted to…_

She smiled down at me softly and wiped away the trails of water on my cheeks. I felt my cheeks heat up and wanted to turn away now. How could she say I was strong when I'm here sniveling like a child? I sniffed and felt even more pathetic but she leant forward, kissed my forehead and said "Our secret, right circuit breaker?"

"Damned straight…" I mumble before I move away, she holds me tighter and moves my head to lay on her lap. "What're you doin' Blondie?"

"Helping out. You let me relax after I freaked out."

"I didn't freak out." I grunted, knowing it sounded like a whine

"Well, a tiny one." She shrugged and went back to combing her fingers through my hair. "I don't mind, you're warm." She smiled down at me and I returned it with a cocky grin pulling at my lips

"Oh?"

"Yeah Natsu's sweltering, Gray's freezing, and Erza's… well she's iron-clad." Lucy chuckled

"And me?"

"Well, you're a little fat."

"Fat?!" I barked, trying not to laugh

"Sorry, muscle-y." I nod, damn straight, "But you're warm, perfect temp really."

"So I heat you up?" I tease wiggling my brow at her

She rolled her eyes, "If you wanna play that, then Natsu's hotter." Lucy shot back

"Ouch, you are a queen." I smirk as her cheeks flare

"I'm a princess damn it." She huffed, "Not some crazy BDSM whip-slinging 'queen'."

"But you are scary sometimes, and you **_do _**sling a whip." I chuckle

"I don't get pleasure from it!"

I opened my mouth and was cut off. "If you damn brats are done with making a racket in my home. Take these and get out." I her a raspy voice growl out

I sat up right away, "You mean both of us?"

"You're blood came out normal, get out you damn stinking brats." She huffed before looking up at Lucy, "This is pretty powerful sleep dust, mix in a small pinch with a glass of water and you'll fall asleep in ten minutes or so. Faster if you haven't eaten." She held out the pouch and a bottle and tossed them at me. "The bottle is Macarov's medicine. He and the demon-brat know the dosage." She turned away and motioned for us to follow. I got off Lucy feeling better, but a little sad I couldn't stay there. I shook my head and held my hand out for her to take.

"How dapper of you." She teased

"Eh, it's rare but it happens." I shrug while she leans over and puts her shoes back on. I inwardly groan as her cleavage almost spills out of her tank top. She zips them up and stands, smiling at me.

"Here." I hand her the sleep medicine and she nods a thanks as she looks at it glumly. "What's wrong Blondie?"

"Besides your nickname choices?" She teased but I just quirk a brow, she sighs before looking at the pouch. "I just hate the idea of needing this to sleep…"

"You slept okay last time, maybe you'll be alright?" I offered. Her face flushed with a little pink and I felt my lips smirk, "What're you thinking about Blondie? Something's making you blush."

"Nothing!" She said shaking her head, "It's nothing!" She walked ahead of me, and while I would normally stare at her ass I felt the need to grab her hand. As I touched her wrist she turned to look at me and I stopped, "Yeah Sparkles?" She asked, looking at me with a light blush still present and her smile soft.

I grab her hand and stand next to her instead and it feels right, I look at her expecting eyes, "…Walk with me Blondie."

"Huh?"

"Let's go for a walk or something" I cover up, "I'm not really ready for the Raijunshuu to break down my front door and cry on me." I shrug, "'sides, you're good to be around." I mutter

"Did Laxus Dreyer just say something, dare I say; nice?" Lucy grinned

"Yeah yeah, get over it." I huff

"Yeah, let's go. I could use some company." She smiles

"Good." I wink, "Feel free to use me."

"Dream on Sparkles."

"Sparkles"? What an apt nickname for the brat. Polyusica grunts, "Now then, get out." She huffs

"You never heard that." I growl

"I heard enough of your flirting. GET. OUT. You stink!" She growls back.

Lucy laughs a little and I see the old croon's eyes soften a bit before she grabs the broom and hits her on the butt and myself on the back. We get out of there quickly and I rub my shoulder, "Damn, right on the bone. Does she want us back as patients?!" I grunt

"Geez…" Lucy hissed as she rubs her backside, "I doubt she wants us back." She moved toward the path and moved a bit. I was frozen.

The light was skimming through the trees and hitting the back of her head making her gold hair and tan skin glow and shimmer, her smile was soft and even with her black clothes she still looked pretty angelic.

"Laxus? You coming?" She asked holding out her hand and I grabbed it and kissed her palm before I knew what I was doing.

"Of course." I smile

**Sorry this one is short! I'm in the middle of mid-terms and then spring break: i.e. no laptop with internet... but! I can type, so I'm going to type a lot, hopefully at least 2-3 chapter's worth! so please be patient and I should have it all proofread and posted by Wednesday the 18th at the latest!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all the new fans of Drowning Star, you guys are hella rad! Special lovings to my commentors:

Blessed Unrest

Kurahieritr

Raiza-chan

Little Princess Nana

Just Loverly

Aroura Leona

Lucy POV

I looked at his smile and felt my face mimic his, albeit blushed as well. Who wouldn't when Laxus himself kisses the inside of your hand and smiles at you? I pull y hand back but he just holds onto it and walks beside me.

_I don't mind this _I smile at my thoughts and shake my head, my day's taken a crazy 180. I follow along with Laxus out of the woods around Polyusica's house. "So, how do you feel?" I ask

"Well the hag says I'm good to go. I feel stiff from lying in that bed for so long." He grunts and cracks his neck before sighing in relief, "I just gotta get back to being mobile."

I nod at that, you should try an ice bath and then a hot shower."

"What does that do?"

"If you ice the muscles it numbs it, then something hot would sooth away the cold and soreness." I explain

"How the hell did you know that Blondie?"

"Capricorn told me when I'd get stiff after meditating for a few hours. It's uncomfortable after a while." I shrug, "Gray would ice my neck and arms and I'd ask Natsu to hold out a bit of fire."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, "They didn't help with other muscles?"

I gasped and hit his shoulder laughing, "Natsu's a little dense for something _that_ smooth, Gray offered to ice my legs and even my butt once though." I laugh

"What?"

"Yeah I got punished by-" I stop as I recall it was Aquarius who yelled at me and hit my butt for dropping them. She was right to be angry though... I'd almost lost her and her comrades.

Laxus stopped us and I smiled up at him, "Sorry..." I mumbled

He shook his head and looked at me, "You don't have to apologize. I understand."

"Heh, Aquarius. She punished me for dropping her key again and then punished me so when I told Mira I was still sore Gray says 'I can cool that down for you.' while Natsu and Happy wanted 'to see my red butt'" I air quoted grinning

Laxus threw his head back and laughed, "Dear gods, when he's not dense he's some kind of super pervert!" He chuckled, "how do you manage that team?"

"Lots of aspirin." I deadpan, he chuckles and I laugh with him, "Not really, I just make sure to say 'Hey Erza!' when they get too loud and then distract Erza if she gets too hot blooded as well. So really it's like babysitting 3 violent kids."

"Sounds pretty crazy."

"It is, but I love them; so there's no problem. What about the Raijinshuu? What're they like?"

"Well... Bixlow and Ever like to bicker a lot, she likes to act haughty towards Bix, who's a prankster and likes to tease her. Freed is like a nagging mom sometimes, trying to get them to shut up as to 'not irritate Laxus-sama!' and then I'm the Erza, glaring at them to all shut up because somehow Bixlow and Ever can only team up to tease Freed." He laughs, "One time I agreed with Bix and Ever on something they said to Freed, he pouted for 3 days." Laxus grinned shaking his head

"Freed pouted? What was that like?" I ask

"He reads more, or writes and doesn't talk much. It's not like he's a chatterbox but it was pretty obvious... the thing is he would look up from his book or writing and watch us before he'd decide it was enough and then he'd come back to us while Ever and Bix gave weird apologies."

I giggled and he stopped walking, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just sounds like he may be pretty cunning. I think he was messing with them just so they'd be guilty. Did Evergreen and Bixlow argue while he 'pouted' at all?"

"Uh, not really, they'd whisper fight on how to apologize and do nicer things for him, like getting him a book or a refill of tea... but they'd try and be quiet since he'd frown when they got too loud." Laxus explained

I nodded my head and grinned, "Sounds like he got his peace and quiet. Even got you guys to get him tea." Laxus' mouth drops and I laugh, "I'm not saying he didn't feel embarrassed by whatever you guys said, I just think he played it up to make sure they didn't act up for a while."

"That sneaky punk. I gotta give him points on deviousness." He shook his head and smirked, "How'd you understand that?"

"Well, I do it in a... _harsher_ way I just tell Gray and Natsu to 'shut it' or I'd Lucy-kick them. I don't have the patience for that. Freed's impressive that's for su-AHK!" I tripped on a root since I wasn't looking and Laxus yanked my arm back and grabbed my waist before I fell.

"And you're back in my arms, seems like you're fated here huh Blondie?" I hear him chuckle

"More like doomed..." I huff lying to myself that his arms around me didn't feel nice. I stand up straight but Laxus was still holding my right hand in his own and his arm around my waist. I look back, "Laxus?"

"..."

I felt uneasy as he just stared back at me, "Uh, Laxus are you okay?" He pulled me slightly so my back was against his stomach and he lowered his head,

"Stay still for a second, okay Blondie?" He whispered in my ear

I felt the blood in my face pulse but I managed to shudder a small "why?"

"Just do me this favor?" He looked at me and I couldn't tell if I nodded or not but he took something as a 'yes' and lowered his head to rest on my shoulder while his arms wrapped around my waist.

He was hugging me, from behind. I stood still, trying to focus on not moving and getting my heart to stop racing. He felt warm, and his arms were like a cage of safety. I felt like every bit of me was tingling. Like soft static... I wanted to nuzzle into his warmth and I wanted to run from it.

_Everything I love goes away eventually._

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes as I felt new tears wanting to spring forward. _No way, no more. Aquarius would call me a brat. I **will **get stronger!_ I placed my arms over Laxus' and squeezed his hands with mine. I breathed deeply and tried to relax.

_I will protect everyone. Natsu, Erza, Gray,Levy, Gajeel,Mira,Cana, Master, even Happy. And..._

I felt his arms unwind from me and opened my eyes. I turned slowly and Laxus lifted his head a bit. He smiled softly and I returned it,

_Even Laxus. I'll protect them all._

"You okay Lucy?"

"Y-yeah. Are you?"

"I'm feeling better."

"Do you want to tell me why you hugged me?"

"Nope." He smirked before walking ahead.

"Wha?!" I gasped, he turned his head and grinned, "You're not going to tell me?!" I huff

"Nope, just know that I owe you one." He winked as my face got pink, I click my tongue and jog to catch up with him before an idea strikes me. He's facing forward so I speed up at the last second and softly kick his leg before I run away as fast as I can. "What the hell Blondie?" He laughs, I just looked back and stuck out my tongue. He started running after me, but I kept going. Suddenly I hear a growl and a crack. There's a flash behind me and something's tossing me to the ground. I look up and see Laxus is grinning, and sparking.

"You cheater!" I gasp hitting his shoulder playfully

He chuckles and pins my arms above me "Who's a cheater?"

"Oh I don't know, the sparkly bear-man that just lightning zapped to tackle me!" I huff

"Blondie, I'm not going to tell you again, I'm not sparkly, nor do I sparkle."

"Whatever you need to keep your manly pride." I smirk

"Listen mouthy, I think you forgot the position you're in." He grinned before wagging his eyebrows

"Pfft, what're you gonna do?" I taunt, hoping I'd bluff him out, He quirked one brow and placed my wrists into one hand moving the other back to wiggle in between of us. My eyes widened, "You wouldn't..."

"I think we both know I would." He grins and lowers his hand to my stomach, "Take it back."

"No wa-aaaaay!" I gasp as he shocks me, "You really zapped me?!" I yell

"Of course. I said I would." He shrugged lightly before his eyes got dark again, "So you gonna take it back?"

"Why should I Sparkles McGeeeheee!" I shriek as the sparkles jolt around my body tickling me

"Nice Gajeel impression, can you do one of me?" He taunted above me

I scowled and then started to smirk, "Why Blondie, would you fall for me if I was like you?" I growled, Laxus' brows raised before his head went back and he laughed loudly. He sat back on the ground, letting go of my hands. I laid there for a moment watching him laugh.

"Not bad Blondie, bet you could pull off dressing like me." He grinned

"Bet you'd love that, me cosplaying as you." I winked at him before standing up, "C'mon you narcissist." I held my hand out but I figured I wouldn't be too much help.

"It's not narcissism to think I'm great when it's true." Laxus chuckled

I rolled my eyes, "Wooooow, so humble I just might faint." I joked before Laxus' hand pulled on mine, causing me to crash into his chest as he stood up. His arms locked around me and I felt his hand on the back of my head.

"Oh look at that, you fell into my arms again." I heard him murmur.

"It's not fate if you force it Circuit breaker..." I mutter into his shirt

"I make my own fate." He shrugged as I propped my chin on his chest looking up at him. His hand still ran through my hair and I felt comforted in the soft playing he did with my scalp. I closed my eyes and hummed. We stood like that for a little, I let my arms creep around his waist, letting myself feel whole in his arms.

_I don't know what this is, but it feels... Just right._

His hand stilled in my hair and I looked back up at him, "Laxus?"

"Mmm?" He hummed

"What're you thinking about right now?" I ask

"I'm thinking I kind of want to kiss you."

"Are you going to?"

"Will you let me?" He asks

I look into his stormy blue eyes, they're bright, and dark. Cool, but warm. Unfamiliar, but safe. I don't know what would happen if he did kiss me, but if he didn't I would probably regret it. I closed my eyes and murmured, "Make your own fate..."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks as always are given to my following, favoriting fans! Thanks so much! A special shout out to Aroura Leona and Little Princess Nana, you both are great helps bouncing ideas of of and AL: I think I'll have a "hairgel" moment in this story sooner than you think! ^^

Thanks to my lovelies below for commenting, PLEASE COMMENT, I LOVE HEARING ANY OPINIONS AND IDEAS YOU HAVE!

Blessed Unrest

Kimbaleigha

Little Princess Nana (of course!)

Raiza-chan

and Aroura Leona!

Laxus POV

She closed her warm brown eyes and said "Make your own fate" so softly if the wind hadn't died I would have missed it. I let the hand in her hair move to the back of her neck and the other go to her mid-back. I leant down and smelled her scent float over me. Sweet strawberries and a hint of lemon, her tears from before staining and sharpening her scent. I couldn't close my eyes, her cheeks flushed lightly, her eyes twitched beneath her lids, and her pulse was quick. I wanted to watch her forever, but her tongue peeked out to wet her lips and I erased the last space between us.

_You've broken me Blondie..._

The thought crashed over me as I kissed her, she was still for a moment before she moved with me. Her mouth was caressing and soft, they moved in a slow sync with mine. Her sweet lips, the same ones she'd used to comfort me with molded with mine. Her hands were still around my waist now moving up my chest. She cupped my face in her hands and I pulled away to let her breathe. She stood on her tip toes right away pulling me down to softly kiss me again.

There was no tongue, no groans or moans of passion or lust, but Lucy did something to me that made me undone... Her thumbs stroked my cheeks as she wiped away a tear that had slipped, and all my anxiety. She didn't pull away, she kissed my cheeks, wiping away the last bit of salt before she pecked my lips softly one more time. I stared at her and felt a bit of pride swell in me as her face kept the beautiful blush on her cheeks. I leant down and kissed her forehead before setting my own to rest on hers. I sighed softly before looking into her eyes.

_For the first time in a while, this feels completely right. **I **feel right._

I smile as the feeling of content falls over me and I open my eyes. "Lucy" I murmur

"Mmm?" She replies, I chuckle since we've switched roles and I lean back letting my hand cup her cheek.

"What're you thinking about right now?" I ask

She giggles before opening her eyes, "I'm thinking I'm glad you decided to kiss me."

"I'm pretty damn glad too." I wink before I kiss her once quickly and stand up straight. "Wanna keep walking?"

"Yeah, it's almost sunset."

"Are you tired? I can take you home." I offer, I don't want to leave her so soon, but she hasn't been sleeping.

"I'm fine Fuse box." She smiles, holding my hand

I squeeze her hand softly, "Whatever Blondie."

We walk in silence before Lucy starts humming again. I listen to the soft tune, it's a little jazzy but soft and Lucy smiles softly as she hums. She looks up at me and smiles wider, "It's a song my mom would sing. She was really good and she loved this song the most."

"What song?"

"It's called _Make You Feel My Love_, she told me when her and dad were dating he was unsure if he could marry her. She was a mage, powerful, and free, and my dad was a businessman. She said he was stubborn and so she sang him this song and proposed to him."

"Your mom proposed to him?"

"Yeah, she was apparently really headstrong and she said she got him a ring, sang the song and slipped it on his finger." She laughed, "That's part of the reason I really respected my mom... she was awesome!" Lucy laughed

"Awesome? That's the word you choose?"

"Well, she wasn't perfect; she had flaws too. But she was great. She didn't really cook, one thing I remember is dad saying he was glad they were rich enough for a chef because mama's cooking wouldn't be good for a baby. Not that he was much better." Lucy, "but she could bake a little... I'll make you her lemon cookies sometime, they're great."

"Looking forward to it." I smile, "So can you cook?"

"Yeah, a bit. Natsu, Gray and Erza would come to my place a lot and they aren't much help. Natsu boils the water, Gray freezes the drinks and Erza's allowed to cut the veggies but once it's time to cook... they aren't allowed in the kitchen."

"Who taught you?"

"When Mama and I would cook, I'd make us snacks and stuff with Aed, he taught me a lot"

"Aed?"

"The main chef at my home." She explained, "He'd always say I'd be a great wife and would teach me all kinds of things. When I ran off and hid from classes or was upset I'd go to the kitchen or library. He'd find me and make me mama's cookies. Then he'd let me help or watch."

"Sounds like a good guy." I nod

"He was. When I ran off he helped, saying something like I'd run off and get a man or two!" Lucy laughed, "He knew the real reason I left, and he was a great help when I ran off."

"How'd he help?"

"When he needed special items he'd go to town far off and buy things from the market to be shipped to us, he hid me in the supply carriage and sent me to the train station from town. I was happy dad never found out, since he was still there when I went home."

"He snuck you out of the mansion and got you on a train?" I repeated

"Yeah, said 'yer mom would've agreed. You gotta see the world Miss, maybe run with a man a time or two and be happy!' then he gave me a package of cookies and his cookbook and left."

She looked up at the darkening sky, "One day I'll see him again, we'll have tea and the lemon cookies we're fond of and talk. I'll tell him everything's that happened and I'll thank him for helping me."

"How will you find him?"

"I don't know, but I will." She smiled, "After all I promised I would tell him one day, and a true celestial mage never breaks their word."

I smile in response and notice we're back in the outskirts of town. I look around and don't really see anything so I just keep walking with her. "Sounds like you had some good people in your life…"

"Yeah." She nodded

"But why'd you run away?" I asked Lucy stopped and looked at me

"You never got the story?"

"Not really, all I heard was Phantom was after you because your dad wanted you back home, which seems pretty extreme, and that they took the job to break our shit."

"Oh, uh well, after my mom died he was kind of… lost. He didn't stop working and he never really wanted to see me except to reprimand me or tell me something I had to do. After a while I was fed up. I had found mama's keys dad had stowed away and made contracts. Then when I heard he wanted me to start meeting some "esteemed guests" and the younger maids talked about how they thought I was too young to marry I figured out they were marriage meetings." She frowned at that, "I was going to be used as a bargaining chip in a ploy for money."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Honestly I understand the need for money I really do, but I'm not obsessed with money and prestige like he was. And once he finally stopped caring about all that and we had a moment… We were trapped on Tenrou. Where I slept as he lived, where I awoke after he'd died. We never got a real chance to reconcile… but I was happy that he did care about me."

"Sounds like he found himself in the end." I say

"I think he did, and now he's with Mama, so I know that he's happy in the stars."

I nod and smell something pretty good and start leading her toward the smell. "You hungry Blondie?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Cool, we're getting close to something." I grin as she smiled but then her eyes go wide and she stops.

"Sorry Laxus, I don't have my wallet, lemme run home and-"

"Nah, my treat." I say

"I don't like-"

"My. Treat. Besides I said I owed you one didn't I?" I smirk

"I - - - -…" She mumbled

I leant in and grinned wider seeing her cheeks go pink, "Hmm? What was that?"

"I said 'I- I liked the hug too' so I'll let you treat me but then I owe you one. Okay?" She offered while red.

"Fine, I can't argue with that logic I guess." I shrug, "But c'mon, I'm starving." I pick up the pace and she has to jog next to me. I stop before I grab her hand, "We're gonna take a shortcut."

"Wha?" She gasps as I hug her and she's looking around us as my magic surrounds the air and lifts us off the ground. Suddenly we're moving and if it weren't for my dragon eyes this'd be dangerous. We stop in front of a couple street vendors grilling kebobs and crepes. I look at Lucy in my arms and she pushes off me with a gasp.

"Can't-breathe-you-meat-blanket!" She huffs glaring at me, she's look scarier if she wasn't smiling and gasping.

"Sorry?" I offer

"Are you?" She quips

"Not really, got another hug." I wag my brows and she sticks her tongue out. "Seriously though, you alright?"

"Besides the asphyxiation? Yeah, actually that was really cool! My hair and body started to tingle and float and it felt amazing to flash through the air!" She smiles at me, "So that doesn't make you sick?"

"Nah, it's just transportation devices. But it's not as bad as Natsu, I just have pills from Polyusica for long distance or I'll lightning flash in bursts."

"Okay." She nods we walk up to the vendors and I give her some jewels, "What's this for?" She asks

"Grab our dinner and dessert, I'm gonna go into the store there and get us something to drink."

"Okay, meet over there?" She points to a picnic table in the park by a street lamp.

"Yeah, be right back."

"Don't take too long Sparkles." She murmurs before going to the first vendor.

"Of course my Queen!" I call back, laughing as her face turned bright red.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks of course to all my new fans, followers and favoriters. I'm sorry I've been away. School n' stuff!

Shout outs to the lovely guys and/or gals:

Kurahieiritr JIO

Raiza-chan

Little Princess Nana

Lady Shadowfire

Aroura Leona

Guest (Wish I knew who you were!)

Hot Cheese

Thank you all so much! (Nana and Aroura look for a little Easter egg of yourselves!)

The song mentioned is Adele's cover of Bob Dylan's _Make You Feel My Love._

Lucy POV

I went to the grilled chicken vendor trying to ignore people's stares, unbelieving that Laxas Dreyer was seen calling a woman "Queen"

"I'm gonna Lucy-kick him to the stars..." I grumble I look over at the menu and see he left me 50,000 jewel. "Geez, he must eat like Natsu." I move up in line and smile at the vendor

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man asked

"Could I get... 8 of the mild chicken skewers? And 2 of the medium." I nod thinking that should be okay

"You want 10? These are not huge but that is a lot for a couple. It's going to be 35,000J."

"He's a mage, he needs a lot." I shrug and hand him the money, "How long?"

"Just a few minutes, I recommend the crepe vendor there for dessert. My daughter and wife run it. Won't find better in all of Magnolia!" He smiled

"Okay, thank you!" I smile before walking over to the crepe stand.

A young girl is at the stand and holds up a notepad "What can I get you?"

"I was recommended here, what's your favorite?" I smile

"Well my mama's vanilla cake with strawberries and creme crepe is my favorite! Her's is the lemon cake with whipped cream and raspberry gelato in the middle." She smiled as I looked over everything else. "Are you Lucy from Fairy Tail?"

I stop and look at her "Oh um yes! Have I met you?"

"I saw you on the GMG feed. You were so cool!" She grinned, "I was so happy when you all returned!"

"Oh thank you!" I grin, "I'll take your mom's favorite, but I'm with my... friend? I don't know what to get him."

"Oh Laxus? Hmm, I'd get a less sweet crepe then just to be safe, my favorite isn't too sweet. It's a buttery pound cake and the creme is a fluffy, only lightly sweet creme!"

"You're quite the expert." I laugh she couldn't be more than 10 but the girl was very excitable about the food.

"This'll be my crepe cart one day, I wanna make it even better! I'm going to be the best baker and crepe maker in Earthland!" She whooped

"I'll bet you will. And they sound perfect, I'll take both of those! Could you make them in a little bit? I don't want it to melt before we finish dinner." I ask

"It's okay, mom's got magic wrapping paper, it makes sure the cream, ice creams, and sorbets don't melt, that's why we're number one!"

"Perfect! I'll take them!" I grin, she was so fun even though she was only 4 years younger she was adorable.

"10,500J please!" I hand her the Jewels and tell her to keep the change. Her father called me over and helped me carry the food to the table.

"Thank you Mister..."

"Rohlan, thank you for playing with Nana, she loved the Fairy Tail group and was so happy you came back. My wife Aroura and I couldn't calm her down as she watched the GMG's on the vision lacrima!" He laughed

"Thank you for the support... I'm glad your daughter cheered for us." I smiled

"She was one of the first to sign up for the re-building of Fairy Tail's guildhall. She's an excitable girl, and your bunch of crazy mages makes her all the happier." He mused, "I hope you all continue in good health." He nodded and left toward his cart again. I smiled softly as I saw her run around and clear the tables in front of her parent's stands.

I sat on top of the table watching everyone walk around, there were few people around but the stands set in the middle of the park and everyone clamored around or the playground as children ran around. The street lamps turned on and there was a soft glow on the table. A hand touched my shoulder I felt my hand twitch towards my keys but a low murmur stopped me.

"Hey Blondie." I looked behind me and saw Laxus smirking as he held two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Hey yourself Sparkles." I grin

"I don't sparkle" He huffs

"De-ni-al!" I sing before sliding down to sit on the seat. He looms over me blocking out the lamp's light.

"I. Don't. Sparkle. Your spirits do, but not me." He growls lightly at the end, I stand up and our foreheads touch, I glare right back into his eyes.

"Have you ever seen yourself lightning teleport?" I ask

"How would I see that?" Laxus replies

"Exactly." I smirk I kiss his cheek and sit back down, "Eat before it gets cold." I mock scold he pouts before opening the bottle and pouring it into the glasses. "Aw what a good boy!" I coo

"Hmph." He sits across from me and looks at the meal, "You got me 8?" he smiles as he bites into one.

"I figured you ate a lot too." I shrug before picking up one of mine. I bit into it and the slight spicy tang was a great balance. I moaned softly and took another bite, I didn't even know I was this hungry.

"You like spicy food?" he sniffed

"Mmm, it's not always my favorite, but I got used to making spicy stuff for Natsu. I was feeling like it. You wanna try?" I offer him mine and trade. He takes a HUGE bite and his eyes widen. "Good right?" I ask, he nods as I try his, the mild was actually a slightly sweet and tangy taste. Almost like teriyaki but a little fruity bite at the end. "Oh wow, mild is really good too!" I moan

"Keep it, I'm taking this one." He smirked as he finished of the spicy one. I pouted but smiled as he picked up another one of his.

"Pig..." I whisper

"Enabler." He taunts back polishing of the second one.

"So you admit it?" I grin before I bite into my mild skewer

"I didn't say that." He mutters

"And you didn't deny it!" I laugh before feeling a tugging on my shirt. I turn and see Nana holding our crepes and smiled at her. Her eyes were wide and she looked completely star struck. "Nana?"

"It's really Laxus!" She whisper screams

"Yeah this is Spark-EEE!" I yipped glaring at him, he just innocently winks while I rub my butt. "Ahem, this is Laxus Dreyar… or Laxative if you like." I add

"OI BLONDIE!" He yelled turning pink as I laughed, Nana joined in with me and giggled as I took the plates from her. "Thank you Nana, these look delicious!" I place them on the table and pat the space next to me, "Did you wanna join us?" I ask

"Oh no I can't interrupt your-"

"It's okay Shorty, maybe she'll be nice to me if you're here." Laxus teased

"Aaaw, you hear that Nana? He's safer if you're here to protect him!" I laughed

"I'll protect you!" Nana grinned before hearing her dad. "I gotta go, but I'll play later!" She ran off and I waved

"So I'm not nice?" I ask Laxus raising my eyebrow

"You're nicer to her than me..." Laxus smirked

"Are you pouting?!" I laugh

"No!" He scoffed

"So pouting..." I grin taking a sip, "Whoa this is good, what is it?"

"Hard apple cider." He mutters. I lean over touching his cheek and peck his lips.

"Don't be mad?" I whisper

"I'm not mad. Just wanted you to play nice." He grinned I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to his side of the table and sat next to him.

"Maybe, if you stop zapping me." I smile

"No promises, since I don't actually expect the teasing to stop." He chuckled

I finished off my skewers since he'd demolished his while Nana was here and offered him the cake and strawberry crepe.

"Nana said it's her favorite, not too sweet." I offer he takes a bite of the crepe and his eyes widen

"Holy shit that's good."

"She recommended her mom's favorite too." I said before biting in, the crepe was tart and cool, the cake bits soft and fluffy with the silky cream finishing it off. "Oh wow... try it." I offer him mine and he takes a hold of my hand and bites the crepe. He nods before offering me some of his. I open my mouth and he pushes the crepe on my mouth. "LAXUS!" I laugh

"Payback." He grins before biting his crepe again. I lick my lips and the vanilla cake crepe is amazing too, I moan softly before licking my lips again and using my hand to wipe it off my face before licking my fingers. I hear Laxus suck in a breath and see he's staring at me. I lick a bit more of my thumb and he gulps.

"What's the matter?" I ask

"You know what you are?" He mutters

"What?" I whisper as he wipes a little cream from my chin.

"A tease." He hisses before licking the cream off his thumb

I shrug, "You made this mess." I lean over Laxus and grab a napkin, letting my arm touch his shoulder and my bust lightly graze his arm. I grab the napkin and wipe off my hands and face. "Don't blame me for this." I teased.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue before drinking some of the cider

"You still pouting?" I ask

"Nope." He grunted

"So cute!" I squeal before hugging him. I look up from his chest and see him looking down at me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me on his lap. He rests his head on top of my shoulder and I lean back a little. "This' nice..." I whisper

"Yeah..." He agrees

I start to hum as Laxus holds my hands. I lean back and watch the stars as they shine. The trees are blocking a lot of the sky but I see Nikora Minor and smile as Plue's key twitches, offering me happiness. I feel Laxus move and he kisses my shoulder. "Lucy..."

I paused and turned to see his gaze upwards as well. "Hmm?" I hum waiting for him to continue

"Would you sing the song?" He asked

"I never really sing..." I smile

"S'okay, I just wanted to hear it." He murmurs

"Okay." I cleared my throat and started to sing the song Mama would sing to me.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

I felt Laxus hold me a little tighter but I kept going.

_When the evening shadow and the stars appear,_

_And there's no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

I twined our fingers together and rubbed my thumb along his.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I will never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

I hadn't realized that Laxus had started rocking us slightly. I leant my head back again and looked at the stars as I sang

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love._

_To make you feel my love. _

I felt his tears on my shoulder but didn't comment on them. I turned my head and kissed his neck softly before nuzzling him softly. He looked up and leant in to kiss me, stopping only a little beforehand.

"Thanks" He whispered before our lips met.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all my new followers and the favorites!**

**Special thanks to my commenters!**

**Little Princess Nana**

**Kurahieiritr JIO**

**Aroura Leona**

**Lady Shadowfire**

**Tiny (guest)**

**Raiza-chan**

**Fuyumi Yukihara**

**End-Theory-Confirmed**

**and Cerberus Angel (x5!)**

**I love everything you guys have said, and you all made my day so much when I see a comment, PM, new favorite/follow report! **

**Thanks so much and I warn you, if you've read the manga, you know what's happening next (kinda!)**

**The new cover picture from this story is from Hiro Mashima, his newest chapter of Fairy Tail had this as the color page and I saw Lucy in Laxus' jacket and LOST IT! WHOOO! Tiny Canon!**

Laxus POV

I thanked her. I just didn't know what for.

Her singing?

Her holding me?

Her kissing me?

Her liking me?

Her letting me cry?

Her accepting me?

_Everything. I thanked her for everything. _I broke the kiss to kiss her cheeks, her forehead, and her eyes. I tasted her tears and wiped them away, loving that she let me see her cry. I kissed her lips again softly and leant down to kiss the back of her shoulder. I lightly bit her collarbone and pecked her lips as she looked at me. I wanted to say something to her but I didn't know what. I couldn't say this was love but... _Damn I wish Freed was here, he'd be fine with words..._ I looked at Lucy's eyes and saw how they shined in the dark from the lamplight, she was so...

"Lucy?"

"Yes Laxus?" I closed my eyes at how my name lilted off in her voice. I smiled and sat up to look at her.

"I cherish you." Her eyes widened and her grin turned to one of those radiant smiles that always blow you away. She touched her forehead to mine and closed her eyes.

"I cherish you back." She whispered, I knew she wasn't being sarcastic but I wanted to make sure she knew what I meant.

"I don't know what this is, but I can't say th-" She kissed me lightly and backed away even though I wanted to say "fuck it" and make out.

"I get it Laxus, this is our first real time doing… this. I get it, and I do cherish you too." She smiled as I gaped

"You cherish everyone, and we all cherish you." I explained

"Yes, but what I feel for you is stronger than that I think. It's a different sort of endearment. I… treasure you more deeply than our Fairy Tail family-style." She shrugged, "It's not a nakama way."

I nod and pull her in tightly, "Not at all like nakama." I rasp before capturing those lips again. I let my arms wrap around her waist, caging her on top of me. Her lips moved just as synchronized as they did before; urgently molding to mine. Her hand went to the back of my neck, running through my hair. I let one hand caress her cheek as I tilted my head. She made the first move and lightly traced my lower lip with her tongue, the cheek under my palm grew warmer but I only opened my mouth and moved with her. Moaning at the taste of the crepe was only stronger on her tongue than her lips. I could've stayed that way forever but I needed to let her breathe too. I backed up but she only pulled me back to kiss her again, her hands holding the back of my neck making sure I couldn't leave if I wanted to.

But who would? I leant into her and let my lips trace down to her collar where I nipped her lightly and felt her twitch. I sat up, "Oh yeah, aren't you ticklish?"

"If I say 'yes' are you gonna, Gah! Hahaha L-l-lax-Ahahaha-Laxus, stop! Heeheehee!" I smirked as she started trying to get away from me, her squirming on my lap did not make me wanna stop, but we're in public. And there's that little girl around. Lucy bounced again and I stopped with a groan. Her giggles stopped and she sat up with a guarded questioning look. "Why'd you stop?" She moves a bit and I bite back a groan

I hold her hips still, "Blondie, can you not jump on top of me?"

She stills and then her cheeks flush and her mouth frowns, "It's your own fault, and you're just as blonde!" She huffs

"Fair 'nuff" I grunt, "But did you have to be so jumpy? Damn I get Gajeel's nickname for you now..." I chuckle

"Oh whatever Sparkles!" She huffs leaning back, I sigh as I can feel my excitment calm and laugh at her pouting face. I lean over and kiss the top of her head

"Bunnies are cute, why're you so defensive?" I chuckle

"Feh. 'Lucy' is just fine! I don't see why you wanna keep up the nicknames."

"I only call you 'blondie', 'cosplayer, queen, bunny, Luce, and scary Lucy' are all just what I've heard."

"I'm not even that scary!"

"I've heard otherwise..." I tease

"Tch! You can't possibly find me scary, do you?" She growled poking me in the chest

I chuckled and grabbed her jabbing hand pulling it up to my mouth and kissed the top. I lingered, relishing in her soft scent and the strange tang her dried blood from before mixing in and smiled. "You're terrifying short circuit."

"Wha! I'm not, and that nickname doesn't make sense!"

"She yells at me, in a park." I point out sarcastically

"That's because you're being crazy!" She hisses quietly, "How am I terrifying?!"

_Because you broke so many walls of mine down instantly..._ _Because you've seen me break and put me back together... all while you were breaking too. You've seen me in every worst way._

_But you forgave me._

_You listened to me._

_You accepted me._

I snap out of that thought and smile before mussing her hair, "You just are. You'll understand someday."

"I wanna know now." She pouted

"Be patient short circuit." I smirk as her face pulls into a pout before I realize it's late. "I should get you home." She looks up and sees the street lamps have come on and the people have left. She turns and see the crepe people leaving with a bow, the mom carrying the sleeping Nana away while the husband wheels the carts off. I lifted Lucy up and stood to grab the trash. She helped me clean up and held out her hand. "Scared of the dark?"

"Pfft, no! I just... y'know." She mutters waving her hand at me a little

""'I know' what Blondie?" I tease

"I wanna hold your hand!" She huffs

"You don't want me to zap you there?" I ask

"I wanted to walk together. Maybe talk some more?" She smiled her cheeks still a little pink.

"Alright." I grab her small hand and gesture, "After you."

"Uh Laxus, my house is toward the guild."

"Yeah?"

She points the other way and grins, "It's that way."

"Oh, right." I nod and walk with her

"You've lived here way longer than me haven't you?"

"Yeah, I've lived here awhile."

"How'd you not know then?" She tilted her head, and I saw the wheels turning. _Shit._

"I just zap to and from the guild or train station." I grumble

"...you have no sense of direction do you?" She grins

"I can find my way just fine Blondie!" I growl

"Mhmm, my bad. Of course you don't have an adorable flaw like that. No way, not you." She taunts me trying not to laugh

"I'm gonna shock you again Blondie!" I growl as she tries to pull her hand out of mine. I tug her into my chest and wrap my arm around her shoulder, "Nuh uh, you aren't running away hoping to lose me." I threaten, "You're stuck with me." I growl before leaning down to kiss her

"Good, you're stuck with me too Sparkles." She whispered before being the one to close the gap. I felt my eyebrows shoot up my forehead before smirking and kissing back even rougher. I backed up and kept my arm slung around her shoulder, keeping her to my chest.

"No better place to be stuck." I replied I stepped back to look at her, what I saw brought me to a halt.

_Her eyes have gold flecks in them…_

Her golden hair was slightly waving, resting her shoulders that were hunched close while her hands clasped in front of her chest. Her cheeks stained a soft pink, even in the low light her eyes shined; whether from her tears she wasn't shedding yet of the lamp I don't know. Her lips quivered as she looked at me, she smiled, one of her beautiful smiles while her tears finally fell, rolling down her cheeks to fall down on my hand as I couldn't stop my hand from catching them.

"Lucy… Why?"

"I'm happy." She whispered

"Okay, but then why-"

"I'm happy and that scares me!" She admitted, "So much keeps happening Laxus, I don't know what I can do!" She starts rubbing her cheeks roughly as the tears keep falling over, "What if something else joins in? Or Zeref returns?! What can I possibly do to stop this feeling from disappearing?!"

"Lucy, babe, calm down." I panic this is so out of my element, "This isn't going to disappear!"

"HOW? How can you promise that? Laxus, everything I love leaves me!" Lucy bawled, "And sooner or later won't this?"

I didn't know what to do or say, _Shit, what would her team do? No I can't do any of that… evergreen would snap, Freed would probably monologue, Bixlow would, yeah that could work…_ I looked at Lucy and figured it could work. I reached out and grabbed her by the waist before picking her up and spinning us around.

"WHA- La-a-a-a-xu-u-u-u-u-s-s-s-s?! Wha-a-a-a-t a-a-a-a-re yo-o-o-o-ou do-o-o-o-ing?!" She squealed. "St-o-o-o-op! Ho-o-o-o-oly shi-i-i-i-i-it! STOP!" I did, and set her down. She wobbled a bit before sitting on the bench by the canal. "What. The. Hell?" She gasped

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do." I explain while going to crouch in front of her, "Lucy, I-I don't know, I can't promise anything really. All I can do is try. Try to make sure that I will always be here for you, even if it's not in person; I'll be around. You're basically imprinted into me. Okay?" I take her hand and kiss her wound. "You and I bear more than the Fairy Tail mark." I whisper on her skin.

She bites her lip, stopping the tears before smiling at me and nodding. "Okay." She whispers.

"Okay." I agree, glad that I didn't screw that up. "You wanna just sit for a little?"

"Yeah." She nods I sit next to her and put my sound pods around one of my ears and one on hers, I set it on my classical playlist and let the soft music play. Lucy rests her head on my arm so I wrap it around her and hold her hand on my thigh.

_It's so weird how easy this is…_ I think as I see Lucy having a soft smile on her face while she nuzzles my jacket. We sit there for a few songs before she sits up and stretchs, my eyes do look and even linger on the swell of her chest before I clear my throat. "Feel better Blondie?"

"Yeah fuse head, I do." She grins before standing up and spinning to face me. "So what was that spinning me thing about?" She asks reaching out her hand, I took it and she led us down the street.

"Ah, that's something Bixlow does." I explain

"What, to Evergreen?" Lusy laughs, "I can't imagine she likes that."

"No to the kids at the orphanage…"

"Wait the Magnolia Orphanage?"

"Yeah, you've been?" I ask

"A couple times. Cana took me once, the kids love Virgo and Taurus." She smiled

"Ah, well Bix loves kids, so he goes and plays tag with them, and swings them around a lot too. He grew up in an orphanage after leaving the circus."

"Bixlow grew up in a circus?"

"Yeah, he didn't even know it was magic, but he brought things to life in his act. Then… well that's his business but he was pretty acrobatic. So he plays and shows the kids. I had the lady there yell at me when the kids tried to trapeze off the huge tree in the yard." I chuckle

"That's why they're always messing with Taurus! They keep asking him to toss them before they give up and just ask to swing around." Lucy laughed with me. "Bixlow loves kids huh? I never thought about it but he seems like it." She nods "Explains why he dotes on Asuka so much."

"Yeah, Freed will read to the less riled crowd, Ever gives the girls make-overs and pretends to be a queen. I swear those kids stoke her queen complex way too much."

"And you?"

"Me?"

"What do the kids ask you to do?"

"Well… most are too scared around me… after the GMG though a few asked me to play, so it was me and Freed's team versus Bixlow and Ever's team of kids in 'stone tag'"

"what's 'stone' tag?"

"They named it after Ever's eye power." I explain.

"Hahaha, I bet that didn't help 'her ego' as you put it."

"Not one bit, she started teasing Bix that the kids liked her better which got him all riled up. Course that's not true. He's the one who took us there the first time. Turns out he donates a good chunk of his share on our S-class missions to places like that all over."

"He's a good guy."

"Yup, first one of my crew. It was just official after Freed came along."

"Wow. You guys are all tight knit huh?" She grins

"Yeah." I nod, _shame I took them for granted during Fantasia._

"Stop that Sparkles."

"Stop what?" I ask

"Stop being upset with yourself."

"How'd you know?"

"You're brow started to scrunch and your lower lip curled down. I assume we're not in a fist fight, so you're thinking. And it's not a happy thought." She described

I look at her as she just shrugs off my disbelief, "You're amazing. You know that right?" I grin

"I know, but it's good you recognize that in me too." She smirks, "We're here." I stop and see that we're in front of a small townhouse and her name is on the label across the mail slot. She goes up the two steps and turns to me.

"Oh, so we are." I murmur, a little sad that it's already time to part.

"Yeah…" She pouts

"What is it Lucy?"

"Well… could I get uhm… a hug?" She asks blushing a bit

I feel my face stretch into a grin as I raise my arms, "Absolutely." She grins and l catch her as she leaps into me. I hold her tight spinning her a little and grinning at her giggling. I stop us and hold her across her waist a little longer. She starts to back up and I follow suit. She looks at me and frowns.

"What?"

"Do you have to be so tall?" She huffs

"Uh, sorry?" I offer

"Will you just lean down so I can kiss you?!" She sighs

"Can't get enough of me?" Her jaw opens and she just tries to turn away. I turn her back towards me and smirk. "Absolutely." I say before kissing her. I feel her hands grip my shirt collar and my own go to her neck.

Lucy POV

I couldn't tell how long we stood there before we parted only to kiss softly a few more times. He rose up a bit and kissed my forehead, I leant forward to try and keep him there a little longer. I could feel his smirk before I opened my eyes and met his blue-grey ones. I smiled softly mimicking his face. I kissed his cheek and went up to the doorway to the apartments.

"Thank you Laxus. For… everything." I say, "You have no idea how much you helped me."

"I think it's mutual Lucy.

"Either way. Thank you…" I say he nods, trying to hide his nervousness by scratching his neck.

"Can I uh, see you tomorrow?" He asks

My grin widens and I nod, "Nothing'd make me happier."

"Good." He clears his throat before kissing my cheek and turning away. "See you tomorrow." He walks away and I watch him leave before I decide to call out.

"Hey Laxus!" I shout behind him

He turns and I point my hand up in the Fairy Tail salute, "I cherish you!" I yell. His face turns red as he looks around, he points his hand up too and I hear him bellow, "I cherish you more!" before he turns to lightning.

I smile watching the light streak across the night sky. I turn back and walk to my door.

"I feel an intruder's been in here…" _Natsu_ I think, I slam the door open, "What have I said about breaking in here!?"

I set my keys and Aquarius' key head on my table and look around. "I guess they're not here…" I see something on my coffee table and look at it; an envelope with a large N on the seal.

"A letter?"


	14. Chapter 14

I'd Like to thank the throngs of supporters Drowning Star has come to have! Thank you so much to the all the reviewers! Especially Kurahieiritr JIO, you really were super fun to talk to on some ideas and the story process! I also want to shout out at all you guys:

Blessed Unrest

ArouraLeona

Little Princess Nana

Animewiz354

Veraozao

Alaina Kuski

CelticHeart13

Kamy4

Katsmui

JFKKennedy

Dragon Queene Layla St Gabriel

You all ROCK!

.

.

.

Laxus POV

I flashed away from Lucy's street and landed near my house. I shook my head to clear the blush that came remembering her face as she yelled at me in the middle of the street. _Guess she's like her team in the volume category..._ I started for my house, the lights were out and no one was here. I smelled that Freed had stopped by, stepping onto the porch and I felt a ripple of magic before a small flash showed me Freed had left a rune message.

**Laxus-sama, I came by once I heard from Polyusica you left "with the other brat." I trust you are fine and not lost again, the runes will alert me when your magic has touched the barrier. As to why I visited, I was at the guild today and your Grandfather says there's a meeting tomorrow to be held at 12:00. The rest of the Raijinshuu will be there. If you'd like us to meet you just call on the communication lacrima.**

I debated it but figured I'd grab Lucy and we could go together, I'd meet my team once we got there. "Tch, not even 5 minutes away and I'm already planning when to see her." I chided myself, _can I afford to have something so important to me right now? When I'm not strong enough to keep ? _I shook my head and walked into my house. I took off my boots and jacket, hanging it up before going toward the bathroom. Trapped in that place reeking with medicinal herbs and lying in bed all day wasn't my idea of fresh. _Blondie didn't mention it, so I guess those rinses in the Old Hag's healing spring kept me from smelling like shit..._ I shrugged and turned on the water, as soon as I started it a shudder went through me. I stood straight up and felt it stop, I felt cold and my gut clenched as something inside me felt anxious. I felt my face scowl before the feeling faded away. _Am I still shaken up from the fight and poison? What the hell was that?_ Over the water I hear thunder and the start of rain and started to strip, the weird feeling was gone but it still stuck in my head.

I shook it off and stepped into the shower. I stayed under the spray a while before resting my head on the tiled wall, _This is just paranoia right? Can't we all catch a damned break? _I sighed before cleaning up. I thought of Blondie, how she left me relaxed in her arms. I sighed again before I started to hum that song of hers.

_"The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet."_

I flopped onto bed after pulling on some boxers and felt my eyes grow heavy. I recalled her smile as she yelled at me with the Fairy Tail salute next to her face. I grinned before dozing away, _I'll protect everyone, no matter what._

"_Nothing that I would not do_

_To make you feel my love."_

_._

_._

_._

Lucy POV

I opened the letter, first seeing the scribbles that I had to squint at, "Geez this penmanship is awful, what is this anyw-" I stopped and felt my eyes sting as it ran over the writing, my mouth went dry as I gaped, and my feet froze. "W-what?" I reread the note and it hit me. "No way..."

I ran out of my house, he couldn't have been here that long ago right!?

"_**I'm going on a journey with Happy. **_

_Why didn't you ask me to come along?!_

_**I'll be back after about a year.**_

_How will I possibly know for sure?!_

_**Give everyone else the heads up okay? **_

_How dare you ask me to break everyone's heart while you break mine!_

_**See you on the flip side Lucy!" -Natsu and Happy**_

"What the hell is going on?! Just going off on a journey by yourselves! What were you thinking?!" I yell running towards the waterway. I felt the tears rip through me again, trailing down my cheeks and falling into the river,

we laughed here,

You stole me the rainbow sakura and let it float here,

I kicked you all the way here before when I caught you guys in my house before...

How could you just leave me!?

"If you do that-" I hiccuped, looking up at the stars, blurred through my tears as I lost another person.

"If you do that… I won't… get mad! Moron!"

I was alone again... Erza had wandered off, Gray was somewhere... and now Natsu.

I sank to my knees and let it out, I sobbed, hiccuped, and gasped as I felt like I was left all alone again.

"Wh-why?" I sniffle, I shudder as I hear thunder roar and look up hopping to see him

"Lax-" I stopped as I felt the rain start to fall. I sat there frozen and staring at the empty space on the path that I had hoped had been Laxus standing there. I looked up at the sky and let my remaining tears be washed away. "You're so dumb Lucy... So weak..." I grumble while grabbing the ledge to stand up. I make it up to my feet and see my rippling reflection in the water, hair stuck to my face, clothes muddy and sopping wet, and though the tears were washed away, my face looked so sad to me. _Like a wet puppy._ "This is so pathetic... I look so ugly right now." I mutter, the tears that kept leaking out joining the river and rain. "So damn pathetic! I can't keep relying on the others! **Dammit**!" I scream, "**I'm Lucky-fucking-Lucy Heartfilia! I don't give up! FAIRIES DON'T QUIT! THIS IS THE LAST I'LL CRY! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU NATSU I'M GONNA LUCY-KICK YOU TO THE STARS! YOU CAN GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU BY AQUARIUS BACK HERE SO I CAN YELL AT YOU AGAIN!" **I scream into the sky.

"Well spoken Lady Lucy." I hear behind me, I turn and see Capricorn and Loke standing behind me.

I wipe my eyes while Capricorn comes forward with an umbrella and Loke wraps his coat over my shoulders. "Hey guys... what's up?" I smile

"Lucy, you don't need to pretend. I opened my gate to find out where you ran to, I brought your keys. Capricorn asked to come out so I opened his gate." Loke said while rubbing his hand over my covered arm trying to warm me up.

"Is everything okay Capricorn?"

"I do believe so, you've taken a great step forward. I know you've had a taxing day, but when you've decided to get stronger and are ready to train... I have a way to teach you. The Spirit King was the one who mentioned it to me. So go home and rest Lady Lucy, when you next call me; my fellow stars and I will train you." He smiled and handed me the umbrella, "Until next time Lady Lucy." He faded away in a small bit of sparkles and I stood straighter.

"Come on Lucy, I'll walk you home. Virgo is there too." Loke smiled

"She is? Why?" I ask

"She wanted to help. She's drawing a bath since we found the door open and rain had started."

"Hmm, I could use a bath." I nod tugging his coat around me a little tighter.

"I can scrub your back or anywhere else you'd like." Loke winked

"I can Lucy-kick you in the gut... or lower if you try." I shot back with a dark grin

"Aaaaye ma'am!" He squeaked saluting me, I giggled and he smiled before holding my hand and kissing the top. "I'm glad you're feeling okay."

"I'm not sure this is me being 'okay' but, I will be better. I'm going to get stronger!" I nod before walking up the steps of my apartment. "Thank you for being with me Loke." I smile, kissing his cheek.

"I always will be." He nods as he takes off his glasses, "_We_ always will be."

"I'm sorry I force-closed your gate. I'll apologize to Virgo too." I said softly

"I understand and I'm not upset at all. I know Virgo feels the same way. There's no need to apologize Lucy." He frowned before gripping my shoulder a bit, "I'm sorry, I was trying too hard to make you see that it wasn't your fault... and that ended up hurting you more."

"NO! Don't be upset at that! I was just, I was being stubborn." I sigh, "But I see now I was wrong, I may not have had a choice and I am really saddened by that... but I will do her proud. I won't ever be beaten like that again." I smile, "I'll protect everyone."

"I have every faith in you Lucy. After all, you're the light of my love." He smiled

"You're such a cheesy lion." I grin

"Ahhh, but I'm **your** cheesy lion." He laughed, "I'll let Virgo pamper you now. Sweet dreams Lucy." Loke flashed a bright "I LOVE LUCY" in front of me as he disappeared.

"Corny..." I chuckled, I step into my apartment and saw Virgo in my kitchen. "Hey Virgo." I smile

"Hello Princess, I'm making some stew." She cocked her head, "Punishment?" she asked

I shrug off Loke's coat and put it on my chair while placing the umbrella away. "No, no punishment Virgo. I think I'm going to have that bath first. It smells great here though... Thank you. Really."

"Of course." She bowed a little and went back to making the stew.

"And about earlier, when I was blocking you and Loke-"

"Say no more Princess. Big brother does not think ill and neither do I." She turned to smile at me, "There's no need to apologize."

I sigh in relief she's not upset, "You two are so alike." I point out

"I take that as a compliment Princess. You're bath will get cold." She nods to the bathroom and I smile

"Thanks Virgo!" I call out before closing the way and stepping out of my clothes. I lower myself in and moan at the great feeling of letting the day soak away. I pull my knees to my chest and lay my head back. _This is merely a setback... I'm not done yet. Just you see Natsu. _I feel my hands clench and the sting in my eyes. "I won't cry!" I hiss, I take in a deep breath and slip under the water. Every sound fades away as I open my eyes under the surface. The water fills my ears tickling the inside, the water lightly scalds my skin except my toe that are along the wall and cold from above the water. My eyes sting as I keep them open under the liquid as I stare at my ceiling through bubbles and the slight waves I'm making. Any tears that were trying to escape are just bath water now. The burning in my chest means I have to go back for air... I rise out of the water and gasp while I brush my wet hair out of my face. I feel a towel go on my head and a soft rubbing starts to dry it off. I look behind me to see the shackles' glint.

"Princess do you need any help?" Virgo asks

"Mmm." I hum at her soft ministrations. "Not really, but it _is_ nice, could you... keep doing it?" I ask

"Of course." She replied. I leaned back and Virgo just kept running the towel and her hands through my hair. The feeling reminded me of my mama. She'd do this until I fell asleep... Laxus did this too. Maybe it's why it felt so lonely once he stopped. I smiled softly as I recalled our day together, while Natsu leaving will hurt me, maybe even scar me... Maybe Laxus could help me. I rested my head on the tub side while I pondered my next move.

_I'll go to the guild tomorrow. I'll get stronger, and once he's back; I'll owe that flame-brain a Lucy Kick like no other!_


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all of your continuing support everyone! Please keep reading as after this chapter or so things may get a bit more... I don't know. Complicated? I haven't fully mapped this out! Heheh, (0.0')

Special thanks to my lovely supporting commentors! Please keep them coming!

Kamy4

Imaginesakura

Aroura Leona

Kurahieiritr JIO

Veraozao

Fairytail-sama

Raiza-chan

Alaina Kuski

THANK YOU!

There was nothing but me falling in darkness.

Nothing at all until a light came into view, once I fell into the light I saw nothing but white. Until some sparks started shining through the space. Golden little orbs sparked around and fluttered by, I'd almost expect it to be fairies... They gathered and started to hum until a ringing went through, the sound was clear and trembled through the room before it began to make a song.

**_"Nothing that I wouldn't do..._**

**_To make you feel my love..."_**

"Blondie? Are you here?" I called

_**"Nothing that I wouldn't do...**_

_**To make you feel my love..."**_

"Oi! Lucy! Where are you?!" I yelled louder but nothing was happening. I kept turning around but there was nothing, I couldn't feel anything or even really tell if I was moving... "C'mon Blondie, where are you?!"

_**"Nothing that I wouldn't do...**_

_**To make you feel my love..."**_

"What does that even mean right now?! Lucy, please; where are you?!"

**_"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,_**

**_I'd go crawling down the avenue._**

**_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do"_**

"I don't need any of that, just tell me you're okay babe! C'mon!" I scream

_**"The storms are raging on the rolling sea**_

_**And on the highway of regret.**_

_**The winds of change are blowing wild and free,**_

_**You ain't seen nothing like me yet."**_

"No one has! What do you want me to say?!" I growl out

**_"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._**

**_Nothing that I wouldn't do._**

**_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_**

**_To make you feel my love._**

**_To make you feel my love."_**

I fall to my knees, even with no floor I just know that I'm down. The lights start to gather in front of me, and suddenly they fade out to show Lucy, dressed in white.

"Lucy?" I start but she starts walking away, "Wait, Lucy?!" I call trying to move towards her but unable to leave my spot.

She looks over her shoulder and clasps her hands behind her back, there's tears streaming down her cheeks as she smiles.

"Bye bye."

She shatters into golden flecks and all I hear as the room fades back to black is,

_**"Nothing that I wouldn't do...**_

_**To make you feel my love..."**_

Laxus POV (End dream)

I open my eyes and look around. I scan it and all I see is my regular room, nothing sounds off about my house. I sigh and sink into my pillows. "Damn." _That was a shitty way to wake up._ I rub my face and sit up. Cracking my neck, I look and see it's a bit after 7. Earlier than I like but not too bad. That dream only felt like a few seconds.

I shake my head and walk towards the bathroom. After setting the water I duck in and stand under the spray, letting it work out all the tightness my muscles got from lying in that medicinal rock of a bed. I will try and never get that hurt ever again if I can avoid that damned bed. I nod and start the cleaning up before I step into my room and grab a black tee shirt, pants and some boots. I grab my jacket and decide I'll have to go out for breakfast. I know there's no food here, if there is, it has to be spoiled by now. A downside to being S-class. I smile as an idea comes to me, "I could ask Lucy to breakfast." I grin and decide I can go over and wait outside until she's awake or something. I start walking toward the city and cue up my sound pod, I let a rock song play; the guitar and drums helping me wake up while I walk through the forest. I passed through to the outer part of Magnolia soon enough and pass through shops and street merchants. Something catches my eyes and I squat down to look. It was a jewelry vendor, the earrings were hearts just like Blondie wore, I looked over the trinkets before a shadow blocked my view a bit.

"Something for someone special kiddo?" A young looking lady asks me holding a bag of donuts.

Kiddo? "Uh I guess." I grunt

"Hmm well those earrings you're eyeing are good luck charms. Good fer mages too." She grinned

"What do they do?"

"They're light lacrima, just gotta pulse a little magic in 'em." She smirks, "Real popular with the mage babes." She snickered

"... got any other shaped charms?" I ask, "Like this one?" I ask pointing to a red one that didn't work.

"Yep! Got em in gold and silver, what'll it be kiddo?"

"Gold. Aren't you my age lady?" I grunt

"That'll be 3,500J. And I'm older than you think, the compliment ain't getting you a discount." She chuckled as she grabbed the earrings and placed them in a dark blue velvet pouch. I handed her the jewels. "Pleasure doin' business with you bub."

"It's Laxus."

"I know! You're in Fairy Tail."

"If you knew than why'd you not just say my name?" I huffed

"I get the feeling 'kiddo' just suits you." She shrugs, "Now get on to your girl, I don't flirt with brats."

"Thanks lady..." I mutter

"Jio's the name. Buh bye Zappy!"

"Why is everyone insane?" I ask myself, I start walking back down the street; I cut through the rest of the vendors. Then I went through one of the parks. Was this the park we were in? I kept walking past the construction people were doing to repair things from E.N.D.'s fight. "It's gotta be here damn it!" I scoff, I see the canal and walk along it hoping this was the right way. I felt like I was close. Magnolia wasn't that big... I went through an alley I was sure was the way.

30 minutes later.

KRAAAACK! Sweet tap dancing gods... I found it. I sigh heavily as my body reigns in my magic. After wandering around I gave up and just zapped around. I turn to Lucy's house right as she opens the window and my eyes widen at what I see.

"Laxus what the hell are you-"

"Blondie!" I growl

Lucy POV

I started to wake around the time the sun peeked through but something made me feel lazy and I laid around in bed for a bit. I was dozing in and out of consciousness while I laid in my plush bed. I snuggled deeper into my soft cotton duvet and sighed...

KRAAAACK!

"Shit!" I shot up from bed as I felt the sound shake my window. I pushed my curtains aside and undid the latch before I leaned out, the cool air washing over me. I see Laxus standing in the street, his magic still sparking around him before he stands all the way up and looks toward my house. "Laxus, what the hell are you-"

"Blondie!" He growls before he covers his eyes

"What?! I snark back, I can't look that bad? My hair isn't that crazy... and he's the one who just zapped here.

"COVER UP!" He barks

"'Cover...up' what?" I whisper as I look down to see I'm in a bath towel that's riding low on my chest. "AAAACK!" I squeal before I run to my closet and grab a bra, panties, and a simple outfit. I splash my face with water to hide my blush before I just run to the door and usher him in. "I'm decent!" I huff, I feel appreciative he looked away, but seeing as I was used to just being ogled I felt a little jilted too. It felt complicated.

"Those your normal PJs?" He smirked

"Tch, no perv." I smirk, "I just fell asleep in the bath and one of my spirits helped me to bed." I glance at him and he looks upset, "What?"

"It wasn't the lion was it?" Laxus mumbled

"Uh no, it was Virgo, the Maiden." I cocked my head, "What's wrong with Loke?"

"Just seems like a good opportunity to cop a feel?" He shrugged, avoiding looking at me

"Were you jealous?" I ask trying to grab his face to look at him

"Tch. No."

"Laxus"

"No."

"Laaaaaxus." I grin

"Nuh uh."

"C'mon Sparkles look at me!"

"Nope."

"Pleeeease?" I pout

"No way."

"Guess I'll just ask Loke then..." I sigh reaching for my keys on the side table. Laxus' arm shoots from behind me and snags my keyring.

"Do. Not. Call. The. Cat." He growls lowly from behind my ear

"Why not?"

"Because." He mutters

"Laaaaxus." I whine

"Hmph."

"Loke can open his own gate, I could just call him." I mention

"You wouldn't."

I inhale and open my mouth, "Open Gate of- mm mmhm!" Laxus' other hand covered my mouth and he put his head on top of mine.

"Fine," he sighed, "I don't wanna share you right now..." I feel myself stiffen as I let that sink in. My cheeks flared up and I know my heartbeat kicked up a bit. I brought my hands to the one covering my mouth and tugged on it lightly. His hand lowered and I turned while still holding his hand in both of mine.

"O-okay." I smile softly, knowing my face is still red. "What'd you wanna do?" I ask

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out to eat... but I can wait." He said before lowering his face and kissing me lightly. I grinned and brought my hands to his face letting my thumb trace his scar lightly before leaning in with him. He kissed me softly in my house, sunlight pooling around us; with birds chirping a purely natural tune. I couldn't write a sweeter scene in my novel if I tried... but there we were living out something I'd only seen on pages.

"Grrrrwrrrrl"

We broke away and I laughed first that of course we'd get interrupted with empty stomachs.

"Guess your body couldn't wait huh?" I teased

"Hey it's perfectly normal to be hung-"

"Gwrwrwrwrrrrl"

I blushed as I knew that was my stomach and I looked at him. His light blush had faded and his lips twitched.

"Bwahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" We both burst out laughing as we clutched our stomachs.

"I-hahaha- guess you're-heh- right." I giggled

"Where do you-heheheh- wanna go-ahem- eat Blondie?" He clears his throat as we still chuckle.

"Uuuuh, I usually ate here or at the guild... do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see what Aed taught you. What can you make?"

I smile as I realize he remembered Aed's name from our talks last night, "Well I keep my fridge pretty stocked since this place was the unofficial Team Natsu house." I shrug, smiling softly; guess that's over... I look at him and see he's staring at me, "Do you wanna help?"

"I want to... but I'll ruin it." He shrugs

"Huh?"

"Freed cooks, Bixlow plates, Ever would wash up, and I'd usually catch or buy whatever it was we needed." Laxus explained, "I can't cook for shit."

"Wow, Laxus Dreyar; bested only in a kitchen." I tease, "Oh and on transportation right?"

"How'd you know?"

"You didn't think it was secret did you? Every single slayer is filled with sick as soon as they're moving on something NOT their own force." I laugh

"Feh, it's not too bad. The old croon makes me pills for that."

"Aaaaand then there's directions." I continue teasing as I pull out some food from my fridge.

"Oi! Will you stop woman?!" He barked

"Relax Sparkles, don' tell me teasing is another way to rile you up?" I smirk, "Anyways, get in here, I'm sure there's something you can't ruin..."

"We'll see." He huffs before taking off his coat. He's wearing a black t-shirt and I realize I'd never seen him without it.

"Huh" I breathe

"What?" Laxus quirks his brow

"You're pretty hot." I shrug, I feel my lips pull in a smirk as his brows almost disappear in his hairline.

"'Pretty hot' I'm damn fine Blondie." He huffs

""If that's what you believe, self confidence is important after all." I hand his some graham crackers, "Crush these a bit." I tell him as I grab my kitchen knife and cut the fruit.

"Oi just because you flaunt your hot figure doesn't mean I'm not great eye candy."

"Of course Mr. Dreyar, you're the best eyes candy." I tease, "So much in fact, that I think I have diabetes." I start cracking a few eggs and look back at him as I wash my hands, "What?"

"I'm both impressed and annoyed at that comment Blondie." Laxus pouts softly so I just grin.

"It's a talent Blondie 2." I wink handing him a bowl and a container, "Mix these lightly." I tell him

"Can't you say 'please' nicely?"

"I can."

...

..

.

"Aren't you?" He says huffing loudly

"I just said I could, not that I would. Now work or no food." I smile, "Mix these together while I heat up the pan." I go to move him out of the stove area but he doesn't budge. "Hey, Sparkles, mooooove."

He just quirks a brow

I sigh, "Please?"

he only shrugs a bit before looking away.

"Pretty please?" I say

He leans down and smirks, "Not sure that's good enough."

"Oh please Mighty Thunder God Laxus Drey-" I was cut off as he kissed me, I leaned into the kiss almost immediately enjoying the warmth it brought. _Maybe I left my window open, but he's so warm..._ I hum into the kiss as his arms circle my waist, I let my hands go to his neck and play with his spikes. He breaks away and I whimper slightly as I feel the cold come back.

"That'll do." He whispers as I open my eyes, his eyes seem to mirror mine, dazed and glassy; but so very comforting. _I hope I look as safe for him..._ I think before I realize he's pulling away. I grab the collar of his shirt and tug him back down so I can kiss him one more time. I press my tongue to his lips softly, they open slightly so his tongue and mine meet and I relish in the taste of his toothpaste, it's minty and I can taste a blackberry he stole from the fruit I had him mix. I smile as Laxus seems to do the same since I snuck a strawberry while prepping breakfast.

Oh. Right... Breakfast.

That's what we were doing.

As if on cue his stomach growls as I pull away. I giggle before clearing my throat, "Right... we gotta eat."

"I beg to differ, I was doing fine." Laxus grunts

"Let's eat first... we'll see how it goes." I offer feeling my face flush a little. I felt comfortable doing this stuff spontaneously but trying to imply it later felt awkward.

"Hmph, I'll hold you to that." He grinned, I gaped feeling my blush spread, he saw this and his grin widened, he stalked a little closer and caged me against the stone wall by my stove. "Oh? Why're you blushing Blondie? Got a thought you wanna share?" He lent in, "Hmm?"

"Not particularly." I whisper, just glad I didn't stutter. His hand rested on my hip before lightly dragging up.

"You sure?" He asked, "I'd love to hear them... Lucy." He drawled before kissing my neck and letting his hand stay on my bare waist.

"I'm sure... you'll f-find out when it's time... Sparkles." I murmur

He rose back up to glare at me playfully, his canines looked a little long as he smirked. "What'd I say about that nickname?" He lent back down and licked my pulse, sending a new wave of blush over me. "I wonder how low your blush goes... hmm?" He whispered before kissing my pulse and lightly sucking. My hands that had been uselessly hooked on his collar moved to his head, holding him in place for a moment longer before I ripped him away from my neck and back to my lips. He only pecked me lightly before backing away, stopping me from trying to make out again.

"Wha?" I huffed

"'Let's eat first... we'll see how it goes.' Later" he added with the biggest shit-eating grin. He stood upright and turned to mix the bowl while I gathered my thoughts.

I snapped out of it as he turned to wink at me. I stood up and straightened my clothes. I started too warm the pan and puffed out my cheeks as I crossed my arms. "TCH." I click my tongue.

"What? You can tease but not be teased?" Laxus chuckled

"I guess we're more similar than I thought." I reply, "Seeing how defensive you were last night." He handed me the bowl and I started to pour the batter in letting it puff up before flipping it with a toss of the pan. I set up the plates with the food Laxus prepared and put the first pancake on the plate.

"Guess so." He agreed kissing my shoulder while I worked, "So what is this anyway?"

"Parfait Pancakes." I say

"Whoa, what?"

"You take pancake batter, add nuts to it and some toasted oats. Which is what I had you mix earlier." I start, he nods along. "Then you top them with the honey yogurt, fruits and crushed graham crackers, You keep layering them until its enough." I smile as his brows quirk up.

"Why not just butter and syrup?"

"Well this is still pretty easy and it's a little healthier." I smile, "Plus you can change the recipe easily." I start layering on the first two pancakes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," I nod, "For warm weather like today I'm using fruits and lemon extract in the batter to taste like Spring. In Winter I prefer cinnamon and nutmeg with the maple syrup and bacon." I flip another pancake and feel satisfied that it wafts the lemony scent.

"Wow, did Aed teach you that?" he asks, sniffing the pan.

"He taught me that things in season are more appreciated with the weather." I grin as I add the last pancake. "You can make someone feel more comforted if the food matches the scene."

"That makes sense." He nods watching as I scoop the last of the fruit onto the pancake stacks. I hold up our plates, "Let me go get my special tea and we can eat."

He takes them from me and sniffs again. "I'm really hoping the tall stack is mine."

"Of course, I can't eat six of these!" I laugh, "Two's plenty."

I grab my iced fruit tea from the fridge and mix it with my lemonade and grab some coffee, milk, and sugar. I put them on the large tray and grabbed two small cups and two mugs. "I've got coffee too." I offer

"You're perfect." He grins grabbing a mug for himself adding a little milk. I pour some iced tea lemonade and sit across from him.

"Holy shit." Laxus groans, "No wonder your team's always here." He starts tucking into his plate a little fast while I grin before starting on mine.

"They're so fluffy, how?"

"Oh, you take out one yolk to get a fluffier batter with just an egg white and then I use a little baking powder to puff it up."

"You're a genius, just be a chef. Seriously." Laxus groaned, "It's not even too sweet. It's awesome."

"Geez, you're praising me like you're Freed and I'm you." I blush

"I'll start breaking in here too if I could eat this." Laxus growled

"Well you won't have any competition..." I sigh as I sip my drink. I hear the silverware clink and look up.

"What's that mean Blondie?" He asked seriously

I gulp before sighing again, "Flame-brain left on a journey." I stand up and grab the crumpled letter on my desk.

Laxus took it from my hand and read through it. He must have read it a few times before he sighed, he put the letter down and looked at me. I crossed one arm over my chest to hold my arm and looked down. I didn't want to see any pity. I felt his hand hold mine softly tugging. I didn't want to look at his face so I kept looking at my floor. He tugged a little harder before his other arm circled my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. I tried to get up but he just put his hand on the back of my head and held me over his heart. "It's okay Lucy, that idiot keeps his promises."

"I know..." I mumble

"You miss him already huh?"

"Mhmm." I nod against his chest

"Even that damn cat?"

"Uhuh."

"Do you want me to go so you can think?"

Mm-mm." I shake my head and hold onto his shirt._ Never leave..._

"Want me to let you up now?" I just shake my head again and bury myself deeper into his chest. "Should we just stay like this for awhile?" He asks, I nod. "Can I keep eating? This is really good..." I giggle a little but nod. I feel him sigh happily.

I just sit there on his lap while he holds me with one arm stroking up and down my back while he keeps eating. I let my arms go around his waist and close my eyes for a bit.

_He feels like home_.


	16. Chapter 16

AS AAAAAALLLLLLLLWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS: THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, I WILL MENTION YOU DOWN BELOW ONCE i AM DONE WITH THIS HEARTFELT MOMENT:

To everyone even remotely involved with **_Drowning Star_, **thank you. If it were not for you guys my inspiration may have dried up and the spark I had for this idea would have died... So thank you. Every follow, every favorite, every review; even positive mojo-waves you send my way is just another bit of you guys cheering on our pair of Blondes. So thank you, for you guys are the lifeblood of this story and I hope I can keep all you guys happy.

A special thanks as usual to my lovely lords and ladies who commented:

Little Princess Nana

Kurahieiritr JIO

Kamy4

Ilufmanga

Aroura Leona

Alaina Kuski

Gothazon

Blessed Unrest

Shana Fox15

Lucy POV

I stayed on Laxus' lap for a while before deciding I needed to get up. _I can't be so dependent on others right now._ I smile as he glanced at me, leaning in I place a kiss on his lips softly before grabbing our empty plates and taking them to the sink. I started the water but his hand came from behind me and took the sponge.

"I got this Blondie, go read or something." He offers

"Wha? You're a guest I can- OI!" I yelp as he lightly shocks my butt, "You pervert!"

"And proud of it, now go. You cooked and I can do this at least." He turns away suds on his hands as he picked up the first plate. "Don't make me shock you again..." Laxus growls

"Aye!" I joke ignoring the slight twinge in my chest. _They're not dead, Laxus is right, Natsu never breaks his promises._ I nod before grabbing my notebook and quill. All this stuff is a great inspiration for my novel later. I jot down some of the things that happened and found myself smiling softly at all the things I realized I came to like about Laxus in only a day. I giggled before setting the notes aside and grabbing my novel; trying to find a way for Elise to free herself from the villain's grasp.

Laxus POV

I missed her on my lap already, _this is ridiculous... 1 day, 1 day you've been "together" in any fashion and you're missing her like a school boy's first crush._ I hear her giggle and a smile made it's way onto my face. I turned at Blondie's continued giggling and saw her at her desk writing; her quill making swift scratching noises I was able to pick up. _Guess she found some inspiration._ I nod and continue doing the dishes for a bit. I placed the last one on the drying rack and dried my hands. I glanced over and saw Lucy was writing still, now on a pile of paper. I moved silently toward her and was about to look over her shoulder at her book before I hear the faint hum. Turning to my jacket I saw the glow coming from my pocket and knew it was my communication lacrima.

"You should get that instead of spying on me Sparkles." Lucy turned in her seat, grinning

"How'd-"

"You've got a big ass shadow looming over me. Silly." She mocked

"Always one word too many coming from your damn mouth Blondie." I chuckle as I grab the small orb.

"Same to you Flashlight." She winked before turning back to her book and giving me a "shoo" motion.

I stepped outside to give her some quiet while sending a responding pulse of magic into the glass ball. "Yeah?"

"Laxus! You're awake and dressed?" Freed's face looked through the glass at me.

"Yeah?"

"It's before 9 though... well no matter; I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast before your grandfather's meeting at Fairy Tail today?"

"Uhh, I just finished eating actually." I admit, "Woke up a while ago."

"That's a surprise, where did you go to eat? I and the rest of the Raijinshuu can meet you."

"I'm not at a resturant Freed." I huff, I know what's next...

"Good gods you didn't cook did you?!" He yells, face paling

"I resent that look of fear at the thought."

"Laxus, I don't mean to sound... blunt; but your cooking made me experience a 'life passing by my eyes' moment. Plus Evergreen can't even look at waffles anymore!"

"...it wasn't that bad."

"Bixlow's totems looked like they were in pain... the inanimate, non-eating souls... Laxus, never cook." Freed pleaded

"I didn't!" I huff, "I had breakfast with Blondie."

"Blon- You mean Lucy?" Freed looked surprised, "Since when are you in such a friendly relationship?"

"I wouldn't say it's friendly?"

"Oh Laxus, I doubt she feels any ill will towards you. She made friends with Bixlow and accepted our apologies immediately." Freed rushed

"No, I meant I think we're slightly more..." I shrug.

"Oh? Oh!" Freed raised his brows, "When did you start courting her?"

"It wasn't planned, none of it is." I smirk, "And I like it that way."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're happpy. Have you eaten enough? I can bring you a lunch at the meeting." _I'm not a dump truck, I don't eat more than any other slayer..._

"Nah, I think I'm good, Blondie knows how to cook; think I ate bout seven pancakes." I grin

Freed pursed his lips a bit before nodding, "Oh. Well that makes it easier, we'll see you there then?"

"Yeah that's fine anything else?"

"Well-"

"Oi fearless leader! You're up and at 'em?!" Bixlow crashed into the lacrima now, Freed being pushed aside a bit.

"Uh, yeah. I'm up."

"Since when're you upright before 10:30?" He snickered

"I've been up before 9 in the past."

"Yeah when you had something important to do." His tongue rolled out and he cackled, "Or is it some_one_?"

I smirk, "...Both, now buzz off I got to get back to her." I nodded 'bye' to them and cut the magic pulse. I sigh, "That's gonna bite me in the ass." I mumble

"What is?"

I turn and see Lucy looking up at me from her desk, "What?" I ask

"What's 'gonna bite you in the ass'?" She air quotes looking amused as she stands.

"Bixlow was being... Bixlow and I told him I was with a lady. So he'll come at me later for details or something."

"Ah, well what're you gonna tell him?" She asks sitting at her table with some tea.

"To buzz off and use his imagination." I shrug before I sit on the couch next to her.

"That's dangerous." She smirks

"What is?"

She moves closer to me and I put my arms on the back of the couch and rest to lay back and give her room to lay on me. She nuzzles me before explaining, "Bixlow's imagination, he could make up some interesting stories. And if he knows it was me with you... well get ready to be called an M."

"'An M?' What's-"

She sits across my lap and kisses me once before backing away. "Masochist, since he assumes I'm a killer cosplayer queen." She snickers, "Maybe we should get you a leather choker."

She runs her finger across my neck and I hum at it. "I could do a choker if you got leather to match Blondie." I smirk

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have the needed things yet." She chuckles

"Only your whip?"

"Mhmm" She hums before leaning back in, she kisses me and immediately I bring my tongue out to run across her lips, she moans and lets hers out to meet mine. My hands rest on her bare waist teasing the edge where her soft mounds are just a short distance from my fingers. Her legs were intertwined with mine as I pulled her down to lay on me. I broke the kiss to trail down her neck, she tilted her chin to give me room and I took her offer I purred at the soft skin and the way her chest pressed against mine.

"Laxus..." She breathed my name out so softly I barely caught it... and it only spurred me on. I bit her neck and trailed down but was met with her collar. I growled I lifted up to see it was a front zipper shirt, Lucy's eyes followed mine and she blushed. "Go ahead..." She murmured.

"You sure?" I ask

"Mhmm... just, uhm... well."

"What do you want?" I ask while kissing by her ear and moving downward again.

"Take yours off too?" She whispered

"Will that make you feel better?" She flushed more against my lips, I could feel the heat. She only nodded and I sat up to shed my shirt. Her eyes widened and even blinked comically. I chuckled at her face, she pouted at me before smirking. "What's up Blondie?" I ask

"I'm still on top." She purred, pushing me down and kissing me. Her hands trailed up my arms to my neck, holding me in place. _Not that I'm going anywhere._ I smirk into the kiss, letting one hand stay on her lower back while the other goes around her neck too. She kisses me like a drug, we're only getting further addicted to each other and we don't care. I push her face closer to mine as I bite her and lick over her lip, listening to her sighs as they only light a fire inside of me. Her hands move down my neck, over my collar, and she starts to trace over my chest. I grin as I feel her hands shaking slightly and decide to surprise her, letting my hand move those last few inches to her plush ass and squeeze softly. She jolts against me and I groan. She breaks away, "Are you okay?"

"More than okay." I smirk as I let my thumb stroke her behind softly. "My turn though." I flip us so I'm hovering over her and my legs are between hers. I lean down and kiss her forhead while playing with her shirt's zipper. She pulls my head down again and bites my lip. I start to lower the zipper enough that her throat and collarbone is finally bare. I nip and kiss from her ear down, the reddening skin urging something inside me to continue. Her hands run through my hair, pushing me further toward her skin. I bite her juncture and suck lightly before licking over the dark mark. I zip her shirt back up and let my head rest on her chest while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"La-Laxus?" Lucy pants softly I groan internally at the sound.

"Mmmyeah?" I murmur, turning my head so one eye can look at her.

"Why'd you stop?" She brushes her bangs out of her face and I can't look at her mussed up hair and flushed face.

I nuzzle into her neck, letting myself enjoy how her chest rubs against mine nicely, even through her top... "I don't want to rush this. So I decided that was enough."

"aaaw..." She muttered I raise my head and quirk my brow

"Was that not enough?"

"You can't keep control any longer?" She pouted

_Good gods, she's a succubus. _"How much longer?"

"Just another kiss?" Lucy smiles coyly, cocking her head to the side, letting her hair move away from the light trail of marks I made toward the really dark one under her shirt collar. I nod with an answering smirk. But her fingers press on my lips, "Nuh uh, I wanna sit on your lap, like the Princess I am."

I nip her finger softly while sitting back and letting my arms go around the back of the couch again, "As you command."

She smiles at me in the beam of the sun, you'd think she was an angel here to take my soul from my body. _And I'd welcome her._ I think as she climbs over me before sitting on my lap, thankfully not noticing what the kissing had done to me. She looms over me, letting her hands rest on my shoulders. Her eyes didn't have that lusting glint anymore, instead she just had a serene smile on her lips and a glimmer in her eyes that I've never seen someone show me before. I only wish I could understand what she was thinking as she lent in.

Lucy POV

I sat on his lap and felt all the safety he always seemed to give me return. I had watched him through my window as he talked to Freed, he wasn't expressive like I was, but he did express.

He pouted at my teasing

He smiled at Freed and Bixlow for a moment when he saw them, I know he missed his team when he was passed out.

He laughed with me

Played with me

Yelled at me

He let me cry in front of him,

He cried in front of me...

So I looked at him and saw something that embodied everything I wanted when I left home.

I placed my hands on his shoulders,

_They helped lift my burden_

I kissed his cheeks,

_Where they showed joy in the slight dimples he tried not to show off_

I kissed his nose,

_He used it to find the guilt inside me and release it_

I kissed his eyes,

_They saw the truth in my spirit's hearts and mine_

Finally I kissed his lips,

_They said the words I needed._

I kissed him softly and laid in the crook of his arm tracing his tattoo. The swirls all meeting to coil near his heart... The black Fairy Tail mark wasn't a sign of his darkness, it was a mix of all the colors that made up our family... and him.

"I cherish you Laxus, so much." I whisper


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone, and I want to say I love you all for the support you've given me and this story.**

**So, much thanks and love to you all...**

**As always a special thanks to the people who gave me some special words:**

Kurahieiritr JIO

Serenah Rivera

Blessed Unrest

Kamy4

Little Princess Nana

Alaina Kuski

Gothazon

Veraozao

Aroura Leona

Laxus POV

Watching her from above, leaning in to kiss me as she smiled... was something that stopped my breath. Her hair glowed, her eyes shone, her lips pressed to mine so softly...

I had stopped.

Time had stopped...

Before I could do anything she curled herself in my arm and started to trace my tattoos. I moved my head to try and see her face but her bangs blocked my view.

"I cherish you Laxus, so much." My hand stopped reaching for her hair; before I started moving again she grabbed it. "I'm not saying it to try and make you say anything back... I just want you to know you're special to me." She squeezed my hand letting it rest on my chest with hers while she stayed wrapped in my other arm.

"You don't have to make me say anything Lucy... I cherish you too. More than sanity should allow really." I huff t the end, I see her look up at me and I smirk. "Blondie I think I'm falling for you and it's been a day... that's batshit insane." Her smile is bright as she laughs against my chest while I chuckle and pull her up to lay on me completely, she's like a warm, curvy, giggling blanket.

"Well I feel pretty insane with you too." She winks at me.

"I do that to all ladies." I smirk

"Ooooh okay, ego much?" Lucy grins, "But I understand, I do that to girls too."

"Wha"

"If I could get paid for every time some girl groped me... Cana alone would owe me enough jewels to cover her bar tab for a week."

"Damn... that could be a side business."

"You're a genius, no more rent problems for me!"

"Except I'll be the only customer, I ain't letting someone else get handsy." I growl.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "My hero." before she stuck her tongue out

I lent in snapping my teeth, "Watch it Blondie. If you use it you might lose it."

"Noooo, then I can't bash your big head when you get out of hand."

"It's not that bad."

"It could eclipse the sun on a slow day." Lucy deadpans with a straight face.

"Wha-"

"Kidding!" She grins before leaning in a pecking me on the lips

"Oh hell no, you're not getting away with that so easily!" I growl charging my fingers and tickling her sides.

"AAAAACK! NO!NO!NOOOOPE!" She yelps wiggling and gasping while I keep running my fingers over her sides, "LAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHA-XUUUUUS! AHAHAHA-ST-ST-STOOOOOOOOOP! GAHAHAHA!" She laughs, she sits up and I follow, getting her stomach and letting the lightning run over her belly button and up her back.

"OH SHIT!" She yelps, falling off me toward the coffee table

"Lucy!" I grab her back up and onto my lap. I sigh, glad I got her in time. She shifts across my lap and I try not to moan.

"Laxus..." I freeze as Lucy _**moans**_ my name and realize I grabbed her chest with my magic still running through it. "Uhm... your hand?"

I pull it away, "Uh, sorry." I stop my magic and scratch my neck, "Er, well, not that it wasn't y'know nice... just I didn't mean to." I explain while her blush fades.

She smiles at me, "It's cool... your magic was just..." Lucy trailed off, "Nice-ahem, and I touched your chest and...stuff." She giggles, "We're both pretty clumsy right now huh?"

"Yeah." I chuckle, "You're a handful huh?"

"...I don't want to sound boastful, but I think I'm more than that..." She smirks

"Wha- Oh what the shit Blondie?!" I laugh, "I wasn't talking about your boobs!"

"I know!" She laughs while leaning back on me. "Haaaa, I wish we could just stay like this." she sighs

"Hmmm, same. But Gramps has a meeting for all of us at noon."

"Awww... well do you know why?"

"No, Freed gave me the message last night, and reminded me earlier."

"Well it's only... 9:53, what do you want to do? It's only a 15 minute walk from here." She got up and went to her kitchen

"I could zap us there." I offer

"Mmm, we'll figure it out. I liked walking with you last night." Her head popped in, "Did you want some more coffee, or tea?"

"Some of that tea lemonade stuff sounds great right now." I smile, standing and grabbing my shirt. She pouted slightly before turning back to the kitchen

"What, you want me to keep it off?" I chuckle

"Maaaaaybe." She calls back, I laugh and toss my shirt on top of my jacket. I crack my neck and sigh in relief at the dull cricks leave.

"Want some help?" I turn and see her with some glasses of the reddish pink drink.

"Help?"

"With your neck and back? Capricorn taught me a little about pressure points and such, so I give pretty good massages according to Erza." Lucy shrugs

"Who'd pass up an offer like that?" I smirk, "Where do you want me?"

"My bed I guess?"

"This isn't just an attempt to get me in your bed is it?" I tease

She placed a hand on her lip and smirked, "I don't need tricks for that." She stepped forward and hooked her fingers in my belt-loops, "If I want you there, I'll get you there _Blondie._" She smirked and backed up enough to have one hand still hooked into my loop. "C'mon." She said tugging me while I picked my jaw up off the floor.

"Did you just do an impression of me again?!"

She nodded and grabbed the drinks handing me mine. "I did, now you know what you sound like."

"Sexy, seductive, teasing, husky, hot as hell?" I list off

"Cocky, egotistic, lustful, narcissistic, and if I didn't know you any better; douche-y" She lists back triumphantly. "Now lay down."

"You break my heart..." I feign hurt crawling onto her white and pink bed

"I'll break your back too if you keep this up." She replied, straddling my lower back and pushing my head down into her pillows. They smelled like her and I tried to inhale normally while she started pressing on my shoulder blades. I turned my head and watched her as she concentrated on my sholders and back of my neck; rubbing in slow circles. I felt my joints loosening up and groaned as she put her hands on either side of my spine and cracked it for me. I sunk into her matress as she worked on me for a while before she patted me on the back. "Laxus? I'm all done."

"Mmm" I grunt, _I'm not moving_

"Are you gonna lay here?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Okay, I'll just-"

"Mm-mm" I groan before turning over, I open my arms, "C'mere Blondie."

"Wha?"

"I wanna hold you, c'mere..." I murmur

"...You shouldn't look so cute." She laughed before wrapping her arms around waist. I circled my own around her and pulled her against me.

"Meh, m'talented I guess." I slur feeling tired. _No wonder Pyro snuck in here, this bed is great. _"Lay with me."

"Okay." I felt her move for a bit before she nuzzled deeper into my chest. I lowered my head to keep her hair pressed to my nose and drifted off.

...

..

.

..

...

"-incess, Princess. Wake up."

I opened my eyes to catch a pale hand lightly touching Blondie, a shackle clinking slightly as she nudged her. "Wha?" I groan

"Oh good, you're awake, Horologium was asked to tell Princess when it was 11:15, I decided to come and wake you both up as well." The pink haired maid looked at me, "And... I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" I yawn

"For helping her, we were all very worried." She looked at Lucy and her blue eyes glimmered a bit. "I will be off, but this is for you and her." She dropped a medium sized box on my lap and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Uh... you're welcome?" I mutter to the empty space

"Who're you talking to?" I turned and saw Blondie stretching, my eyes raked over her figure before I held out the box.

"Your spirit, the maid? She dropped this off for you after waking me."

"Oh! Virgo, the Maiden in the celestial world. She always brings me celestial clothes! I love them!"

"She made it sound like there was something for me too..."

She untied the ribbon with a confused look at me, "Huh, she never brought anything for my team before, I wond-EEP!" Lucy slapped the lid back on, face flushed red. "That damned spirit! Is she actually trying to be punished?!"

"What is it?" I asked reaching for the box

"NOTHING! IT'S GOING IN THE TRASH!" She cradled the box to her chest but I felt curious, and her deep blush wasn't helping.

"I'm gonna look at it either way... so either show me or I'll take it."

"Dont. You. Dare." She hissed

"But I want the thing she got me." I fake pout

Lucy's blush deepened and I heard her take in a breath before her tongue darted across her lips. "N-no."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"What if I pout?" I bugged out my eyes and quivered my lip a little. I waited until she looked away to try and fight my puppy eyes before grabbing the box from her little hands. "Whoohoo!" I cheer

"Dammit, give that back Sparkles!" She stood on her bed while I darted away, standing a few feet from her bad.

"No way, I wanna see." I turned to open the box but Blondie jumped from her bed and tackled me. I grunted while holding my ground. "Nice try Luc-"

"Lucy KICK!" She yelled while kicking the box across the room, over the couch, into her living room. "Hah!" she slapped my ass climbing off of me.

I watched before snapping out of it while she dashed for the box. I tackled her and pinned her to the floor. "Hah!" I taunted back, I reached for the bag and heard a sniffle

"Oww..." Lucy sniffed holding her arm and I sat up

"Shit, are you okay Lucy?!"

"I guess, ow..."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Your gut."

Wha-Oof!" She pulled her knees to her chest before pushing me back with her feet and herself toward the box. "Damned sneak!" I grunt before flipping over and grabbing her while she gripped the box.

"NOOOOOOO!" She wailed while I hefted her on my shoulder

"Nope! No mercy now!" I cackle before using my lightning to shock her while I tickled her sides.

"No!AHAHAHAHA! La-La-LAXUS! NOOOO!" She called while I grabbed the box with one hand while still running the shocks over her.

"Blondie it can't be that bad!" I snicker before opening it. Inside was a bunch of black fabric. "The hell?" I grabbed the first item and it was a strip of leather. It had a snap on the ends and dangling in the middle was a lightning bolt. "...Oh." I put the pieces together and saw the next piece was a black leather sports bra with some mesh trim. The back held together with a golden ribbon lacing through. A matching pair of shorts were in the box with a black and gold colored paddle. "Lucy?"

"Virgo... is a mischievous spirit. I guess she heard some of our conversation and thought we'd like some... bondage stuff..." Lucy sighed, "I swear she's doing this so I actually **will **punish her..."

"Huh... this would look hot on you though." I shrug watching her blush, "I got leather pants to match." I chuckle, "The choker that is..."

"Hmm, and a shirt?"

"Do I really need one?" I ask, quirking my brow since I was currently half naked

"Guess not." She nodded

"Well, I doubt you would but don't punish Pinky, I like it." I smirk putting the leather away to bit her shoulder softly before standing up. "We got that meeting in 30. You wanna walk?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice." Lucy nods before grabbing my hand and standing. "Hungry?"

"Nah, we can grab lunch together after the meeting?"

"You don't need to see your team?"

"The Raijinshuu don't need me there all the time, but I meant joining us."

She broke out in a grin, "I'd love that!" She walked into the living room and grabbed my shirt and jacket, "Let's go, I'm sure Freed will be there early. We could all talk a little before hand?" She smiled, "Maybe I can see if he still wants to look at my story? I bet he'd be a great help."

"Yeah." I nod pulling on my shirt. I decided to leave my coat off since it was warm enough. "Ready to head out?" I call

"Gimme a sec!" She yelled from her bathroom

"Now?" I ask, knowing she wasn't being literal

"Ass." She muttered, "Yeah, let's go." She had brushed her hair and grabbed her belt and keys before we were at her door slipping on our shoes.

"Alright, let's go see what Gramps wants." I grin, "Then we'll go out." I take her hand and head right.

"Laxus?" I hear her giggle

"Yeah?"

"It's that way."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello dear DS fans! Happy seeing you! I am currently in a inspiration cloud so I'm posting this chapter up now and hope to have the next up on Thursday since it's my birthday and I deserve something nice... which is getting these ideas out of my head and onto digi-paper! **

**As always, a big hug to everyone who has added this on their favorites/following list and those who've continued to support my LaxLu brain-child! And a big 'ol kiss on the cheek (Platonic or loving; dealer's choice) to my reviewers!**

**Lunascorpio20**

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf (dude, that's freaking long)**

**ArouraLeona**

**Gothazon**

**LittlePrincessNana (definitely a loving kiss) ;D**

**Kurahieiritr JIO**

**Raiza-chan**

**Alaina Kuski**

**Kamy4**

**ShanaFox15**

**FairyTailLover 012**

**Veraozao**

**Amatthews4847**

**I love you all!**

_**Drowning Star: XVIII**_

Lucy POV

I led Laxus and I on the long route toward the guild, stopping in the park. We passed by a lot of construction teams, a few people on the channel still warned me when I was on the ledge until they saw Laxus holding my hand. We passed by the giant tree in Magnolia's park and I saw Levy there with Gajeel. He nodded a greeting at me but was talking with Levy so I let them be. _He looks a little better from seeing Metalicana..._

"What's he doing over there?" Laxus asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"Hopefully he's _**finally**_ asking Levy out." I sigh loud enough that I'm sure Gajeel can hear me. A glance back at them says he did when I see a smirk on his face and Levy looking like she wants to know something while she shakes him.

"Oh? They're a thing?" Laxus grunts, "Explains why he took the shock I sent her way..." he muttered

"He was trying to redeem himself I'm sure." I turned and walked backwards so he could see my eyes, "And he has, just like you have. So stop being so angsty."

"I'm not being angsty! I'm just remembering how much of an ass I was."

"Kinda like worrying over something silly? Like say, thinking you don't deserve forgiveness?"

"Uh-"

"Because that's the literal definition of angst, 'the worrying feeling over something trivial or silly.' And thinking we don't already forgive you is definitely silly." I grin before turning around and holding his hand tighter, "Have some confidence Laxus, after all we're Fairy Tail."

"We don't give up..." He murmurs

I hold my hand up with his in the salute, "And we don't leave one of our own." I vow, I feel him tug my hand, he pulls it up to kiss my guild mark before nodding. "So let's go Sparkles." I smile

"I don't Sparkle!"

"Yes you do!" I huff

"Your spirits sparkle not me!"

"Well..." I stopped, he had a point, specifically Loke... "Fine..."

"YES!" Laxus fist pumps, looking up

"_Twinkles_" I add

He lowered his fist from the sky and then his face was in front of mine. "I'm sorry Blondie, I think I misheard you... What did you say?"

"I said 'Twinkles', since you refused 'Sparkles', actually; I think this one is even better." I smirk

"I thought so..." He growled lowering the final bit to kiss me. He pressed me to him and nipped my lips before roughly dragging his tongue across them, barely soothing the tenderness as he sucks my lip into his mouth. "What was that Blondie?" He growled lowly

"Twi-twinkles..." I gasp out as he nips my neck and hums, he works back up to my ear and bites the lobe before standing straight up. I feel the build of magic in the air and look up, "Laxus?" He grabs me around the waist and pulls me to him.

"I'm gonna show you some real voltage." He growls before I feel us floating a few inches of the street.

"Wh-whaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I feel the jolt and then we're springing forward, the light was bright white and suddenly color came back while I realized we were on the ground. "Holy stars..." I mumble feeling the last licks of lightning run down my body toward Laxus and the ground.

"You alright Lucy?"

"Uuuh huuuuh." I drawl while I get feeling back in my legs, "that was..." I sit on a bench trying to take in the sensation of the sparks leaving me entirely

"Was it too much? I never really take another with me when I trans-spark." Laxus shrugs "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm great! That was really cool, I just wasn't expecting the sudden landing." I smile reassuringly while he leads me to a bench.

"Yeah, if I let us float before landing the electrical discharge could connect to someone else... doesn't really hurt but people freak out." He shrugged standing in front of me.

"So you touch down to make sure you're grounded."

"Yeah" He smiles

"I got it." I nod, "It felt really cool though, like an amusement park ride!" I grin

Laxus turned up his nose, "Ugh, no thanks."

I giggle, _that's right, he hates transportation too. _"Maybe Wendy can troia you sometime and we can go."

"Still not sure I'll take you up on that... let's go someplace else." He offers

I lift an eyebrow, "So you'd wanna go somewhere with me?" I ask

"Sure... I'm thinking the beach?"

"Oh? You like the ocean? I thought with your lightning-"

"I'd like your attire." He smirks

"My... PERVERT!" I blush as we turn the corner, I see Fairy Tail right up the hill and suddenly I get a pang in my head. "Errrg." I grunt as I clutch my temples

"Lucy?"

_What's this premonition I feel? I haven't felt this since..._

"Oi, Lucy are you okay?"

I open my eyes as it hits me, _since Loke left Fairy Tail... _"Laxus I have a strange feeling right now."

"What do you mean?" He frowns

"Something's about to happen." I glance up at him, "Whatever happens, I'll have your back." I vow before standing straight again.

He nods, instantly taking me seriously, "Stay by me, okay?"

"Okay." I grab his shirt and pull him down, kissing him hard before letting go. "We can do this..." I whisper

"We can do this." He repeats before he kisses me back and takes my hand. I walk with him up the last of the hill before getting to the rubble that was our guildhall. I let his hand go so I could scan the area, but couldn't see Master at all. It seemed like almost everyone else was here.

"Do you see Master Laxus?"

"He's not here yet." He sniffed, "Neither is the rest of your team?" He looked at me, "Lucy?"

"I'm sure they'll be here." I looked around and saw Mira looking sad. "I'm going to talk to Mira okay?"

"Want me to go with you?"

"I've got it, why don't you meet the Raijinshuu?" I smile

"I'll be right over there, come to me if you need it." He whispered

"Okay." I nod before heading to the white-haired beauty. "Hi Mira, guess no milkshake today huh?" I joke

She grins at me, though I see it's a little fake, "Hi Lucy, I'm afraid so."

"What a shame, you make the best." I grin softly

"Thanks..." She sighs while looking around

"Looking for someone?"

"I thought maybe you came with Natsu... I haven't seen him in a couple days."

"Oh, I came with someone else." I said avoiding her eyes

Her eyes widened before I saw the tell-tale heart glow come to her eyes, "Ooooh~?" She sang

"Don't go looking into it Mira." I waved my hand, "Anyways, where's Master?"

"Ah ah ah..." She wagged her finger, "You answer me first, where's Natsu?"

I feel my hand unconsciously grip my shirt, "He left." I whisper

"What?!" Mira gasped getting other people's attention.

"He left, Natsu decided to leave last night to train. He said to 'give everyone the heads up.'" I quoted while my hand shook. I felt her hand come into mine and Mira tilted my face up.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see him soon enough. Don't worry Lucy." She smiled her "Mira smile" and I relaxed.

"Lu-chan!" I turn and see Levy bounding toward me while Mira backed away

"Hi Levy-chan!" I grin hugging the bluenette

"I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

"I'm okay, how're you and Alan wrench?" I grin as her jaw drops before giggling

"A-Ahahaha- 'Alan wrench'? Lu-chan that's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Well have you seen his arm when he transforms it? It's a hexagon, ie: Alan wrench." I chuckle as I heard Laxus guffaw from across the land plot.

"Oi bunny girl! What the hell?" Gajeel walked up to us, crossing his arms

I mimicked his pose, "If I'm 'bunny girl' you're an Alan wrench." I smirk, "I wore that suit as a costume, you change your arm into a wrench all the time!"

"What part of me says 'Alan wrench'?" He smirks

"Well you can be a tool." I dead pan

I feel the silence in the air before I hear someone yell "BUUUUURN!" and a chorus of child-like voices saying "Burn!" "Burn!"

"Daaaaaaaamn Lu-chan." Levy gapes

"Lucy!" Mira gasps behind me

"Atta girl, stick it to the man!" Cana hollers

"LUCY'S A MAAAAAN!" Elfman yelled

"I'll be damned." Gajeel muttered before his face split into a grin, "Now I remember what a spitfire you were when we met."

"Yeah well it was mostly pride." I shrugged, "But I am sorry, I should've added a 'sometimes' to that. You're not _always_ a tool."

"Gihi, I'm sure some would beg to differ." He laughed, "Don't worry Bunny Girl, just some friendly bantering right?" He grinned holding out his fist

"Exactly." I nod, bumping my own with his "After all we're friends right Gajeel?"

"Yeah yeah," He mussed my hair and growled lowly, "Just don't go making Lightning rod over there angry at me." I glanced to see Laxus staring at us.

"Scared?" I tease

"Gihi, the dude's a beast who took out Jura without going Dragon force... I ain't an idiot." Gajeel turned and wrapped an arm around Levy, "I gotta take Shrimp from you for now."

"Aw, bye Lu-chan!"

"Bye Levy-chan! We'll talk without the iron vice later!" I wave before a hand taps my shoulder, "Hey Bixlow."

"Hey Cosplayer! Nice one earlier." He cackled, "What're you up to after this?"

"Actually I was talking with Laxus before, you guys want to do lunch?" I smile

"Sounds good! Been wanting to chat with you some more." He wagged his tongue and came closer, "You and boss huh? I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I..." I blush, "Just happened that way."

"Cool" He nodded, "S'long as you guys are happy!" Bixlow grinned, "I'm heading back to him but I figured I'd chat with you for a sec, you coming?"

"In a moment, I wanted to ask Mira something still..." _She never answered me before._

"Cool cool, I'll see you later Cosplay Queen."

"I am not!" I huff, "Honestly, I dress up one time and a nickname comes from it." I turn and see Mira with her sister. "Mira! I never got an answer back, have you seen Master?"

"Not since yesterday, he was muttering to himself then he disappeared after telling me there was a meeting today." She frowned

"There's more isn't there?" I followed

"Mira? What's wrong?" Lisanna asked

"He seemed very determined when he left, but he said something about 'the end of an age.' before he told me to gather evryone and left..."

"'The end of an age'? What's that mean?" the youngest Strauss asked, I grabbed my head as the pain started returning. "Lucy?" Lisanna gasped

"It's nothing." I mutter, "Just a headache..." _I need to find Laxus, this has to do with Master! I know it! _"I need to go." I grit my teeth and scan the crowd for him. I make my way towards where one of Bixlow's babies is floating above the group. I try making my way through the crowd before I see a flash stopping in my tracks as I see Master.

"Master!" Everyone grinned before yelling different things at him.

"Master, what's this about?"

"We gotta rebuild the guild hall!" Max yelled

"Shouldn't we be moving more speedily?" Laki askes

"When's the bar gonna be fixed?" Cana shouted

**"Quiet down brats!" **Master bellowed, "I have an announcement... Is everyone here?"

"Erza isn't." Someone yelled

"Neither is Gray and Juvia..." Nab noted next to me.

I just stared at Master as he caught my eye, he nodded and I cleared my throat. "I think they've all left... Natsu disappeared last night. He won't be back for a while." I look down, "I don't think any of them will be back for a while."

"I see, maybe it was fate then..." Master sighed and looked down before he stood taller, gaining everyone's silence."My children, I cannot express how happy I am to have made it through this harsh travesty without losing any of you, as someone who sees you all as his family I know that no child should die before their parents... This guild hall was a house for us all. We laughed here, cried, and dreamed here... this was in every definition; a home. For magic, for fun, shenanigans; and nakama..."

I felt my hands move in front of my chest, Please_ don't say goodbye..._

"But children grow up and leave there homes... and we are no exception..."

_Please. Don't take away my last happiness._

**"Fairy Tail will dissolve."**

_No. No. No. No. No. No. _

**"From this point forward let your feet guide you on the path your heart desires."**

Suddenly my ears were deafened by everyone yelling, there were cries, shouts, anger, and everyone was demanding an explanation.

Master turned his back to us and only looked over his shoulder with unwavering eyes, **"I have nothing more to say." **He glowed softly before disappearing in a flash of light.

"'An end of an age' I can't believe it." I whispered I looked around for anyone that'd have an answer, Mavis, Gildarts, maybe Master walking away. I left the group to try and see something I was missing; but I saw nothing. Nothing but my fellow confused guild mates asking the same question.

_**What now?**_


	19. Chapter 19

Happy birthday to me, so many of you commented so fast! Thank you! So here's the next chapter, as always thank you to all my supporters and special lovings to my reviewing lovlies!

Little Princess Nana

Cato Yugi

Lynansidhe

Gothazon

GeorgiaTime

Kamy4

Veraozao

Kurahieiritr JIO

Alaina Kuski

**Drowning Star: XIX**

Laxus POV

_What the hell is the old man thinking?! _I start sniffing around looking for a trail of his scent but he left nothing behind. He used teleportation to make sure we didn't chase him, including us Slayers.

"Boss, what the hell just happened?!" Bixlow asked me

"Why'd Master just vanish like that?! No explanation or even a goodbye?!" Ever teared up, all haughtiness gone

"Did he inform you of anything before this announcement? Maybe he left us something to go on?" Freed questioned

"Guys, I have no fucking clue okay?" I growl, "God dammit Jiji! What the actual shit?!" I snap out of it once I realize Lucy isn't here. "Where is she?" I mutter, I didn't see her with Mira who was currently sitting on Elfman's lap while Lisanna rubbed her arm. I couldn't smell her, her scent was too light through Cana's wine alone, let alone a whole damned guild!

"Who?" Ever asks, shock crossing her face as I look at her

"Where. Is. She?!" I growled louder

"Cosplayer?" Bixlow asks quietly, I nod while he sends out his totems. "She's not here..." He said after a minute

"What the hell do you mean 'she's not here' Bixlow?!"

"I mean she's not here in the guild ruins anymore! The babies can't see her!" He replied

"I-I'll fly up and see if I can see her..." Ever said before she lifted off the ground, I looked at Freed and he did the same while unsheathing his sword.

"I'll take to the sky as well, my rune's should be able to track her."

"Hurry up." I seethe

"Boss, take a deep breath." Bixlow whispered

"She can't just pull a disappearing act! We have to find her!" I grunt _she's gone through enough and Gramps throws __**this **__bullshit at us?! _"She's been through a lot!" I tell Bix

"And she's hella strong! We'll find her."

"Laxus-sama! This way!" Freed said, I looked up and saw the direction he was pointing.

"How far?!" I ask

"About 1 mile." Freed says, "She's running but I don't know-"

I didn't wait for the rest, I sent my magic through me and was teleporting toward her instantly.

_Lucy, please keep it together..._

Lucy POV

I was running, I didn't know where to, or what from exactly. It's not like this would change anything. _Fairy Tail is gone either way. _I wasn't crying yet, I promised myself I wouldn't but... I just need to do something. The sweat on my forehead starts getting into my eyes, forcing me to stop running at full speed. I look and see I'm in front of the canal again, right by where I broke down last night. I gripped the edges and gasped as I tried to catch my breath. I vaugly heard the fishermen calling out to me but I just ignored them.

_**'Fairy Tail will dissolve.'**_

_I lost my home again..._

_**'From this point forward let your feet guide you on the path your heart desires.'**_

_This __**WAS**__ my heart's desire!_

_**'Fairy Tail will dissolve.'**_

_Why?_

_**'From this point forward let your feet guide you on the path your heart desires.'**_

_Why does this have to happen?!_

_**'Fairy Tail will dissolve.'**_

_**'From this point forward let your feet guide you on the path your heart desires.'**_

I grabbed my head and covered my ears, "No, nononononono!" I repeated as I sank into a ball. "Why?! Why wouldn't we stay together?!" I rasp

_**'Erza isn't here.'**_

_She was our leader, our morale, strength..._

_**'Neither is Gray...'**_

_He was my brother in battle, my friend..._

_**'Natsu's gone...'**_

_He was my partner! My warmth after so long in the loneliness..._

"God dammit! We're Fairy Tail! We're supposed to stick together!" I yell hitting the stone ledge. I started to cough as I held back the tears and sobs. I heaved and felt like I was going to throw up. Dark edges and blots starting creeping in my vision before I felt a small tingle in the air, and the flow of a familiar magic touched me. "Laxus?" I rasp

_**Krrrrrrrrrrackooom!**_

A flash of light came in front of my eyes before I saw Laxus standing in front of me.

"Laxus..."

"Lucy whe-ere- OH SHIT!" He bellowed before falling off the ledge he landed on, he started going over toward the canal. Before I knew it I brought out my Fleuve d'etoiles and wrapped it around Laxus' waist before pulling him up. He lent forward and ended up headbutting me.

"OW!" I felt my head knock back while my vision got blurry. I dropped my whip and grabbed my head while bracing myself to fall.

"Shit!" I heard him yell, there was a sharp tug but I still fell. I landed on my butt a bit but my whole torso seemed unaffected by gravity.

"Wha?" I groan, I tried blinking away the tears that came with the pain and focused around our position. I was laying on Laxus' stomach with my shoulders in his arms and his legs around mine.

"We gotta stop ending up like this..." Laxus grunted

"I thought you like me on top." I hiss as my head keeps spinning, "Damn, how hard is your head?!" I huff, rubbing away the tears in my eyes.

"Hard enough. You okay?" He looks at me while sitting up. I nod and look at his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you?"

"I'm okay Blondie. Just a little bump."

"Lucky you." I mutter _His head's a rock _I think, _but now I can focus on this pain..._

"For the record I meant you falling, I _love_ you on top." Laxus smirked as he tightened his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I chuckled a bit and enjoyed the extra heat he gave off. "Do you want to tell me why you ran off?" He whispered, I shrugged but he didn't accept that as he nudged me, "You know I'll listen."

"It's my first response I guess..." I sighed

"Your first response?"

I nod, "Mmhmm, whenever something sad or frustrating happened I'd run and hide. When my mom died, when my dad was mean, when I got frustrated with my lessons; and when I found out I was going to be married off..." I stopped, "When my dad died I was in too much shock, I had missed it all so it hadn't seemed real."

"So you were running here? Or home?" He asked

"I guess home..."

"Okay. Let's go." Laxus said before picking me up and walking.

I yelp as he princess carries me off, "Whoa! I can walk you know!"

"I know, but I want you near me, and this is as close as I can get... in public at least." He smirks with a gleam in his eye.

I feel the light blush creep up my neck before I feel a teasing grin come out, I let one of my hands trail from his shoulder up to his collar and the other rake through his hair. I lean into his ear and let my lips graze the lobe as I speak, "So you're taking me home to get closer?" I nip the skin under his ear before backing up, "Then you're going the wrong way again..."

He snaps out of it after a second, "Wait, huh?"

"My house is that way, you just passed it 3 doors ago." I laughed as he scowled and turned us around

"I would've gotten it right if you weren't being a minx." He grumbled

"I didn't do anything until we were in front, you just kept walking." I sing-song

"Smartass." He growls

"You love it." I hum

"True." He nods before setting me down so I could unlock the door. "What do you want to do?"

"Well-"

"LAXUS!"

"Laxus-sama!"

"OI BOSS!"

I looked around Laxus and saw the Raijinshuu all flying towards us. "I guess we should sit down and talk before getting lunch?"

"Tch, they caught up faster than I thought..." He huffed

"Oh~?" I said trying to mimic Mira, "Were you hoping to do something before they came?"

"...I wanted to make sure you're okay before a bunch of us were bugging you."

I stopped grinning as what he said sunk in... "I'm okay. I think your hard head distracted me." I laugh

"My head? Not my good looks?" he grins

"Wow, humble is not your color!" I snort looking at his team watch us, Bixlow with his tongue out and a grin, Freed with a quizzical face directed at me, and Evergreen looking at us with shock. "Hi guys, come on in?" I offer

"What's going on here?" Evergreen asked

"Cosplayer and Boss needed a few extra minutes alone." Bixlow chuckled

"We'd love to come in, thank you Lucy-san."

"Just Lucy. Anyway, come on in, I'll get some drinks." I smile before walking in with Laxus following. "You gonna help me Sparkles?"

"OI!" He hissed

"'Sparkles' did she just call you 'Sparkles' dude?!" Bixlow started giggling while Evergreen hid her face in her fan. I saw a grin on Freed's face before he turned around. The totems landed on my table chanting "Sparkles!" "Sparkles!"

"None of you are to repeat what you hear come from her mouth!" Laxus growled, I started getting the jug of mixed tea lemonade and some glasses from the kitchen.

I turned to pout at him, "You don't like my nicknames?"

"Not that-"

I lowered my voice and made is huskier to try and mimic his, "Or do you not like me Blondie?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my chin to look him in the eyes.

His eyebrow quirked a bit before he lent down, "Keep teasing me, it won't go well."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face to mine, "What's wrong is this 'chickie' too much for you?" I smirk before kissing him lightly on the lips and turning away so my hair hit his face. "Alright so I have a chilled mixed tea. Is that okay?" I ask as I grab the tray for the Raijinshuu

"Uuh..." Freed seems at a loss of words while he stares at his leader standing still in my kitchen. I laughed and sat on my couch while Evergreen lent on my desk and Bixlow sat in the chair. Freed took the chair by the couch.

"I'd love some." Evergreen grins winking at me and giggling at Laxus. I grin back and hand her a glass before sticking my tongue out at Bixlow who's holding a "thumbs up" at me.

Freed cleared his throat, "I believe we're here to talk about what transpired at the guild today?" A more serious tone to his voice as he clasped his hands in front of his face

"More like what are we going to do now?" The Fairy mage asked

"I came to see Cosplayer mess with Boss." Bixlow chuckled before he dropped the grin, "But seriously, are you okay?" He asked me, I looked, hoping I met his eyes and smiled.

Nodding, "I will be. Right now I think we need to focus on a few things..." Laxus plopped next to me with his arm wrapping around my shoulders. "I'm sorry you all worried about me, I needed to clear my head."

"No reason to apologize Blondie." Laxus said

"Indeed, it's understandable."

"So what now?" Bixlow chimed, "We've got our savings and everything but no guild, Master bolted, and none of us know why."

"What do we do from here on?" Evergreen sighed

"And further more there's also your health Laxus, are you supposed to be up and about already?" Freed asks I glance at Laxus hoping he hadn't pushed himself too much.

"I'm fine guys, the old hag kicked me out." He frowned, "I don't think she knew Gramps was doing this either, she wouldn't of given me his meds..."

"If she didn't even know does that mean he's going off somewhere alone?" I ask

"So Fairy Tail is truly disbanding?" Freed asked, none of us answered; I wanted to deny it so badly but it seemed like this was really the end.

End...

E.N.D...

"No, this isn't the end." I murmur

"Whaddya mean Cosplayer?"

"I mean this can't be! Think about it, we just had this fight with Zeref's demons, but he never showed up! Plus Gray and Natsu couldn't get the book of END... There must be something Master's not telling us!"

Laxus shifted slightly and I glanced at him, he pursed his lips and looked me in the eyes.

_Maybe there's something we're not seeing._

"Master always takes on the impossible for us, he did it against Master Jose, and he did it on Tenrou Island, he might be doing the same right now!" I grin

_Maybe this won't be the end._

"Lucy..." Evergreen sighed, "You may be right, but that doesn't change anything right now. Fairy Tail is still dissolved."

"No, we are not. We're Fairy Tail, that means we don't quit! I refuse to believe Master is someone who would abandon us!"

"Lucy's got a point," Laxus spoke, "When Gildarts ran off and made Gramps Master again he said he'd be Master until he was dead. He's still kicking right now." He looked at all of us, "Does that senile old man ever break a promise?"

I felt my face break out in a grin before I shook my head, "He doesn't."

"Not a chance in Hell." Bixlow grinned

"He's always watching us 'brats' after all." Evergreen smirked

"He's always a man of his word." Freed nodded

"That's right," Laxus nodded, "So we wait until his old ass gets back here. Besides I said I'd become Fairy Tail's master, I can't do that if it's disbanded." He smirked at me as I laughed

"Aight, so we got hope, what now?" Bixlow grinned

I sat up and held out my stamped fist, "We get stronger."


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO DEAR READERS, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY, THIS IS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT STUFF'S ABOUT TO BEGIN! AND I PROMISE IT'S GONNA BE A HELL OF A RIDE! I'D LIKE TO THANK THE NEW, THE OLD, THE CONTINUING; AND THE RECENT ADDITIONS OF FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES, AND ESPECIALLY THE COMMENTORS! YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY WITH YOUR OPINIONS AND HAPPY-SPEAK! REMEMBER, THAT WE'RE NUMBER ONE!**

**SHOUT OUTS TO:**

**Raiza-chan**

**Guest (Who are you?!)**

**Kurahieiritr JIO**

**Lynansidhe**

**Gothazon**

**Veraozao**

**FairyTailLover012**

**Dogsrcool5**

**Danialva28**

**Drowning Star XX**

Laxus POV

"We get stronger." Lucy grinned I felt my own lips pull at that. She looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Of course." I nod

"Where should we go then?" Freed asked, I leaned back tugging Lucy in my arms as they all chattered away.

"We can't stay in Magnolia?" Ever asked

"If Fairy Tail won't be around, neither will Fairy Dorms. So you're going to have to crash with me or Freed." Bixlow grinned

"I refuse to stay at your hell house again!" The Fairy bristled, "Never ever ever again!"

"Then go stay with Elfman..." He chuckled as Ever turned red.

"Why would I go to that man's home?" She huffed, "Besides, he has enough to do I'm sure..." She mumbled

"Uh, if you like Evergreen; you can stay with me?" Lucy piped up, "At least until we figure out where we'll go to train?" I looked down at her as she blushed a little.

"Really?" She blinked, "You don't mind?"

"Not at all!" She grinned, "It'd be a nice change to have _planned_ sleepovers for a change; my team was more... impromptu about staying here."

"Meaning?" Freed piped up

"Meaning I'd come out of the shower only to find Natsu in the fridge, Gray in my desk, Erza on my bed; and Happy in my underwear!" She huffed

"Good lord, what was wrong with them?" Freed gaped

"If you want me to continue the tradition, I'll go look at your panties Cosplayer!" Bixlow cackled before howling as I sent a "small" spark his way.

"Then I guess Freed would go through my desk for my novel? And Laxus would raid my fridge?" Lucy chuckled

"Nah, Ever can raid your fridge while Boss man's in your bed!" Bixlow whooped

"OI!" I snap my face heating up. I glance at Lucy and see her face and neck are flushed, but her eyes were wide and locked on her bed. I followed the gaze and realized the package from her spirit was still there.

Shit.

Lucy catches my eye and I nod, we both agreed: _If Bixlow sees that we'll never hear the end... we'll have to kill him._

"Lucy, while I'd never break your privacy I wouldn't mind looking at your novel..." Freed piped up trying to relieve the tension

Lucy blushed, "It's not that great, I have a lot of work to do... but you can look if you like."

"I've heard Levy raving about it in the guild and the dorms." Ever mentioned before whacking Bix's head. "And I would not 'raid the fridge' you oaf!"

"What? You wanna be in her bed?" Bix asked

"Wha- I didn't- you crude- ass!" She huffed while hitting him.

"Uh Evergreen? You'll be sleeping in my bed though?" Lucy laughed, "We can take turns? Or share if you like?"

"Oh! I uh, I'm fine with the couch Lucy, and call me Ever; my full name sounds too formal." She smiled

"Okay Ever, we'll work it out later. But for now, it's getting close to lunch; did you want to eat out?" She offers, I nod

"We should talk about moving soon, there won't be any jobs here if Fairy Tail isn't around." I mentioned

"That's true." Freed agreed

I felt Lucy stiffen a bit before looking up at me and smiling. I quirked a brow but she shook her head, I felt myself frown before I lent in her ear whispering, "Later?" I felt her nod and turn her head, I lightly brushed my nose against her ear and smirked at the pink blush that reached it.

"You guy's done making out?"

"Honestly Bixlow? Let them have a moment!" Ever huffed

"If we give them too long we'll have to leave while they hook up!"

Lucy grabbed my head and kissed me firmly before running her tongue on my lips and pulling away to stick it at Bixlow. "Jealous much Bix?" She smirked before standing up to dust off her clothes.

"Of you making out with Boss? Maybe a bit... maybe I've always longed for the tingling touch of my fearless leader!" He cried

"Oh Bixlow! I had no idea, please; help yourself!" She laughed while using her water whip to grab him off the chair and toss him into my lap, "After all, who am I to break up true love?" She laughed, Ever joining her while pulling out a camera-lacrima. Freed had turned away but his shaking back told me he was laughing at us.

"Oh Laxus!" Bixlow cooed wrapping his arms around my neck, his babies twirling around us singing "Laxus"

"Nooooooooope." I muttered before shoving him to the ground, "and you," I growl, "What do you think you're laughing at Blondie?"

"Who would ever laugh at true love's embrace? Surely not I!" She grinned backing away

"I'll give you just one chance to beg." I offer, "Or..." I drifted off letting my magic run a current over me.

"Is that a threat Twinkle-bell?" She grinned

"It's a promise." I smirk before sending a small streak her way, lifting up her hair and making her float.

"Whooa! Let me down!" She squealed grabbing the bottom of her skirt and pulling it down, "Laxus!"

"Nuh uh," I chuckle, "Say I'm the best."

"'I'm the best!'" She huffs

"Wrong!" I laugh as I send another pulse of magic causing her to go upside down, "Try again, maybe something like: 'Laxus is the best, strongest; and sexiest mage I know?' I think that will work." I hear Bixlow snicker behind me while Ever tells Freed 'we're cute together.' I turn to them and glare.

"Laxus is the best, strongest, and sexiest mage I know." Blondie drawls

"Like you mean it."

"Listen Sparkles, not that I don't love the feeling of blood rushing to my head, but I'm about to flash you and your entire team." She deadpans, "And while that's nothing new for my own, you don't want me to Lucy kick you in the face once I know you've seen my ass."

"I'm all for it, let's see!" Bixlow teased, Lucy just took one of her hands away from her skirt and flipped him off.

"You're all for getting kicked?" Lucy smirked, "Guess you're the M of the team huh?"

"Oh~? Bixlow is this true?" Ever giggled, "Explains why you never stop me from hitting you with my fan."

"That doesn't hurt, y'know, since there's a helmet on my head?" Bixlow chuckled "But I meant it about the panties Cosplay Queen," He pointed at her and grinned "get her babies!" His little totems flew around Blondie nudging her and wiggling "Get her! Het her!"

"Ah! AHAHAHAHAHA!" She started wiggling and trying to push the totems away, "Stop it Bixlow!"

"Naaaaah!"

"Laxus! Make him stop!"

"Naaaaah." I copied winking at Bix his cackling grew louder

"Damn it!" Lucy yelled, she twisted in the air and grabbed one of the tikis. "Gotcha!"

"OI! What're you doing to Pipi!?" Bix asked

Lucy looked at us then smiled, I heard her mumble, "Your name's Pipi?" It wiggled a little, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy. Can you help me out of this static cage, please?"

"Oh shit." I mutter

"What?"

"I think she just made friends with your souls..." I explain

"Oh shit." He gasps as Blondie grabs a second one and they carry her put of the dome toward us.

"I know." I nod

"Biiiiiiiixy!" Lucy grins before swinging off the tikis and tackling him. "Gotcha!"

"Oh no you don't!" He laughs wrestling her under him, she twists her legs and suddenly flips him as she straddles his waist.

"Whoa." I hear Freed mutter

"She's pretty flexible to get the one up on Bix..." Ever smiles

"Yah!" "Eeeeeek!" I turn back and see Bix freed himself and is holding Lucy on his shoulder upside down "Say you give Cosplayer!"

"Never!" She laughed before pulling out a key "Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The sound of a chime or something rang before a small puff of pink came out by the key and suddenly the maid from earlier was back, "Punishment Princess?"

"Yes!"

"Really?!" The bored expression on the woman turned flushed and excited. _Does Blondie only have perverts are spirits?_

"Punish this guy!" Lucy grinned pointing at her captor

"As you wish." The maid suddenly had rope in her hands and her eyes were sparkling

"Oi! That's cheating!" Bixlow yelled as he ran with Lucy on his shoulder around the apartment.

"You used your totems!" she laughed, "Get me out of here Virgo!" Lucy grinned holding out her hands

"Of course Princess." The pinkette's shackles started to glow before she sent them out and around Bixlow's ankles and tugging it tight; tripping him. "I have him now, shall I begin the punishment?"

"Don't get kinky on me Cosplayer!"

"Bixlow's ears are sensitive!" Evergreen grinned, "And he hates spicy or hot foods!"

"Traitor!" Bixlow growled

"Revenge!" the fairy cackled grabbing a marker off the desk.

Lucy glanced at me and quirked a brow, "Revenge?" I glanced at Ever helping the Maid tickle Bix's ears and use her camera-lacrima.

Nodding, I chuckle, "Bixlow happens to love pranks, part of why Ever won't go crash at his house." I shrug, "She gets the brunt of it since I can smell weird stuff and Freed has the apartment next to his, so he never really needs to stay there."

"Needless to say Ever would get all the whoopie cushions, shaving cream, temporary hair dye; and marker faces." Freed smirked, "Ever can't write protection runes nor smell or hear when a giggling prankster is around."

"That's right, so now..." Ever stalked toward the tied up Seith mage, "Reveeeeeenge."

"Uh Ever?" Lucy started right as I saw

"Wha-"

**SPLAT**

"Shit..." I sighed

"Oh my..." Lucy gaped

"Bixlow... you...idiot." Freed sighed

"...Should I still punish him?"

"God dammit you brute! What even is this?!" Ever shrieked with the leftover yogurt Lucy and I made breakfast with on her head trailing down her body and arms.

"I don't know!" He giggled while his totems flew away from the dark aura coming from Ever, her fairy dust starting to leak out of her.

"Ever! Its okay, it's okay! Open, gate of the golden crab palace, Cancer!" A soft doorbell chimed and a huge man with crab legs coming from his back and shrimps in his hair appeared snipping his scissors.

"You called me Ebi?"

"Can you clean Ever's hair? Before she destroys her teammate? Or my apartment?" Lucy grinned nervously

"No prob." He took his shears and started snipping

"Don't cut my hair!" The fairy woman paled

"Ever! I promise that's how he channels his magic, just let him; you'll be okay." Lucy smiled, "I promise."

"You'll be fine Ever. Trust Lucy here." I look at her and she gulps but relaxes

"Okay…" Ever nodded, Lucy glanced at me and smiled before looking back at her spirit snipping away before turning after a short moment.

"All good Ebi."

"She looks great, thank you Cancer."

"Anytime." He nodded before fading out with a small golden flash

"Wow... My hair's so soft." Ever grinned at Lucy, "Thank you!"

"Thanks for not immediately breaking my stuff... or burning, freezing, slicing; or anything else."

"Damn cheerleader, how bad was that team of yours?"

"Bat-shit insane Bixlow." Lucy deadpanned, "And how come you never introduced me to your souls?" She grinned holding Pipi

"I didn't know you'd make friends with them so easily!" He smiled, a real smile.

"Of course I would! They're members of..." Lucy trailed off and looked at the ground

"Yeah..." Bix trailed with her, "I get you."

"They're members of our family, and especially yours; so I'd like to be their friend. Would you like to Pipi?"

"Friend! Friend!" It laughed "Yes!"

"Awesome! Then the first thing we should do is go get lunch, and I'll meet all of you right?" Lucy grinned before turning to Ever, "Let's get you something less... yogurt to wear."

"Ugh, thanks. Tasted great though..." Ever smirked before following Lucy to the other room. I sighed and sat back on the couch with Bix falling into the chair.

"Sooooo Cosplayer huh?" Bixlow cackled

"Yeah?" I grunt

"Nice choice Boss."

"Indeed, she's a wonderful lady." Freed mumbled behind me, I glanced back and saw him with his hands full of papers.

"That her novel?"

"Mmm, yes. It's quite interesting... although there was an interesting paper resting on top of it. She's quite a funny woman." Freed looked up his eyes flashing with the high a good book gave him. "She's made a list of your endearing traits."

"Oh?" I quirk a brow, "What do they say?"

"I only read three before I realized it wasn't the prologue, but I must say; she thinks so highly of you."

"You gonna spill or what Freed?" Bixlow piped in

"Spill what?" Lucy came in with a freshly dressed Evergreen

"What you wrote about." I smirk

"My novel? Have you gotten that far?" Lucy asked

"No, actually, before I started I glanced at your 'Laxus list'. Strictly by accident." he assured

"Oh..." Lucy turned red

"So what'd you write Blondie?" I grin

"Oh, just some of the things I like about you." She shrugged

"Like?"

"Your modesty I guess." She drawled sarcastically

"Let's grill her at the restaurant boss! I'm hungry!" Bixlow chuckled

"Can I bring this with me?" Freed asked

"We need to talk about other things first Freed!" Ever hissed

"But..." Freed looked ready to pout

"You can borrow it Freed! Even if we can't go over it at the diner, just take it home with you! I have a copy I can work off of!" Lucy waved her hands to calm the crowd, "Let's go get food okay?"

"That sounds great, and you can tell me about that list of yours Blondie." I offer, opening the door and ushering us all out. "So where are we going?"


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize for the wait, as it turns out my last semester is a little heavier on the workload. So updating is more sporadic than usual. However, this means buy the time Christmas rolls in I should be much freer to work on this and my other stories! So I look forward to that. I also have an idea where I want these next few chapters to lead towards; so I hope to be faster at writing them when the free time comes around! But until then: a special thanks for the new and old followers; and a extra loving hug for these awesome peoples here:**

**NothingButSecrets**

**SilentlyFallen**

**Kurahieiritr JIO**

**DogsRcool5**

**Kamy4**

**Raiza-Chan**

**LadyPlague**

**Alaina Kuski**

**Gothazon**

**Aroura Leona**

**Veraozao**

**Nina Heart**

**Little Princess Nana**

**Lastly:**

**This is a PSA of my own experience. A little while ago, one of you wrote to me that life had been hard, and that you hadn't gotten to smile for a few days; and that my story had been able to squeeze one out of you.**

**I'm so thankful for that.**

**To be honest, I never saw myself in that regard, I just go on as I have. But to have one of you tell me that, to have you take the time and message me that I was able to pull a grin, no matter how small out of you when life had decided to be a bitch... Well, we've all had days like that right? And it struck me, I don't know any of you, I probably never will. We may have crossed paths, bumped into each other on a train, even have mutual friends; but I've never known. I probably won't.**

**But we're here now. **

**We're all reading these words and we all have at least one thing in common with another; and that's this moment. As you read this or anything else, there's one other person doing the same. And we're connected. We don't know it, we're not seeing it, but we are. We all have those days where we feel isolated, we feel depressed, or stressed, or even just confused. We don't even need reasons to feel down, sometimes we just do. But I hope ypu smile.**

**I love your smile.**

**Because we're all here, another day older where we're alive. A day wiser, a day more beautiful; a day stronger. Our smiles are our proof that we just didn't lose today. So I hope you all get to smile at least once, and if you don't, if life took you to battle and you couldn't bring out a grin; then tomorrow you're gonna smile twice as much. You're going to go on and something will happen that will make you smile so hard, you'll have forgotten why you couldn't the day before.**

**So I'm thankful to you.**

**I'm thankful for you.**

**So please, smile, laugh even... because when you're smiling, and your cheeks dimple, your eyes wrinkle and tears fall, your teeth show, your freckles move, your face flushes; and your laugh finally escapes...**

**You've never looked better.**

**Now that I've taken so much of your time:**

**Drowning Star XXI**

Lucy POV

We walked down the road, laughing at Bixlow. "I'm sorry Pipi likes me better Bix!" I laughed

"She does not!" He huffed holding some of the bags

"I've never seen Pipi nuzzle you that much." Ever giggled behind her fan, she linked her arm with mine and winked. "Maybe Pipi needs some more girl time!"

"That doesn't mean she likes Cosplayer more!" Bixlow huffed

"Bix, relax… I'm sure you're number one to you totems." Laxus sighed, I turned and pouted as he dashed on our fun, we _never _get the one up on the Seith mage. At least that's what Ever said

"Thanks Boss-"

"I'm sure you can be all the woman Pipi needs." He deadpanned

…

..

.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Freed spluttered before hiding his mouth behind his hand. I started holding my sides while Ever hid her face in her fan.

"You're all dead to me." Bixlow muttered

"Loooove you Bix." I smirked as I high fived Laxus, "Nice job Sparkles!"

His grin sliding off at that, "Not that name again..." He groaned

I started walking backwards, "Well then, is Twinkles better?"

"No"

"Shimmer?" Freed added

"No!" He growled "I thought you were on my side!" Laxus yelled

"Maybe not that, it's too faint..." Ever pointed out, "What about light bulb?"

"Seems too simple, he needs something... stripper-esqe. Like a stage name." I grinned, "Something that shows off how he sparkles."

"Or Glitters!" Bixlow crowed getting his target moved to the dragon slayer

Laxus swung his large bag at the cackling acrobat, "I. Will. Not. Be. Called. Glitter!" he huffed

Freed bids in with a larger smirk, "Maybe Glimmer?"

"Oooh, that's pretty! I like it!" Ever smiled

"Yeah, and it came from 'shimmer' and 'glitters'!" I smiled, "Wait what about-" We all stopped as a magical pressure started to grow around us. "Do you guys feel that?" I asked

"Yeah..." Bixlow lowered himself and his totems started to get around us. Ever moved her glasses down and peered around while Freed thumbed his sword.

"This feels familiar..." Freed muttered

"Yeah..." I agreed

"Shit..." I glanced up and saw Laxus blanch and turn pale.

"What is it?" I ask

"I know this pressure...run." He stated

"Wha-?"

"We need to move now, or we'll never get back to your place!" Laxus groaned

We started to move quickly, I pointed to an alley way, "This cuts 10 minutes! Hurry!" We squeezed through the buildings, I never used it in fear of Natsu following and breaking the shops nearby. I looked back and saw Laxus sniffing behind us.

"Is it close?"

"The trash cans are messing me up but I can smell it's near."

"What is it?"

"It's the demon..." He groaned, Bixlow laughed behind us and I glanced at Freed when his face flushed a bit.

"The demon? Who's the demon?" I asked turning right from the alley that went along the canal by my apartment.

"It's Mi-"

"LUCY! I thought so!" I stopped and saw Mira standing in front of our exit, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh...OH! Hi Mira... I was going to make dinner." I smile, _now I get it, I can see the heart's glow in her eyes... Laxus meant the match-making demon._ "What're you doing here?"

"I was talking to my siblings… We've decided to travel around and train so I went to get some supplies when I thought I saw you..." She tugged me closer, "Soooo, who're you with?"

"The Raijinshuu?" I offer gesturing behind me.

"Where are they?" I look behind me and sure enough they're all gone.

"Wha?" I gasp before looking up at Pipi staring at me from my building's roof. _Those sneaky jerks!_

"Were you with the whole team? Or just some of them?" Mira asked glancing around

"The whole team, we were talking." I smile, _A half-truth is fine, if she knew about Laxus and I's… thing she'd snap… _"Did you need to see them?"

"Oh! Uh no… not at all." I saw a tinge of pink start on her ears and I moved closer with a grin

"Maaaaybe you wanted to see one in particular?" I drawl

"Wha-whaaat? Who would I need to see?"

"Maybe a certain green-haired gentleman?" I coo quietly, I was loving this. _No one ever gets the drop on Mira. This __**is **__fun! I just hope it's not Laxus she's looking for…_

"Nonsense! I was just chasing you down! What are you going to do now Lucy? I tried Erza's communication lacrima, but she only said she wasn't coming back right away." She sighed, "She looked hurt at the news, but she just nodded and said she'd be back one day."

"Well then it's definitely happening. After all, it's Erza." I grin, "Natsu said the same thing in his letter. So I'll trust them, Team Natsu's not over yet." I showed her my hand, "And I'm not done with Fairy Tail yet…"

"You're right Lucy." Mira nodded, "Would you like to come with us for a bit? I'm sure we'd love to have you, Wendy was going to go train with Polyusica for a bit."

"No, that's okay." I shake my head, "I'm going to work some things out and I still need to wrap my head around the whole plan."

"So you're going off alone?" She frowned, "But that's so dangerous!"

"I need to do some things for myself Mira, but I'm never alone." I smile, "I have my spirits remember? And I'll be with friends."

"That's true... I bet Loke would love to spend more time with you! Hey, do you ever think he likes you?" You could already see the celestial babies in her mind.

"What doesn't he like in a skirt?" I joke, "It's not like that with us Mira, so don't go too far into that ship. What would yours and Freed's be called?"

"Wha-what?!"

"I'm thinking FreeRa or FreeMi, but with your whole Satan-soul thing maybe MirEed?" I grinned in a lustful way rivaling the guild drunkess, "I bet you'd top him from time to time..." I purred

"LUCY!" Mira yelped bright red before covering my mouth with her hands! "Goodness! Where'd this come from?!" She looked around for eavesdroppers while I glanced up to see Bixlow holding his own mouth shut and throwing me a thumbs up.

Seeing him, I licked Mira's hand watching her jump back as I lolled my tongue around like my new soul-buddy and laughed, "Maybe you shouldn't force me to bathe with you, Erza, Cana, and the others so much." I cackled

She blushed before shaking her head, "You've been hanging with Bixlow too much already..."

"Naaaaaah." I giggled, "But you should probably tell Freed you liiiiike him." I laugh harder as she flushes from my Happy impersonation

"Honestly, who'd have thought you were a match maker?" Mira huffed before giving me a hug, "Please be careful Lucy. You're dear to me as well..." I grinned and hugged her back tightly, nodding.

"I will."

"Don't get hurt."

"I'll try, you too." I whisper

"Come back to us..." She coos

"Always. Fairy Tail is my home." I shudder, holding back the tears. _If there was anything close to my mother's warmth, it was one of Mira's hugs..._

"Get stronger." She said before backing away, I grab her shoulders and nod.

"I promise." _A celestial mage never goes back on her promise..._

"I'll see you soon Lucy." Mira waved after picking up her bags. I watched her walk away before pulling out my whip, I let the celestial magic hum over me for a moment before flicking my wrist and letting the shimmering rope wrap around the rooftop chimney. Hauling myself up I see Laxus smirking while Freed sat away from them with his back turned, Ever was poking him with her fan while Bixlow cackled

"Nice job on the Matchmaker Cosplayer." He grinned

"Whatever you traitors!" I huff, "Leaving me alone?! How could you?"

"We thought you'd get it and hide too, but you were the one she wanted." Ever shrugged

"I'm not the one she wanted." I groan sitting down next to Laxus, "she wanted the debonair gentleman who's pouting."

"Oh? Do tell!" Ever grinned

"I'm sure Shimmer heard well enough, better than all of you... but she was quite flushed." I recall Bixlow's thumbs up, "In fact you guys were eavesdropping right?"

"Boss man was telling us the business with you before he started laughing so hard I thought sparks were gonna fly." Bixlow grinned, "He just said to ask you while telling Freed to be careful of a leather-clad Demon." He finished off with a cackle, dodging Freed's rapier as the rune mage had snapped

"So what did you say to make Mira try and gag you?"

"I asked what her and Freed's ship name would be, then I threw in a dirty joke."

"'Dirty joke'? Blondie if it wasn't for the lack of alcohol on your scent I would've assumed I heard the drunk with Mira down there." Laxus laughed

"CAN WE PLEASE LET THIS GO?!" Freed huffed, "The...food will go bad if we don't cook it soon. And we still have to figure out when we're leaving." He stood up and grabbed the bags.

I felt my grin falter at the mention of leaving and nodded, "Right. We have to go soon..."

"...You guys get started on it, I need to talk to Lucy." Laxus said

"Gonna make out?" Bixlox joked

"Maybe. But either I cook and talk to her inside, or-"

"SAY NO MORE! WE'LL COOK, NOT YOU!" Freed yelled

"YES! YOU TWO STAY HERE!" Ever cried grabbing the other bags and shoving some in Bixlow's hands

"Lucy may I use your kitchen?" the green-haired man asked

"Uh, yeah. Go for it." I smile, "Here." I toss him the key to my apartment and watch him rush inside. "How bad is your cooking?"

"They're exaggerating, I don't think it warrants more fear than a Wyvern." Laxus huffed

"Freed paled then turned the color of his hair, he just need some brown freckles and he'd look like mint-chocolate chip ice cream." I tease, "You're that bad?"

"I guess." He relented, "I still think they're over dramatic."

"Still, they're pretty awesome." I sigh

"Yup, but that's not why I sent them ahead. What's wrong?" he asked while tugging my hand into his

"What do you mean?"

"You got all down once Freed talked about rolling out of here. Why?"

"It's no big deal." I shrug

"I'll see."

"...It's going to sound a little shallow..." I sigh

"I'll see." He repeated

"You'll laugh." I quip

"I won't."

"I... don't wanna give up this apartment." I whisper

"That's why you looked so sad?"

"Mhmm... It's one of the first things I could call my own." _Have to hand it to him, he's not laughing_

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, how do I put this... When I left, I took the keys that were my mother's and traveled around to get more."

"Okay?"

"My magic was inherited from my mother, so I can't say that it was something I chose, just what I chose to pursue. And while Fairy Tail was the guild I admired and felt like I really wanted to join; I was pulled here by Natsu."

"Right." Laxus nodded

"But this apartment was my first real thing, like I searched for it, negotiated, drew up a contract, and signed my name to the paper calling this place my own... This apartment is-was mine. The first real permanence I had after running away." I leant my face into his chest and felt Laxus's arms wind around me, pulling into his lap. "So it feels weird, having to give that up."

"I see..."

"And, this apartment was my father's last birthday present to me...before he died." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Really?"

"While we were on Tenrou, my Landlady had kept it in my name... but when we returned I owed seven years worth of rent, plus a holding fee." I shifted and looked at him, feeling my lips pull into a sad grin, "He had sent me a present every year on my birthday, never believing I'd died; and on the seventh year, he had sent all the money needed to pay my rent for me."

"Whoa..." Laxus breathed

"He had basically said he believed in me and had supported my lifestyle... and I didn't get to thank him, I didn't get to say goodbye, I had just made peace with him before he was gone from me! So I just wanted to live here." I bit my lip, "But now I have something else to do... I have to get stronger and I can't move forward if I'm stuck here right?" I asked

"This isn't you being stuck in the past..." He said, "It's you having something to take back once you're done. You'll come back here Lucy." He kissed my forehead and smirked, "Does your landlord ever come up here?"

I rubbed away the tears I didn't want to fall away, "Uh, no. Why?"

"Well then let's leave your mark."

"Wha?" I saw his hand light up before some small sparks concentrated on his finger. He held it up to the chimney and it buzzed lightly making a small scratch. I caught on and looked at him.

"What do you want it to say?"

"L.A.H. in a star." I offer, seemed small enough.

"Your initials?"

"Mhmm, I have too many nicknames to choose from."

"What's your middle name or names?"

"My name is Lucy Aimer Heartphilia."

"Amy?"

"It's pronounced like that, but it's A-i-m-e-r, french for "to love, or loving."

"Got it." I looked at the chimney and smiled, "Wow... Laxus."

"I tried." He blushed running his hand through his spikes.

"'Home is here today, somewhere tomorrow, but always to return –L.A.H.' Laxus that's... really pretty." I run my hands over the small grooves keeping my mark here all in a star outline like I asked. "Thank you." I lean in and press a quick kiss to his lips, "Really."

"You're welcome." He replies before kissing me quickly. A few pecks and he lets his head rest on mine. "This is where I can find you, if we ever part."

"Are you going to leave?" I ask, scared.

"No." He grins before kissing my head. I sigh in relief and stand up.

"Good." I grin before grabbing his hand as we get ready to jump down and join the others.

_Please don't leave my side..._


	22. Chapter 22

I am so very sorry for the delay, let's just say life happened... But I hope to keep trucking through this story, so let's get a move on!

Happy New Year

I am not sure, but I will try to do LaLu week some time! (But I'll probably be late!)

And of course special love to my commentors:

Aome Azakura

ytygr

Shana Fox15

Numinous Alqua

Dogs R Cool5

Guest: Lacey

Gothazon

Veraozao

Guest: Tina

Alaina Kuski

Danialva28

Little Princess Nana (My Dearest Wifey!)

Lady Mahem3

Guest: Katy

Kurahieiritr Jio

Aroura Leona

-Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favoriting the story! I love you all!

**Drowning Star XXII**

Laxus POV

"I can't believe you cook that well~ No wonder your team was always crashing here." Bixlow sighed sprawling on the couch, "That was freaking awesome." He grinned while his totems cooed "awesome"

Freed nodded "It's good to know we won't have to worry about another… volatile chef on the team." I scowled in return

"It wasn't that bad."

Bixlow raised his head to look at me, "Boss, you made burnt, raw, poisonous waffles…" Ever shuddered

"Can you not remind me of that?" She grimaced, "I still can't eat waffles."

"What exactly made you do that anyways" Lucy asked me from my lap, "Cook that is, doesn't seem like a field of work you'd like."

"It ain't, but it was Bixlow's birthday… I tried to make them like I saw Mira do in the kitchen… didn't go great." I shrug

"Ooooh. So you gave them food poisoning?"

"Yeah."

"'Yeah', really? That was a rapture! An actual apocalypse on the stomach, I thought I had wronged you and was gonna die!" Bixlow cackled

"And then there was the fruit salad…" Ever groaned

"What did you do to the fruit?" Lucy laughed

"I kinda seasoned it wrong? Mira said seasoning was key."

"He washed them and cut them, but he salted the fruit salad instead of adding sugar… so when we tried to get the taste out…" Freed explained as he put another page of Lucy's novel down.

"They don't have a particular smell or different color!" I barked "Stuff's the same looking!"

"So the dragon slayer was bested by salt?" Lucy grinned

"Listen Blondie, I was not bested, I just need practice."

"We're not taking that risk anymore." Ever snapped her fan, "I'm a lady no, a fairy queen, and I won't be reduced to that horrible mess again."

"See how unfair they are to me?" I whispered in Lucy's ear, she giggled and pat my leg

"I'll help you make some simple foods. Can't have you starve when I'm not around." she laughed

"Good luck chickie, I'd rather you and Freed handle the cooking." Bixlow sighed, "Never had that rice thing before, what was it?"

"Risotto, it was my favorite food when I was sick beside potato stew."

"It was great with Freed's roast chicken." Ever nodded, I agreed with that, dinner was pretty great with Lucy adding her own touch to everything.

"I just never knew Bixlow was so good with a knife." Lucy grinned, "Or plating."

"I like plating food. I'm pretty good with my hands Cosplayer." Bix grinned wagging his tongue.

Ever huffed, "Pervert"

"Shrew" I could practically hear Freed rolling his eyes at another fight brewing.

"Brute." Ever rebutted

"Prude" He shot back, "How's Elfman ever gonna be a 'man' if you're always so closed off?" the seith mage cackled

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT WITH US!"

"You guys were together at the pool though." Lucy pointed out, "I saw you there."

"I... wanted to go, he said 'a man wouldn't let a lady go alone'..." She blushed

"Aw, that's sweet." Blondie smiled, "In an Elfman way of course."

"I agree, an escort in a city filled with opponents is definitely wise." Freed nodded, "Plus it's only common courtesy towards your courting partner." He smirked when her blush deepened

"Either way, good luck with the demon." I chuckled, "I heard she didn't quite ship your guys' future babies." I snorted remembering Mira telling me over drinks about her defeat on Tenrou.

"She told me about that, Cana and I went against these two." Lucy jerked her thumb, "Although I have a feeling it wasn't all us was it?" She glared

"We~ll, not completely." Bixlow drawled, "Not gonna lie, you did get a few real hits in."

"We felt... inclined to repay what we'd done to you, including getting a small thrashing." Freed put the papers aside to bow his head, "We were trying to make up the Fantasia incident."

"I thought so." Lucy huffed, "You guys were so tough, I had trouble believing it. Especially your shyness." She smirked, "Half our guild is perverts, including your partner and mine from Tenrou, yet you blushed? Please."

"She's got us there." Bixlow shrugged

"Besides, I had already forgiven you, and Cana's not one to hold back. If she had a problem with you, you'd have known Freed." Lucy smiled, "And while I don't think I'm as blunt I would've avoided you if I had an issue as well. I don't really like grudges."

"I noticed, " I remembered the iron slayer, "You and Gajeel are fine."

"Well, yeah. It was awkward for a little after he joined, but when he forced me to sing with him the first time when sorcerer's weekly was here... well he turned out to be pretty cool, he pulled me aside for a moment to apologize." She explained, "Then he gave me a nickname and I figured we were friends. Especially after I heard from Levy he had protected her."

"Yeah... from me." I sighed recalling the look of panic in her eyes and her teammates, then he jumped in front and-

THWAK!

I blinked before my eyes honed in on the small hand in front of my face. "Uh, ow?" I said touching my forehead. "Did you just chop my head?"

"Stop thinking so negatively, you're gonna go gray and I'm not into that." She smirked, ignoring my inquire, "I'll hit you whenever you get all angsty."

"Gotta love 'em feisty, go Cosplayer!" Bixlow fist pumped before yawning and grabbing the blanket over the back of the couch.

"That's my bed for the night you ass!" Ever hissed

"Yeah well I'm too sleepy to move." He groaned

"It's a pull out Bix, at least use that." Lucy sighed, "Gimme a second." She grinned before getting up to grab her keys off the side table.

"Who you calling?" Freed asked

"A couple of my spirits." She smiled and thrusted out her hand, "Open, Virgo! Aries!"

"Punishment Princess?" The maid asked bowing

"I'm sorry! Was I too late?" A shy pink woman squeaked, she looked like a fluffy pink pillow with little horns.

"Hi guys! No punishments or anything, I have a favor to ask." Blondie smiled

I turned back at the chuckling, "Did the maid just ask for punishment? Kinky." Bixlow laughed lowly

"You're so crude." Ever groaned

"Not my fault if she comes in a short skirt, shackles, and asks for punishment." He grinned

"I doubt Lucy'd ever punish her spirits." Freed chimed

"We~ll, I did once..." Lucy piped in

"Wait, what?" I asked brows raised, _how could she have done that? That's not how Lucy works._

"You could've punished me more severely Princess..." The pinkette maid pouted, "I had messed your training up."

"It's fine Virgo, anyways; could you and Aries get some cots and bring a few extra pillows? Please Aries? You're wool's the best." Lucy grinned the two pinkettes nodding before flashing away.

"Wool?"

"Yeah, Aries the ram, did you see her horns here?" Freed pointed to his head

"Freed, I've been meaning to ask how you did that with your hair?" Blondie cocked her head

"Oh, well it's a tribute to our dear leader." The swordsman smiled putting the novel down, "Laxus was someone whom I will admire til after my last breath has left my breast. The hair is my symbol... plus a good amount of hair mouse." he added causing a giggle to escape the ladies while Bix snickered. A flash appeared behind us and Virgo came with Aries holding 3 cots, a mess of blankets, pillows and some bag.

"Princess, we've got everything. Brother sent this for your 'sleepover' as well. Saying something like 'a lady should have proper sleepwear.'" The maid pulled out a short tiger printed silk slip.

I felt my lip curl in disdain at her wearing that, "What-"

"Oh FUCK no!" Lucy growled snatching it away. "That damned pervert! I'm definitely a dog person!" She grunted.

"Shall I be punished for bringing it?" Virgo asked

Lucy turned and smiled, "No, thank you Aries, Virgo. These look so comfy, I'm sure they're perfect."

"I'm sorry if they're not good enough." The sheep-woman quivered

"Nonsense, they're excellent, here Ever feel this." Lucy offered out the blanket

I made a pointed look Ever rolled her eyes at before she reached out, her eyes widened before she snatched it away and pressed her face to it, "It's so~~~ soft, oh my goodness!" The fairy squealed, "C-can I really use this?"

"Y-yes! You can k-keep it!" Aries stuttered blushing from behind Lucy, Ever's face seemed permanently stuffed in the blanket.

"See, perfect. Just like I knew you could do." She smiled at her spirit, "You can go back now if you want."

"Thank you... Princess, Miss Fairy." Aries smiled before twinkling away.

"Do you need anything else princess?" The maid asked

"Just one thing, I need you to punish a certain _lion_." Lucy smirked, "Feel free to use your imagination. Hell, make him wear this!" She huffed giving the nightie back to the maid, who only grinned mischievously before disappearing in a sparkling cloud herself.

"Does that damn cat do that often?" I growl

"Nothing I can't handle." She shrugged, "Besides knowing Virgo she'll take it a notch further than just making him wear that around."

"Good." I nod

"I'm seriously thinking there's more Queen S in you than you're admitting Cosplayer." Bixlow chuckled before taking his viso off and grabbing a blanket from Ever. "Ooh, that is soft!" He grinned

"Just don't get 'carried away' with it since you're in my house Bixlow." Blondie smirked

"Wha-"

"Masturbation. That was a masturbation joke." Lucy deadpanned before grinning, "After your comments I don't need you to clarify your S&amp;M kinks."

Ever choked, "Oh my god... do we seriously have three pervs on the team now?"

"I'm more subtle!" Lucy responded

"I ain't a perv!" I huffed

"Laxus, you're indeed a healthy and a promiscuous minded male." Freed chimed in, "And I saw books of yours Lucy, that have many lascivious moments in them." He glanced at her, "Quite a number actually."

"Most of those are books I got from Erza... and Mira." Lucy grinned slyly, "would you like to look through the ones she got me? I bet there's a _position_ you could take to win her heart."

I watched Freed turn a red that could match Natsu's flames. "Alright, c'mon he's had enough Blondie. We don't need nosebleeds."

"Fine mom, ruin all the fun." She sighed dramatically before going to her bathroom, I heard a rummaging before she came out with a few boxes. "Here's some toothbrushes you can use, and the toothpaste is in the bathroom. The bag has some pj's if you need some. Virgo made them, so they're great." She stretched and headed toward her room, "I'll be right back."

"She's awfully hospitable for an impromptu sleepover." Freed blinked before pulling out the sleeping clothes, and her spirit is quite helpful." He pulled out a long dress for Ever, a simple shirt and shorts for Bix, a button up shirt and long pants for himself and pair of pants and tank for me. "All the sizes look perfect too." He mused

"I'm changing in the restroom, I'll leave you guys to dress." Ever strolled away putting her hair up before she disappeared behind the curtain.

We changed quickly enough and Lucy came down in a pair of short shorts and cropped top. "Oh good, Virgo's talent lies in clothes for sure huh?" She grinned, "Where's Ever?"

"Bathroom." I mumbled before my eyes bugged out as she turned. _Those shorts-are those even shorts? Those are damned weapons, aimed at my control._

"Duuuuuude, she looks hot." Bixlow crowed, his souls repeating "Hot" I turned to glare and saw Freed trying hard to concentrate on the novel. His burning cheeks outing him. I sigh before reopening my eyes.

"But she's mine to drool over idiot." I smirk

"Awww, how cute." I hear the girls croon, "Relax Laxus, you're pretty drool-worthy too." Lucy grinned. "Now then." She bent down and grabbed the pillows, she put two on each cot before handing three to Bixlow,

"I knew she liked me best!" He laughed sticking out his tongue.

"The extra is for your babies!" She huffed

"You... had her grab one for the babies?"

"I said 'everyone' when I asked them." She grinned, "And they're my favorite, not you."

"They're a part of me Queenie, you wanna cuddle with us?"

I let out a growl but she just laughs, "You're free to take a cot instead since Laxus is the biggest."

"How would you know what our sizes are?" Bix cackled before Ever whacked him hard. "Damn it woman! I'm not wearing the visor, careful!"

"Stop being crude! I want to sleep and I don't need your perversion soiling my beauty sleep!" She huffed

"A wet dream gives you a glow though, just like se-OW!" He groaned, "Great, now I bit my tongue, thankth Ever." He lisped

"I'm welcome." She smirked before getting into her cot. "Thanks again Lucy. I'll make breakfast if you want."

"Sure, that sounds great." she smiled

"Have a pleasant night Lucy, I hope to finish this tomorrow." Freed smiled holding up her novel.

"Oh, sure. If you need them though, My gale force glasses are over there." She pointed out a red pair on her desk, "Have at it."

"Night Cothplayer, thee you my dreamth!" Bixlow winked before her and the tikis settled themselves into the couch.

"My nightmares Wild Eyes." Lucy smirked before looking at me and her eyebrow twitched.

I held my arms open, "Goodnight hug?" She grinned and nodded before tucking into my chest and wrapping her arms around me. We ignored the "aw"s from the totems.

"Night Laxus." She sighed before she let go and headed to her room again, "Night guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved and I watched her go, but before I sat down I heard a small whisper, over Ever's hair brushing, Bixlow's humming, and Freed turning the pages; a small whisper that had me hiding a grin. _"Come on up when they're asleep."_

...

..

.

..

...

_Could Freed take ANY longer?! _I've been pretending to be asleep for over an hour. Bixlow and Ever had conked out, but Freed was still awake, chugging through Lucy's novel. He'd finished what she had so far already and was rereading the beginning, mumbling to himself about "Elise wouldn't...anti-hero...the hero's not fallen yet..." and all his damned theories so far. I'm gritting my teeth because I can hear Blondie, she was awake in her room a bit, humming that song from before, then she decided to get a glass of water, now she's falling asleep and I'm stuck here because my damn bookworm of a teammate is overlooking his "early to bed early to rise" motto to read her novel again. _She's inadvertently teasing me by all this damn waiting..._

"You know, you could just go." Freed mumbled, "I'll be up a while."

"How long have you known?"

"About your little meeting? The beginning, you don't randomly smile and order us to sleep often. Plus your acting is... atrocious." He looked over his shoulder and smirked, "So go on to your lady, I do believe you've made her wait long enough."

"I'm going to kick your ass later." I grunt, "Supposed to be on my side..."

As I ascend the stairs I hear him chuckle, "I'm always on your side, whether its promptly is another matter altogether Laxus."


	23. Chapter 23

I'm already back again?! With another chapter even? How?!

Snow...

A metric shit ton of fluffy, floofy, cold, snow.

It's covering my dad's van.

_**It's a family van! Someone could've jacked it and left us more snow, I don't even know, that's how much there is!**_

But carjacking cabin fever aside, I was able to work on some more of our favorite blonde's story!

**And! We are now up to: (drumroll)225 favorites, 322 story followers, and 157 reviews! Thank you all!**

I know there's only been about 24 hours, but special thanks to these speedy reviewers!

Illustre

Aroura Leona

Aipom4

I'll see you all in the next chapter! Buh-bye!

**Drowning Star XXIII**

Lucy POV

I sat in bed for a while humming as I brushed my hair and stretched out. I looked on my nightstand and felt my nose crinkle at the small pouch of sleep powder. Polyusica's instruction said a small pinch in my water and I'll fall asleep in ten minutes... but Laxus will be here... and I didn't have any nightmares when he was beside me before.

But was it just coincidence? I sigh, _this is just depressing me... I'll try tonight without the medicine, if I still have the nightmares... I'll use it. _I nod to myself and grab a glass of water from the jug I kept up here... It was usually for stopping any impromptu flames, _I suppose using it for it's intended purpose is nice... I'm glad they all decided to stay the night, it wasn't quiet. _I feel my arms fold over my chest and my hands grab my upper arms, _I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I was alone. _

I leaned back and my hand brushed up against something under my covers, I lifted them up to see the box from Virgo I had hidden from the group. I blushed looking over the black and yellow leather she brought. I picked up the shirt, _is this even a shirt? I do wear bikini, and bandeau tops... I guess it can work... it __**is**__ kinda cute... I wonder what kind of face Laxus would make seeing me in this? _I remembered the black leather pants she brought for him and felt my cheeks flush. The leather shorts were a lot like my usual attire, with some gold crisscrossed ribbon on the sides even...

I held the black leather sports bra up against my chest while looking in the mirror, "Maybe I can add a jacket and it'll be less conspicuous." I mutter

"What'd you say Blondie?" I turned to see Laxus standing in my doorway, I turned and saw more time passed than I thought, _had I really been zoning out that long?! _I looked back at Laxus, his eyes were wide as he looked down at the fabric in my hand.

"I wasn't trying it on!" I hiss

"..."

"It's just kind of cute! I thought I could layer it!" I rant

"..."

"I was wondering if it'd look good on me!" I kept whispering but his eyes stayed on the top in my hands.

"..."

"It doesn't matter! I'm not going to wear this after all!" I huff, turning to stuff it in the box.

He snapped out of his daze and held up his hands, "Whoa! No, no I didn't mean to... freeze." He rubbed the back of his head and glanced at me, "I think that would be dangerously good-looking on you."

"R-really?" I ask

"I'll have to knock Bixlow out to make sure his big damn mouth doesn't make me lose my mind..."

"Oh..." I smile shyly at his gaze and move the top behind my back. I clear my throat and decide to change the subject, "So they finally fell asleep?"

"Well, Freed's rereading your novel, he was pretty quick to figure out what I was doing, waiting up..."

"oh, but it's been almost an hour..." I drifted off

"He didn't let me know he knew until a couple minutes ago, then I came straight here, thinking you had been falling asleep...only to find you sizing up leather..." Laxus smirked, his head lowering to look me straight on, "And I was not disappointed."

My face was burning but I refused to back off, "Maybe I can find sometime to wear it..."

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked, but his eyes looked hopeful, I felt my confidence spike.

I smirked and threaded my fingers in his spikes, "Yeah, after all; you have a few things in the box to wear as well..." I lent in, my lips a breath away from his, "It'd be rude to let it go to waste."

"I don't wanna be rude to your spirit." He whispered, his arm wrapping around my waist, lifting me up while the other copied my own and raked through my hair. I lent in to the touch, always loving it when someone stroked my hair.

"We should make sure to use them soon then... y'know, so we're not rude." I press close to him while he moved us toward my bed.

"Absolutely." He murmured before finally leaning in to kiss me. His hand cupping my cheek and his lips over mine, I felt warmer than if I'd been under my blanket. I moved over so he could join me on the bed. I moved the box to the floor after dropping the top in it while he got the light. He stripped his shirt and came over, lifting the blankets to cover us. He kissed me again while moving so my head laid on his arm and our legs tangled together.

"Tired?" I ask

"Not really, your dress up moment woke me up a bit." He smirked

"Mmm, I bet. I'd love to see you play dress up."

"As long as Freed doesn't choose the outfit." He muttered, "Or Ever either."

I look up at him and see the slight grimace, "Really? because Bixlow is the fashionable and functional type?"

"Freed's stuff is way too damn stuffy, Ever's issue isn't the clothes but the process she takes to get them." Laxus sighs

"'Process?' what, does she get custom stuff for you all?" _That'd be sweet_ I thought

"No, it's the friggin' _**shopping**_." He stressed, "She is very stereotypical girl in a shopping trip, every store at least once. Every store, then she'll backtrack if she decides she liked the first version of a thing she saw more than the same thing she's seen at 3 other stores after! It's lunacy!" He huffed

I nod, "I get that way at book stores, so many options, but very limited budget."

"Bixlow's outfit works for him as a mage, it looks bulky, but the clothes he wears are some kind of lacrima infused cloth, lightweight and durable, keeps him cool in hot areas, but he doesn't freeze his ass off when he flying on his totems." Laxus explained, "It costs a bit to repair at the tailors, so his other clothes are just simple loose clothes."

"I see, so his work clothes are the ones he'll put the time and effort to choose over, but he's mellow with everything else."

"Yeah, and Freed is picky as hell."

"And you?" I ask

"Me?"

"Yeah, you usually look pretty good, but it sounds like you hate shopping."

"I usually get whatever's on a mannequin that looks okay, then have a clerk show me where the stuff's at."

"Then you just buy that, and a few other shirts or pants in the same style?"

He nods, "Yep, no hassle, in and out within 10 minutes."

"So what is you shopping vice?" I ask

"Shopping vice?"

"Like the one thing you have to take your time on, you browse through all the store's got, before you're sure that's the thing you want?"

"I guess movies for my movie-lacrima and music. And shoes."

"Really? Shoes?" I grin, _That I didn't expect, Gray, Erza, and Natsu all had the same shoes... probably 10 pairs of the same."_

"Yeah, I needed something durable for the lightning teleportation, and fighting... and also comfortable for walking."

"Okay, I get that. With as often as you get lost I bet comfy shoes were a necessity."

"I don't get that lost."

"Who takes point once you're off the train?"

"Freed..."

"And that's because you're sick and lost?"

"Tch."

I grinned, "I know you get sick too. Natsu looked at every vehicle like it was the Reaper's scythe."

"Ugh, I don't wanna have something in common with pyro."

"You have it with all the Slayers, so relax. No judgement."

"So what's your vice?" He changed the subject

"Hmmm, I said books before, but I suppose tops, make sure they're cute, but cheap since everyone seems to destroy my clothes, quills, and ribbons."

"Ribbons?"

"Mhmm, my hairstyle is one my mama gave me all the time... so when I see ribbons in different colors I tend to buy at least 1, sometimes 3 so Wendy can have 2."

"Makes sense, my sound pod was a gift from my Gramps. So I always get them fixed or upgraded, but my pair is my original set."

"Wow, so the big bad lightning dragon is a softie?"

"I guess, makes sense when the sweet, forgiving star mage is a huge tease with a foul mouth."

"Only sometimes." I huff, "Mama and Papa always said 'not to start fights... _**but be sure to finish them'**_." I quote

"Whoa"

"Yep." I nod, it was a teaching I took to heart, be the first to forgive, but the last to hit."

"Huh. What a weird pair we make." Laxus grunted, "Sure you're alright with just me?"

"I've seen all kinds of weird things in my life, and while this was a surprise; I don't think it's weird." I pause trying to word out my next thought, "I don't think anything or anyone could have made this moment bearable if it wasn't you." I sigh and wrap my arms around him squeezing lightly, "I need you..."

His breath stilled and I felt his hands move to my shoulders and push me away to look at me, "Y-you do?" His eyes shone and my own mimicked his.

"Uh huh." I smile

"S-say it again. Please."

"I need you, Laxus." I repeat, my fingers intertwined with his on my shoulders and turned my head to kiss the top of his hand. "I need you." I looked back up to see his face, there on his face was a real smile, tainted with nothing but happiness crinkling his eyes and unshed tears. He pulled me into a hug as he sat up, my legs still tangled with his as I sat on top of him, his chest against my back. "Laxus?" I whisper

"I've never been told that..." He murmured. "I was wanted, seen, dragged in, and around... but I was never needed."

"I think you're wrong there..." I reply turning so I straddled one of his legs as I lift his head, "we all need you, in some way."

"I never felt like that."

"Even if you're not the main character in a play, everyone has a part..." I explain, "You may think the tree in the background wasn't necessary for the production... but maybe the play wouldn't be able to go on without it." I hold his hands as I lent in, "You can't be sure you won't be missed... and I know for sure, I'd miss you." I kiss his forehead and sit back, "So please remember that..." I blush as I realize how corny I sound. _I sound so sappy and presumptuous..._

He sniffs, "Thanks Lucy." Laxus grins he moves his head down and captures my lips with his, they move slow and gently. The sensation calm and sweet... with a slightly salty taste. He breaks away with a soft peck, "I need you too."

I move my hands to his cheeks, ignoring the slight wetness and pull him back for another kiss. "Are you sure you're alright with just me?" I ask

He lays us back down and moves me on top of him, "Absolutely... I think you're the best thing I could've never dreamed of." He lifted my chin and kissed me again, "I'm more than alright with you." I hid my face in his neck to hide the blush I was sure would glow in my darkened room.

"I really think I'm falling for you." I hear him murmur, I back up a bit, but just to kiss his neck and lay back down; my face and ears still burning. He chuckles and slides his fingers through my hair, "I can feel your blush."

"..."

"I can hear your heart too..." He whispers

"..." I move my face downwards and try to focus on his tattoo, my fingers lightly tracing the edge of where unmarred skin met inked.

"I'm pretty sure I hear it falling for me too..." he continued, any smugness in his voice wasn't detectable

"..." I stubbornly wanted to keep my eyes away from his, but I wanted to know... _what kind of look is he giving me? _I chanced a look through my bangs and saw the hopeful gleam in them again, stronger than his teasing hope from before. I bit my lip and nodded. "You're not wrong." I rasp, _Why am I so scared? Is it because I think he'll leave?_ He sighed in relief and I looked at him dead on, "I'm falling..." I murmur

"Then I'll fall with you."

"Together?"

"Together." He nodded before kissing me, "Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight, Laxus." I whisper, my eyes closing as our breaths steadied.


End file.
